


Rising Star

by amirosebooks, TMW



Series: CnR Rising Star: A Cut and Run Murder Mystery AU [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMW/pseuds/TMW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Nick O’Flaherty has finally returned to field work after a six-month-long administrative leave following the death of his lover. When Nick and his partner, Detective Ty Grady, arrive at the Boston University campus to investigate the death of a student, they expected it to be just another day on the job. No one foresaw Nick getting starstruck by their lead suspect, Professor Kelly Abbott.</p><p>Has Nick fallen for a killer? Will he be able to remain unbiased as the body count rises? One thing was for certain: murder before coffee was never a good way to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a group written, chaptered fanfic written by [tristinawright](http://tristinawright.tumblr.com/); [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/), [shiveringpsyche](http://shiveringpsyche.tumblr.com/) & [engese31](http://engese31.tumblr.com/). It was betaed by all four authors as well as [malady579](http://malady579.tumblr.com/) & [ozgirl6](http://ozgirl6.tumblr.com/).
> 
> It was originally posted one chapter a week on Mondays on [cnr-risingstar](http://cnr-risingstar.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

**THURSDAY**  
  
Murder before coffee was never a good way to start the day.  
  
When Boston PD’s Detective Nick O’Flaherty arrived at the Boston University campus, the grass was crunchy with frost, and the early September morning light filtering through the trees painted the world in dappled combinations of faded greens and golds. His breath clouded the air in little puffs, and the chilled breeze burrowed through his jacket as he made his way from the car.  
It’d only been two hours since the body was discovered on the grass on the main campus, and the students gathered around the cordoned off square were restless. Despite putting up a cover tent to guard the crime scene, Nick felt the eyes of curious students and teachers burning into his skin from the windows of the surrounding buildings. He raised an eyebrow at a pair of students taking pictures with their phones.  
  
He paused by the responding officers to get the witness statements they’d already collected earlier. He flipped through their notes, scanning the messy handwriting as he walked. He dug a pen out of his pocket and marked a few spots where he wanted to follow up with more questions.  
  
“You’d think university students would have better shit to do than stare at the fucking tent covering one of their classmates,” a voice grumbled to his left. “Go the fuck to class, you brats.”  
  
Nick shook his head, smothering a laugh, as he held open the flap of the tent for his partner to enter. “Never have kids, Ty.”  
  
Detective Tyler Grady rolled his eyes.  
  
“So say we all,” came a deeper, rumbling voice from inside the tent.  
  
“Oh my God.” Ty rolled his eyes at his husband of several years, Zane Garrett, Boston PD’s lead CSI. “It is too damn early in the morning for your Battlestar Galactica quotes.”  
  
“But you knew what show it was from,” Zane said with a grin.  
  
“That’s the not the point,” Ty huffed.  
  
“All right, toasters,” Nick said, eliciting another groan from Ty. Nick winked at him. “What can you tell us, Garrett?”  
  
“We recovered a cell phone, but we’ll need to take it back to the station to get it unlocked so we can see when the last calls were made, messages sent. The murder weapon appears to be this sculpture.” Zane held up a plastic bag holding a gold starburst sculpture. The longest point was saturated in blood from being imbedded in the victim’s chest, the rest spattered with dark red drops. “Which is unusual, don’t you think?”  
  
Ty frowned. “I haven’t seen any art installations around here that match it. Something like that would usually be a weapon of opportunity.” He turned to look at Nick. “Who the fuck walks around carrying metal stars?”  
  
“Ninjas?” Nick asked with a grin.  
  
Ty snorted, a small smile teasing his mouth, and tilted his head as he stared down at their victim. “Who is this guy?”  
  
Nick glanced at the notes in his hand. “Mason Aldrige. Body was found at five AM by campus security and one other student. He’s twenty-four according to his ID and studying astronomy.” He handed the notes to Ty, who started scanning them.  
  
“Twenty-four?” Zane frowned.  
  
Nick shrugged a shoulder. “Might have taken a few years off after high school before going into college. It happens. Not everyone’s a nerd, Garrett.”  
  
“I’m proud of my nerd status, O’Flaherty,” Zane retorted.  
  
Ty nodded at the bag in Zane’s hands. “Prints?”  
  
Zane shook his head. “None. I’ll give it to Digger to work his magic back at the lab, but I’m not expecting anything.”  
  
“Your optimism warms me, darlin’,” Ty muttered as he walked around the body. “Where’s the damn coroner?”  
  
“Here.” Fred Perrimore strode into the tent. “Sorry. Domestic assault across town. Wife shot him four times in the face.”  
  
“And that made you late?” Ty asked.  
  
“After she stabbed him twice and burned him with his own cigar,” Perrimore answered.  
  
“Jesus,” Nick said.

  
Perrimore nodded as he unpacked his bag and pulled on gloves. He glanced at Ty. “Cross says hi, by the way.”  
  
Ty snorted but grinned. “Asshole’s probably glad to be rid of me.”  
  
“He did mention something along those lines, yeah.” Perrimore pulled out some tools and got to work.  
  
Nick chuckled as he watched. Julian Cross, another detective on the force, had filled in as Ty’s temporary babysitter-slash-partner while Nick was on administrative leave up until a few weeks ago. Nick gave Ty no sympathy when he had called Nick to bitch about Cross’ attitude. Nick had spent most of his six month leave dealing with Ty’s head-shrinking younger brother, Deuce, yanking out Nick’s feelings about his lover being murdered during their last case.  
  
Nick hated feelings.  
  
Dr. Deuce, apparently, gave no fucks about what Nick hated.  
  
Nick gave no fucks about Dr. Deuce.  
  
It was an enjoyable relationship. Once a week. Every week.  
  
Ty said the only reason Nick had been so bent out of shape over that arrangement was because he wasn’t getting laid during their meetings. Then he threatened Nick with bodily harm if that changed.  
  
“Liver temp puts time of death sometime between midnight and three AM. When was the body found again?” Perrimore’s voice jerked Nick from his thoughts.  
  
“Five AM,” Ty answered.  
  
Perrimore nodded as he did a cursory examination of the body. “Well, autopsy will confirm, but my best guess for cause of death is this stab wound here.” He pointed to one high on the chest, slightly to the left. “It would have punctured a lung. He basically drowned in his own blood.”  
  
Nick shuddered. “Sounds like fun.”  
  
“Good times had by all,” Perrimore muttered wryly as he stood. “I’ll let you guys know when the autopsy is scheduled.”  
  
“Thanks,” Nick said. He turned to his partner. “If I remember right, his last class was in that building over there with a Professor Bellgrade. Start there with the questioning?”  
  
Ty glanced at the notes. “This says there’s only one other professor here who specializes in astronomy. Professor Kelly Abbott.” He raised his eyebrows. “PhD. Well then. We can talk to him after.”  
  
“Yeah, you guys go and leave me with the superstar here,” Zane spoke up from the other side of the tent.  
  
Ty groaned and pointed at Zane. “No, don’t start.”  
  
“Death by star, though,” Nick began, lips quirking.  
  
“Please stop,” Ty’s voice took on a pleading edge.  
  
“Deathstar?” Zane offered. “That’s quite a constellation prize.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus Christ.”  
  
“Looks like he really took stargazing to heart.” Nick tilted his head to one side.  
  
“I hate both of you.” Ty stalked out of the tent.  
  
Zane grinned widely. “I am in so much trouble when we get home tonight.”  
  
“Worth it?” Nick asked.  
  
Zane winked at him. “Oh yeah. Better chase after him before he takes it out on some innocent bystander, though.”  
  
Nick laughed as he left the tent, leaving Zane humming _Champagne Supernova_. Nick snorted and started whistling _Lucky Star_.  
  
“I can hear you!” Ty called.  
  
“Aw, don’t look back in anger,” Nick said as he caught up to him.  
  
“Is that another song? I swear to God. I want Cross back,” Ty grumbled as they entered the Astronomy building.  
  
The first floor was warm, well-lit, and quiet. Their footsteps echoed off the faux marble flooring and the plaster walls, which were decorated with framed paintings of, what Nick assumed were, famous astronomers and the like. The doorways were taller and narrower than average, something that dated the style of the building to the early 1900s if he remembered his reading right. If he hadn’t been here on a murder investigation, he might have taken time to appreciate the history of the place. But Nick ignored it all in favor of the right-hand wall with its list of names and office numbers for the teaching staff.  
  
“Where’s Bellgrade’s office?” Ty asked.  
  
Nick consulted the board. “Fifth floor. Abbott’s on this floor in the back it looks like.”  
  
Ty groaned. “Why is Bellgrade all the way up there?”  
  
“Suck it up, soldier. Stairs.” Nick clapped him on the shoulder and headed for the staircase on the other side of the foyer.  
  
“Bite me, freckles. Why can’t we use the elevator?”  
  
“Because you’re strung tighter than a banjo right now, and I don’t want to be trapped in a steel box with you.”  
  
Ty frowned but didn’t protest as he started climbing the stairs after his partner.  
  
They reached the top, annoyed but not winded: one of the few perks of working out at the asscrack of dawn every morning. Nick grabbed for the door handle only to be knocked back into Ty as the door swung open in his face. All he caught was messy blonde hair and sniffling as a young woman pushed past them and headed for the stairs, high heels tapping as she made her escape. He raised his eyebrows at Ty. “Well then.”  
  
“Great,” Ty grumbled before he smoothed his face into a pleasant expression.  
  
The office they were looking for was directly across from the entrance to the stairs. The door to the office was open, revealing a man in his thirties with cropped brown hair standing next to a desk. He was dressed in a black suit, the jacket undone and his white shirt unbuttoned at the top.  
  
Nick rapped his knuckles on the door. “Professor Bellgrade?”  
  
The man’s full lips quirked as he looked Nick and Ty over from head to toe with curious interest. “I am. And who might you be?”  
  
“Detectives O’Flaherty and Grady, Boston PD. We’re here to ask you about a student in your seven o’clock Wednesday class, Mason Aldrige.” Nick shook the man’s hand firmly, noting that the Professor was a few inches shorter than him and Ty.  
  
“Have a seat.” Bellgrade gestured to two chairs opposite his rather ostentatious wooden desk. He sat in a large leather desk chair and folded his hands on the blotter. “Has Mason gotten himself into trouble?”  
  
Nick cleared his throat as he sat. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but Mason’s body was found early this morning on campus.”  
  
Bellgrade’s mouth parted, his eyes widening. “My God…” He rubbed his fingers over his lips and sat back in his chair. “What happened?”  
  
“Stabbed,” Ty answered, his gaze narrowed and sharp.  
  
“Dear Lord. Has anyone called the boy’s family?” Bellgrade asked.  
  
“We’ll be contacting them shortly,” Nick answered. “Can you tell us a little bit about Mason?”  
  
Bellgrade’s eyebrows quirked. “He was a good student. Fair grades. I’m not sure I understand what you’re looking for.”  
  
Ty shifted in his chair. “From what you knew of him, was he well-liked?”  
  
“From what I saw, he appeared to be. Various students would save him a seat in my lectures or seemed pleased to see him.”  
  
“Did you ever see him outside of class?” Ty asked.  
  
“Office hours if he had questions about the course or anything to discuss,” Bellgrade answered.  
  
Nick made a note. “Can you tell us where you were last night?”  
  
“I stayed late to prepare for the department meeting next week. I’m sure my assistant can tell you exactly what time I left.”  
  
“We’d like your assistant’s contact information.” Ty scribbled something in his notebook.  
  
“Yes, of course.” Bellgrade grabbed a fountain pen and a notecard and began writing as he spoke. “I stopped by the store for groceries after I left the university, then home.”  
  
“What time did you get home?” Nick asked.  
  
“Around eleven, I believe. Am I a suspect?”  
  
Everyone always asked that. Nick smiled. “Just routine questions. When did you see Mason last?”  
  
Bellgrade paused, his brows furrowed. “Last night at our class, as you mentioned.”  
  
“Can anyone verify that?” Nick asked as he made a note.  
  
“My assistant, most likely. Any of his classmates.” Bellgrade stood and handed the card to Ty, who glanced at it before tucking it into his notebook.  
  
“And that’s the last time you spoke to him?” Nick asked carefully.  
  
Bellgrade nodded. “Yes, it is.”  
  
“What time did you arrive here this morning?” Ty asked.  
  
“A little after six AM. I was running late. Accident on the road on my way in.”  
  
Nick arched an eyebrow. “Running late at six AM?”  
  
Bellgrade smiled. “I’m a morning person. I start my mornings extremely early.”  
  
“Do you live alone?” Nick asked.  
  
Bellgrade nodded with a quirk of one eyebrow. “Very alone.”  
  
Nick suppressed an eye roll. “Is there anyone that can verify your whereabouts between the hours of eleven PM and four AM?”  
  
Bellgrade hummed pleasantly. “The building I live in has a security system that requires its residents to swipe in and out whenever they enter or leave the building.” He thumbed through the phone laying on his desk for a moment. With a flourish he pulled out another notecard and copied the information from his phone onto it. When he was finished writing he slid the card across the desk. “Here is the information for the security in my building. If you call that number they should be able to tell you when I swiped in and out.”  
  
“Thank you.” Nick took the card. Bellgrade’s handwriting was large and neat. He handed the card over to Ty, who tucked it into his notebook.  
  
Bellgrade smiled widely. “Is there anything else I can do for you? I’m running late for my next lecture.”  
  
Ty pulled out one of their business cards, with the number for the Boston police department’s homicide division, and held it out to Bellgrade between two fingers. “Call us if you remember anything else.”  
  
“Oh, I hardly imagine that I’ll be able to provide you with any new details, as I know nothing else beyond what I’ve already told you.” He reached out and plucked the card from Ty. “However, I will keep this handy. One never knows when they might be in need of a pair of strapping detectives such as yourselves.”  
  
Ty’s smile didn’t falter. He nodded and turned to leave.  
  
“Have a good day, Professor,” Nick said as he stood.  
  
Bellgrade stood, his gaze raking over Nick again and his mouth curling into a half-smile. “I’m sure I will.” He offered his hand and Nick shook it briefly.  
  
Nick exited the professor’s office, rolling his neck to crack some of the tension out. Of course his first case back was a murder, and the first person they interview blatantly flirted with him. He pushed back the memories that threatened, covering them with a finely honed sense of outward calm. Ty watched him carefully as they headed down the stairs.  
  
“You okay?” Ty asked.  
  
Nick loosened his tie a little bit and unbuttoned the top button. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. It’s just…weird.”  
  
“We can ask for a different case. Give this one to Cross.” The comment wasn’t in judgment of anyone’s skills. Just one partner looking out for the other.  
  
And Nick knew that. “No, I can handle it. That guy just made me feel a little off.”  
  
Ty rolled his eyes and flipped open his notebook. “You just didn’t like that he was undressing you with his eyes.”  
  
“Really, Ty?” Nick pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
Ty snickered. “Well, let’s see if this Professor Abbott is any better. Maybe we can get some answers out of him.”  
  
Nick rolled his shoulders back, trying to keep up the outward appearance of professionalism and patience. He hated feeling like he had something to prove. All it took was one serial killer, a dead lover, a breakdown and, suddenly, everyone seemed like they were waiting for Nick to completely crack. Slide over the edge and never return. His lieutenant, his captain, and a few coworkers had managed to work in the word _retirement_ into nearly every conversation.  
  
No. He wasn’t going to give up a career he’d worked damn hard for. He didn’t care what anyone thought. He could handle a murder case.  
  
End of discussion.  
  
They paused downstairs while Ty called someone at the station about verifying the security logs for Professor Bellgrade’s building on the night of the murder. When he got off the phone, they threaded their way through a few hallways to the offices in the back.  
  
Of course the office in question was empty.  
  
“Are you looking for Professor Abbott?” a feminine voice came from behind them.  
  
Nick turned with raised eyebrows, smiling at the young woman blinking owlishly at them. “Do you know where he is?”  
  
“Lecture. Room 204 upstairs.” She pointed down the hall.  
  
“Thank you, ma’am,” Ty drawled and winked at her before heading down the hallway.  
  
“Do you really have to flirt with everyone?” Nick asked as he caught up.  
  
Ty grinned at him. “I’m married. Not dead.”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes as they headed up the steps to the second floor. Pale wooden doors lined the sides of the hallway, each presumably leading to a lecture hall. He located 204 quickly enough and eased the door open. The hall was mostly dark, but Nick made out the half-bowl shape barely filled a third of the way with students. The small stage at the bottom of the room was lit in harsh white light which reflected off the dry erase boards in stripes of white and color.  
  
“I do not miss this,” Ty whispered as they leaned against the back wall to wait.  
  
Nick snorted softly. “Not a fan of lectures?”  
  
“Not a fan of sitting still for ninety minutes.” Ty folded his arms and leaned his head against the wall.  
  
Nick bit his bottom lip against a laugh. He scanned the hall, finally taking in the figure at the front of the room.  
  
Professor Abbott stood in front of a lectern. He was dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks, a matching gray vest, and a white button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’d glanced over the top of his glasses at them when they entered but, beyond the slight quirk of one eyebrow, hadn’t acknowledged their presence or paused in his lecture. He used his hands as he spoke and a slight smile graced his lips, which scrunched the corners of his eyes.  
  
Nick forced his eyes to stay on the professor’s face instead of the tanned hollow of the man’s throat peeking out from the opening of his undone shirt collar. He shifted his concentration to his notepad even though he couldn’t really see it in the dark. Next to him, Ty shuffled and grumbled under his breath. If this lecture didn’t end soon, Ty would start making popping noises with his tongue and that was right before things got really irritating.  
  
The lights over the stage dimmed a little and a star map popped up on the massive expanse of white wall above the dry erase boards.  
  
“What does he teach, horoscopes?” Ty muttered.  
  
“That’s astrology, numbnuts,” Nick whispered while watching Abbott’s gestures increase in size and speed as he started pointing out specific stars on the displays above him. “This is astronomy.” Nick tilted his head. “Second year, I think.”  
  
Ty made a noncommittal noise.  
  
Nick ignored him and focused on the professor. Something tugged in his gut as he watched how animated the man got over his study of choice. Even some of the students--mostly female, he noted--were leaning forward, enraptured as he spun off a story about one of the southern sky constellations. He paced the stage as he spoke, his stride filled with infectious energy, his smile growing as he engaged the class in a discussion.  
  
“You’re ogling,” Ty whispered.  
  
“I am not,” Nick hissed. Ty snorted but kept quiet, pressing his lips together against a laugh. Nick elbowed him in the ribs. “Shut up, Grady.”  
  
A throat clearing at the front of the room interrupted their snickering.  
  
“Gentlemen, if you’re going to sit in on my lecture, then, please, take a damn seat and keep yourselves quiet.”  
  
Nick’s cheeks heated at the quiet authority in the professor’s voice. He nodded and pulled Ty over to a pair of chairs at the back of the lecture hall. He unceremoniously shoved Ty into one of them and shook his head when Ty opened his mouth to protest. Ty’s jaw snapped shut, his eyebrows climbing up his forehead as he glanced at the professor then back to Nick. A slow smile crept over his face.  
  
Goddammit, Nick was going to catch so much shit for this later.  
  
Nick sunk into his own seat and crossed his arms. He studiously ignored his partner’s knowing glances as he absorbed the lecture. If he found himself leaning forward to hang on each word from the professor’s mouth, it was only because he was trying to get a feel for the man’s character. He almost believed that.  
  
Nearly an hour later, after Ty had dismantled his pen at least four times, Professor Abbott dismissed his students.  
  
Ty’s phone rang as the students began weaving out of the hall.  
  
“Grady.” Ty listened to the person on the other end of the call speak for a couple minutes. Nodding and grunting at things they said. “You’re sure on those times?” Another pause, and Ty rubbed the bridge of his nose. “All right, thanks for checking, Eli.” Ty hung up and turned to Nick. “That was Sanchez. Professor Bellgrade’s alibi checked out. He swiped in on the building security system at ten forty-five PM last night and out at five AM this morning.”  
  
Nick sighed. “I figured his alibi would be solid. First interview would be too damn easy.” He patted his partner on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go harass another professor.”  
  
Nick and a disgruntled Ty made their way to the front of the hall. Nick found himself smoothing his shirt as they approached and somewhat regretting jerking his tie askew. He caught Ty’s eye roll out of the corner of his vision, but ignored him.  
  
Before Nick had a chance to make the normal introductions, the professor spun on his heels and pinned them both down with a reproachful glance over his glasses.  
  
“Ah yes, the two gentlemen who decided to arrive late and interrupt my lecture, thus disturbing my students.” He watched them with barely suppressed irritation in his blue-green eyes, which were still bright from the energy of his lecture.  
  
And what fucking gorgeous eyes they are. The thought jumped into Nick’s mind unbidden. No. He wasn’t going there again. He couldn’t.  
  
Nick swallowed a sigh and tried to bat away the lingering lust as Ty flipped open his notebook and pasted on his trademark winning smile.  
  
“Detectives Grady and O’Flaherty, Boston PD. We’d like to ask you a couple questions if you have a moment.”  
  
The professor blinked at them, obviously not expecting that response. He still seemed unimpressed, though, as he folded his arms. “Identification?”  
  
Ty smirked and flashed his badge. Nick did the same, keeping his expression carefully blank.  
  
The professor leaned forward a bit and squinted at Ty’s credentials for a moment then quirked an eyebrow as he spent a little more time scanning Nick’s. He straightened, appearing a few inches shorter than Nick’s six-one, and offered nothing more than a bored expression. Most people at least pretended to be impressed. This guy gave nothing away with his schooled features. Nick found himself unwittingly intrigued.  
  
“Those are very impressive.” The professor walked over to a small desk and gathered his papers. “I’m sure that means you have a valid excuse for the interruption, then?”  
  
Before Ty could say anything, Nick stepped forward. “Sorry about the interruption.” He gave the professor an apologetic smile. Ty snorted. Nick resisted the urge to stamp on his partner’s foot. “We need to ask you a few questions about a former student of yours, Mason Aldridge.”  
  
The professor straightened from where he’d been hunched over his desk and looked at them, his expression a mixture of curiosity and concern. “Former student? He’s my teaching assistant. Has something happened to Mason?”  
  
“He’s dead,” Ty said bluntly.  
  
The professor’s eyebrows rose, his gray-blue eyes widening. “What? What happened? When did it happen?”  
  
“His body was found this morning behind the observatory building. Can you tell us the last time you spoke with him and where you were last night?”  
  
The professor blinked at them, his composure cracking a bit around the edges. “Oh, I, ah…”  
  
“Professor Abbott…” Nick began.  
  
“Call me Kelly,” the professor said in a distracted tone as he ran a hand over his scruffy goatee.  
  
Ty made a surprised noise. Nick smiled as pleasantly as he could muster. He hated this part. Telling people that someone they knew, someone they loved or cared for, was gone.  
  
“Okay, Kelly. One thing at a time. Can you tell us when you last spoke with Mason?”  
  
“He assists during my Tuesday lectures. So, this past Tuesday.” Kelly took a deep breath. He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the desk. “We were supposed to be meeting this afternoon to go over plans for a new series of lectures starting next semester.”  
  
 _Two days ago_. Nick made a note.  
  
“How did he die?” Kelly asked in a tight voice.  
  
“We’ll get to that,” Ty answered smoothly. “Where were you last night?”  
  
Kelly’s eyebrows rose again. “Am I a suspect?”  
  
“Just routine questions,” Nick interjected. “We ask everyone this. Depending on where you were or what you were doing, you may have seen something. You never know.”  
  
And Nick never explained that much. What the hell? He needed to treat Kelly--Professor Abbott--the same as any other suspect.  
  
Ty cleared his throat and stared at Kelly with a pointed expression. “Where were you last night?”  
  
“I got home around seven, about an hour after my last lecture. I logged in to the school’s online service to update assignments and lecture notes for my students. The server should have kept track of when I was doing that. I can get you a login for it. After that, I made dinner and graded tests. Then I worked on my second book for a few more hours before going to bed.”  
  
Nick and Ty exchanged a glance. Nick’s chest tightened.  
  
“Can anyone corroborate this?” Ty asked.  
  
Kelly frowned. “Other than the server? No. I live alone.”  
  
“So, after six or seven PM last night, there is no one that can actually verify your whereabouts?” Nick asked.  
  
“Well, it took about an hour to update assignments and notes.” Kelly’s voice grew brittle.  
  
“So…eight,” Ty responded flatly.  
  
Kelly nodded.  
  
“What time did you arrive on campus this morning?” Nick asked, trying to keep his voice comforting.  
  
Kelly eyed him carefully. “Six AM. My first class is at eight.” He pushed off the desk. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have office hours for students, and you’ve already made me late.” He turned in an obvious dismissal and started gathering papers in jerky motions.  
  
“He was stabbed,” Ty said. “Mason was stabbed. In the heart.”  
  
Kelly froze but didn’t turn around.  
  
Oh, great, they were already falling into the familiar roles of Antagonistic Cop and Peacekeeper Cop. Nick rubbed his forehead. “Ty…” he muttered.  
  
Ty’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t look at Nick. “We’re trying to find a murderer, Professor. So if you know something...” Ty took a step forward, the movement echoing in the now empty hall.  
“I answered your questions, detectives. So unless you’re charging me with something…” Kelly trailed off as he turned with a thin half-smile and a tilt of his head.  
  
Nick blew out a breath and nodded. “Do you have a number where we can reach you if we have any more questions?”  
  
“You can call the school. They have a line to my office.” Kelly shouldered his bag, his long fingers flexing around the strap a few times. “Anything further?”  
  
Ty started to speak, but Nick put a hand on his forearm. “If you think of anything else,” he fished a business card from his pocket and scribbled his cell number on the back, “give me a call.”  
  
Kelly tucked the card into his bag without looking at it and nodded curtly. He brushed past them and left through a side door.  
  
Ty spun on Nick. “What in the flying heavenly fuck was that?”  
  
Nick shoved his notepad in his pocket. “What?”  
  
“Your personal cell number? Really? Wasn’t aware you had a professorial kink.”  
  
“Oh and your method was so much better.” Nick ignored the jab, turned, and started to climb the stairs to the exit. “One of these days, a witness is going to just haul off and punch you, and I’m not going to stop them.”  
  
“A witness? Is that what we’re calling suspects without alibis these days? Or is that only for when you want to get in their pants?”  
  
Nick rounded on him. “Are you accusing me of being unprofessional?”  
  
Ty didn’t flinch even as Nick’s voice took on an edge. “I’d never do that, Irish.”  
  
“Good. Innocent until proven guilty, remember?” Nick shoved through the door of the lecture hall, turning toward the stairwell. He heard Ty shuffling behind him, but the man, thankfully, kept quiet.  
  
Nick hit the stairwell and yanked at his tie again. Only this time his irritation was the result of his partner’s insensitivity. And maybe a little due to his sudden unwanted lust for a blue-eyed professor.  
  
“I’m just trying to keep you from getting distracted. Or hurt,” Ty said eventually. “This is your first case back.”  
  
Nick stared straight ahead as they descended the stairs. “Well aware of that fact. This won’t be like last time.”  
  
Ty didn’t answer. He knew better than to poke at that still healing wound. The vestiges of the Tin Man serial murders weren’t even three months in storage and, in those boxes, the evidence and photos of Scott Alston’s fourteen victims. The final victim, and by far the most brutal, was Ryan Marino, a key witness and Nick’s lover.  
  
Nick paused at the stairwell door, his hand on the knob. He leveled a look at Ty. “Thanks for bringing that up, by the way.”  
  
Regret flashed through his partner’s hazel eyes. “I’m sorry. It was a low blow. But…” Ty raked a hand through his hair. “I saw how you looked at Abbott. It was too fucking familiar. I can’t watch you go through that again. _You_ cannot go through that again.”  
  
Nick ground his jaw so hard his back molars ached, nodded once, and walked away, not bothering to see if Ty followed. The pain of that memory sliced so deep, Nick couldn’t see the bottom. Of course, Ty was right. He was being objective--something Nick should be doing himself. He didn’t know what it was about the teal-eyed professor, but his gut twisted and his chest flipped whenever Nick thought about him. How animated he was during his lecture. How absolutely in love with the subject he was. Nick had never thought about intelligence being so damn sexy before today.  
  
He shook his head as he pushed through the main doors and out into the crisp fall air. Nope. He needed to get his shit straight and that did not involve lusting after Professor Kelly Abbott.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly managed to make it to his office before his hands started shaking. He threw his bag on the desk and slumped into his chair, dragging his trembling fingers through his hair. He fisted his hands and rubbed his thighs, trying to calm the whirlwind of emotion in his chest.

_30…29…28…27…26…25…_

_They weren’t yelling at you. Not like that._

_24…23…22…21…20…_

Mason was dead.

Stabbed.

Holy fuck.

It’d taken all his strength to stay composed in front of the two detectives as they calmly dispensed that information. And implied that he may have had something to do with Mason’s murder. Fuck them very much. It also didn’t help that they were both hot as hell, although the abrasiveness of Grady didn’t fly with him.

O’Flaherty on the other hand, with his freckles and brilliant green eyes. Curls were a weakness for Kelly and the detective’s red hair was just so…

_No. No way._

Kelly leaned back, the chair creaking under the movement, and closed his eyes. He continued counting slowly in his head as he took deep breaths, trying to get his raging heartbeat to a more manageable rhythm.

“Hard class?”

Kelly groaned inwardly. Last person he wanted to see. He opened one eye. “Can I help you, Bellgrade?”

Professor Bellgrade leaned on the door frame, his immaculate suit buttoned and cuff links glittering in the light. He wore a pleasant smile that didn’t quite reach his stormy blue eyes. Kelly felt rumpled next to the man, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Did you also get a visit from Boston’s finest?” Bellgrade asked.

Kelly sat up and shuffled papers on his desk. “Yep. You?”

Bellgrade hummed and let himself into the office, lowering into a chair. Kelly held back an eye roll and managed to smooth on a pleasant smile he didn’t feel.

“I did,” Bellgrade said, managing to sound put-out and intrigued at the same time. “Apparently, Mason is no longer with us.”

Kelly stiffened. “They told me.”

“Tragic.”

“Very.”

“He was yours, wasn’t he?” Bellgrade asked.

Kelly raised his eyebrows. “Mine?”

Bellgrade smiled widely. “Your TA.”

“Oh, yes, he was. But you knew that.”

“I did.”

Silence walked up and took the other available chair.

Kelly thumbed through a stack of pink _While You Were Out_ slips. His agent. His editor. Two students. One dean.

_And a partridge in a pear tree…_

He rubbed his face. He needed a vacation. Or he needed to get laid. Striking green eyes flashed in his memory and warmth rolled over his skin.

Kelly raised his eyebrows at Bellgrade. “Did you need something, William?”

“Just making sure you’re all right. Seeing as how you’re new here.”

_Because being the new professor means I can’t handle crazy shit. Or smug idiots such as yourself._ Kelly twisted his lips into a pleasant smile. “I’m fine. I appreciate your concern.”

Bellgrade’s smile never faltered. “Good to hear. I saw your book is on the Times list for the third week in a row. Congratulations.”

Kelly almost mentally tripped over the redirect, but he kept composed. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“How is the second fairing?”

“It’s fairing.” Kelly folded his hands on the blotter and waited, his head tilted and his expression expectant.

Bellgrade’s smile slipped only a little. “I best be getting back to my lesson plans. We should have a drink soon, you and I.”

“Of course.” Kelly made no move to get up or offer a handshake as Bellgrade rose. He had absolutely no intention whatsoever of sharing anything with that man. Not even a juice box.

Especially not a juice box.

He suppressed a shudder as he leaned back in his chair again, comforted by the snick of the door closing with Bellgrade on the other side.

Kelly blew out a breath and reached for his bag, craving the mental familiarity of routine. He pulled out his books and papers, digging around in the bottom for his favorite pen. His fingers closed around a small, rectangular piece of cardstock and he pulled it out with a frown.

_Detective Nick O’Flaherty, Boston PD._ A desk number and a main switchboard number were listed in embossed black print underneath. He flipped it over and noted the scrawled number on the back was different.

The green-eyed detective’s name was Nick, and he’d given Kelly his cell phone number.

Well now, didn’t that just make his stomach flip?

He set the card to the side, stared at it for a long moment, then reached for his binder. _He’s investigating Mason’s murder, Abbott. Don’t read into it._

Twelve minutes later, he set his pen down and stared at the card again. It’s not like you have anything new to tell him.

Kelly leaned back in his chair and stared blankly at the wall across from his desk. The detective’s green eyes haunted him, bringing forth memories he didn’t want to deal with.

Kelly had only been in Boston a little under two years. Before that he’d taught at a university in Denver. Thoughts of Denver brought up thoughts of another pair of green eyes, these ones darker, and the bitter taste of betrayal.

Travis had been charming in the beginning. Boisterous and full of life. They’d gotten together in college after meeting in a psychology class. Kelly had been blown away by Travis’ wealth of knowledge on the subject. It seemed almost innate, like he’d been born with it. Kelly found Travis’ mind utterly fascinating…and that eventually led to more. At first, Kelly’d been hesitant. He’d never been with a guy and, coming from a conservative environment, being bisexual wasn’t something he’d ever really shared.

With anyone.

But with Travis it was easy.

The first year was all learning and romance and exploring each other. He knew Travis’ quirks. He was flattered when Travis bought him new clothes. A shirt here. A jacket there. A pair of shoes Travis said drove him wild when Kelly wore them.

So he did.

Travis bought him a top of the line laptop, saying he believed in Kelly’s dream to write a book. It wasn’t until after the book had been accepted for publication that Kelly found the stalker-like software hidden on the computer which allowed Travis to track everything he’d done on it. Travis claimed it was software standard to the computer. He distracted Kelly with tickets to a symposium Kelly had been wanting to attend. So Kelly dropped the subject.

Kelly had been in love; he’d believed Travis had loved him too. Hell, Travis had said it all the time. And that meant he did, right?

The first time Travis shoved him was during a fight. Kelly couldn’t even remember what the fight was about. All he remembered was big palms and digging fingers and pain as his head hit the edge of a cabinet. Travis had frozen, his eyes going wide as if he couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Kelly remembered the apologies spilling from Travis’ lips almost as soon as Kelly’s head made contact.

They’d both seemed so shocked.

Kelly had stayed for, and endured, three more years.

And the laptop was the first thing Kelly replaced after he’d left Denver. After he ran.

Kelly’s gaze went distant. Travis was long gone now. He’d never be able to hurt Kelly, or anyone else, ever again. He swallowed hard, his fingers rubbing the spot on his scalp that still tingled with faint memory even though the wound had long since healed.

He blew out a long, steadying breath and rolled his shoulders back. That was then, and nothing was going to come of him dwelling over it. Thankfully, a soft knock at the door signaled one of his students arriving with questions on last week’s paper.

He threw himself into the routine and nearly overwhelming distraction that was his next two lectures plus office hours for students. He welcomed the interaction with other people with a fervor. Anything to keep from thinking about earlier that morning, Mason’s murder, or the handsome detective.

When he came up for air, it was late in the afternoon, and his desk phone jangled. He fumbled clumsy hands across the scattered papers and grabbed the receiver.

“Professor Abbott.”

The other end of the line was silent.

Kelly frowned. “Hello?”

He strained to hear if there was anyone on the other end of the line. After a few more moments, he decided that whoever had called must have done so accidentally, or they’d inadvertently left their phone muted. He was just about to hang up when the silence was disrupted.

Giggling.

Faint giggling on the line. Too faint to judge age or gender, but, nevertheless, the sound sent chills up and down his spine.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at, asshole, but you need to quit calling me. It wasn’t funny over the summer, and it’s especially not funny today.” Kelly ignored the tremor in his voice.

The giggling took on a more hysterical tone.

Kelly slammed the receiver down. His palms were slick with sweat, his hands shaking. Fucking hell. He made fists and rubbed them on his thighs again, counting steadily backwards from thirty. Again. It took until the final five-count before his breathing returned to normal and his heart wasn’t trying to win the Indy 500.

Two panic attacks in one day. Not okay. Not fucking okay.

His gaze fell on the business card and he snatched it up. He was dialing the number scrawled on the back before he could think better of it.

It rang twice. “O’Flaherty.”

“Detective?” Kelly cleared his throat and tried again. “Detective O’Flaherty?”

There was a beat of silence then a chuckle. “Well, you did call my cell phone. Who is this?”

“Kelly. I mean, Professor Abbott. From the university. We met this morning?” Jesus, he was rambling like an idiot.

Another chuckle. “I remember who you are, Professor. How can I help you?”

Kelly froze. Was he really…? _Fuck._ He dragged his free hand through his hair. “I didn’t mention something else that’s been happening.”

Silence.

Kelly glanced at the phone to make sure they hadn’t been disconnected. “Hello?”

“Withholding information?”

“No! I mean…” Kelly huffed. “I forgot. And then it happened again, so I called and…yeah.”

“Okay…” The word was drawn out in confusion. “Are you going to tell me?”

Kelly took a deep, steadying breath and blew it out slowly. “Do you know where McGinty’s is?”

“I do.”

“Meet me there in an hour?” He tried to ignore the sudden swirl of butterflies in his chest.

A beat. “All right, Kelly. See you then.” The phone went dead.

Kelly replaced the handset in its cradle, surprised to see his hands weren’t shaking. They were perfectly steady.

==

Nick pulled open the heavy oaken door leading in to the warmly lit interior of McGinty’s Pub. The interior walls were made of exposed brick and featured local artists’ work for sale. The tables were a mixture of wooden tops fastened to barrels and leather-clad booths. A U-shaped bar jutted out of the far wall, nestled next to a narrow staircase that led to a second level with more seating. It was cozy and eclectic. A little rowdy. A little intimate.

Just the way he liked it.

A passing server asked him if he needed a table. Nick glanced at the bar and, spotting the tousled dark head of hair, he shook his head with a wink and threaded his way through the maze of tables. “Abbott?”

Kelly jumped a little then smoothed on a friendly smile. “Detective.”

Nick slid onto the adjacent stool. “Nick.”

“Sorry?”

“My first name. Nick.” Nick signaled the bartender and pointed at Kelly’s beer then held up two fingers.

“Right. Nick.” Kelly’s fingers flexed around his pint glass.

Nick chose to ignore how much he enjoyed the way Kelly said his name. He cleared his throat and nodded his thanks at the bartender. “So. You called this meeting.”

“I did.” Kelly stared at his beer, a faint line appearing between his brows. Nick swallowed hard as his eyes followed Kelly’s tongue tracing his bottom lip. He noted the tightness of Kelly’s jaw and a sudden wave of concern seemed to barrel out of nowhere.

“Hey, you all right?”

Kelly’s eyebrows rose and he smiled at Nick. “No, actually. I’m not. My student is dead. Murdered. You and your partner intimated that I’m a suspect. And I’m getting…unnerving phone calls.”

Nick blinked at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Which part?” Kelly muttered as he raised his glass to his lips.

“Phone calls.” Nick frowned.

“Right.” Kelly drank deeply for a moment. When he replaced his glass on the bartop, he seemed to puff up, like he was psyching himself up to explain. Kelly’s long fingers traced patterns in the condensation on the outside of his glass as he spoke. “They started…” he trailed off and frowned. With a quick shake of his head he continued. “They started toward the beginning of this year. Right after the winter break, I think? At first it was the occasional silence-filled call when I was working late. The person always hung up quickly, and they only happened once or twice in the first few months. So I didn’t think anything of them. Wrong number or something, I figured. But then…”

“They escalated,” Nick supplied, a hint of questioning in his tone.

Kelly laughed bitterly. “Oh yeah, they escalated. It was about a week before the spring midterms when the giggling started.”

Nick opened his mouth and leaned toward Kelly slightly before sitting back up straight. “I’m sorry, giggling?”

“I think it’s a recording. Maybe. It’s this quiet, genderless giggling. It doesn’t start right away after I answer, either—there’s always some random stretch of silence beforehand. Like the caller wants to keep me guessing. Keep me hoping it’s just a wrong number, you know?”

“That’s pretty weird. And they’ve been going on all year?”

Kelly frowned at the paper coaster under his pint glass. “They stopped toward the end of spring, and I thought that was it.”

“But it wasn’t.” A chill started working its way through Nick’s bones.

“They started up again in July. After my first book was published.”

“How often do you get the calls now?”

“Once or twice a week,” Kelly answered, finally glancing at Nick with hesitant eyes.

“And you never thought to report the calls? Call the police or take it up with the faculty or your department head? Hell, the school must have some kind of IT department, right?”

Kelly sighed. “At first, at the beginning of the year, I thought it was my ex.”

Nick arched an eyebrow. The way Kelly’s voice tightened around those words and the muscles in the back of Kelly’s neck popped a little put him on edge. He already didn’t like the ex.

He cleared his throat. “Ex-wife?”

Kelly snorted into his beer. “Boyfriend.” He shot Nick a sideways glance. “Pleasant news?”

The laugh barked out of Nick before he could catch it. “Maybe.”

“Subtle, Detective.” Kelly smirked at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

“I try.” Nick took a long swallow of his beer as heat crawled up the back of his neck.

“You okay?” Kelly peered at him, green-gray eyes darting to his neck and back with a tiny smirk.

Nick coughed and forced a smile. “Fine. So, what made you figure out that it wasn’t your ex?”

Kelly sobered and turned his gaze to the mirror over the bar. “Travis died in May. Car crash in Denver. Drunk driver plowed into him.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

Kelly shrugged, his smile thin and brittle. “I’m over it.” He sniffed once. “So yeah, when the calls picked up again in July, I realized they aren’t my ex. I don’t know who it is.”

Nick’s hand moved like he was going to wrap it around the back of Kelly’s neck, but he managed to get ahold of himself at the last second and went for a supportive shoulder pat. _Smooth, Irish._

Kelly flinched when Nick’s hand landed on his shoulder. He covered it quickly by straightening and rolling his shoulders back, but Nick pulled his hand back like it was on fire. He recognized that kind of flinch. And if that flinch had anything to do with the aforementioned ex, Nick was going to find some way to bring the guy back to life so he could kill him again.

Kelly frowned at Nick, his eyes dark and daring him to say something about the flinch. “Something wrong?”

Nick managed a head shake. Not the time to bring up whatever the hell that was. He didn’t feel like poking at old wounds tonight, not for either of them. “I’m good.”

“Good.” Kelly gestured to Nick’s empty glass. “Another?”

“Sure.”

“Food?”

Probably would be a good idea. He’d skipped lunch. “Sounds good.”

Kelly smiled at him before signaling the bartender and asking for menus and another round of beers. It was a soft smile, a simple curve of the lips, but goddamn, was it pretty. While Kelly’s back was turned, Nick discreetly adjusted himself then put his elbows on the bar. This was going to be a long evening. Part of him was thankful to have a new face to fall asleep thinking about, though. It was better than pining over a ghost.

Kelly turned to accept the menus from the bartender. As he spun back around, his knee knocked into Nick’s under the bar. He didn’t move away and neither did Nick.

Their drinks arrived, shaking them from their stupor. Nick’s face grew alarmingly hot, and he was comforted to see a blush staining Kelly’s cheeks as well. They shared a small smile as Kelly handed Nick’s menu over to him, his long fingers brushing Nick’s.

Nick cleared his throat, eyes roving over the printed dishes. Mostly. He glanced at Kelly, amused to see the same side-eyeing from the other barstool. Heat rolled under Nick’s skin, and his stomach flipped. He was walking into dangerous territory here, but, at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“So, uh,” Kelly began, “have you been here before?”

Nick snorted. “I’m Irish.”

Kelly tilted his chin up, eyes narrowing. “Right, so…you’ve been here a lot, then? Is that why you’re studying the menu like it’s your lecture notes and the teacher just announced a pop quiz in five minutes?”

Nick blushed again and looked down. _Jesus, you’re not a goddamn virgin. Calm the fuck down._ He steeled his nerves, looked up, and locked gazes with Kelly. “Would you be the teacher in this scenario?”

Kelly arched an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t be the first time, Detective.” He leaned forward a little, his teeth dragging slowly over his lower lip. “And I’m a damn good teacher.”

Nick’s brain tripped as he met Kelly’s dark eyes. He thought back to their first meeting and huffed. “What color are your eyes anyway?”

Kelly laughed. “Been thinking about them for a while, have we?”

“Maybe.”

Kelly’s smile widened, all teeth and eyes full of sin. “I have heterochromia. My eyes are different colors, actually.”

“Which colors?” Nick leaned closer.

“Blue. Green. Gray. A little of this. A little of that. They change with my mood or the lighting.” Kelly matched Nick’s lean, bringing them too close for such a public setting, especially given the circumstances. Nick’s entire world filled with the sight and smell of Kelly, and all he wanted to do was eliminate about two inches of space so he could find out if the Professor tasted as good as he imagined.

For the first time since he’d gotten Kelly’s call, Ty’s words of warning echoed in Nick’s mind. He inhaled sharply and straightened back up again. No matter how much he may have wanted to let it progress naturally, he simply couldn’t take that risk. Not again. His stomach lurched and pain curled around his heart. Never again.

A brief frown crossed Kelly’s face, but his features smoothed over as he sat up too, suddenly intent on his beer.

The bartender chose that moment to come over and take their orders, which they both gave quickly. Nick groped around for something to say.

“Sorry I was so short with you guys earlier,” Kelly said suddenly. “You caught me off-guard.”

Nick shrugged. “We tend to do that. Sorry my partner was a bit of an ass.”

Kelly laughed. “You seem to have your hands full with that one.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Nick said into his beer as he took another drink.

“No, you were just doing your job and I was…” Kelly trailed off with a shrug.

Nick swiped a hand over his mouth, pressing his lips together on a smile. “Honestly? I thought you were…haughty. One of those stuck-up British types.”

Kelly gaped at him. “What, like Bellgrade? Hell no! Please, don’t compare me to that a— guy.”

Nick snorted. “No, I’ve met him. You can call him an asshole.”

Kelly laughed, the sound clear and boyish. Warmth sped through Nick’s arms and curled around his spine. He hadn’t been this attracted to anyone this quickly in years, including his last lover. The realization left him feeling equal parts nervous and thrilled. With a side of _this can’t happen again_ , the thought sending a cold spike right through his buzz.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He grumbled as he fished it out, rolling his eyes at the name on the ID. He smiled at Kelly as he put the phone to his ear. “Hey, Ty.”

“Whoa, where are you? It’s loud.”

“A bar.”

“Alone?”

“Nope.” Nick winced internally as Ty choked a laugh. Ty was going to kill him.

“Well, shit, who with?”

Fuck. “The, uh, professor. Abbott.”

Nick pulled the phone away from his ear, wincing as Ty’s shouting and cursing could be heard from a foot away. Kelly’s eyebrows rose slowly. “Wow.”

“Told you.” Nick waited a beat then put the phone back to his ear. “You done?”

“What the hell, O? What the fucking hell are you doing?”

“Having a beer. What are you doing? Besides yelling at me.”

“I’ll tell you what I’m doing,” Ty growled. “I’m standing over another goddamn body while you’re trying to get your dick sucked by the headmaster.”

Heat crawled up the back of Nick’s neck as he was pretty sure Ty was talking loud enough for Kelly and a few other close-by patrons to hear. “Christ, Tyler.” He blew out a breath. “Where are you?”

“The apartment complex at Ivy and St. Marys. The pink one with the fucking palm trees out front.” Nick could hear Ty flailing and imagined his unoccupied arm flopping about. Probably sending a few beat cops into duck and cover mode. Which was never a good sign. “Also, flashy blue lights. If you were here, you’d see all the damn flashy blue lights.”

Kelly stilled. “Which complex did he say?”

“I think it’s called Paradise Place.”

His face went pale. “That’s…that’s my apartment complex.”


	3. Chapter 3

“What is he doing here?” Ty pointed at Kelly as Nick walked up.

“He lives here,” Nick answered calmly.

Ty frowned. “Other side of the tape, Hogwarts.”

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath. He glanced at Kelly, gesturing with his chin to the tape with a small smile.

Ty’s stomach lurched. Dammit, he knew that smile.

Once the professor was securely on the civilian side of the scene, Ty grabbed Nick by the elbow and jerked him toward apartment 215. “Have a good date, Irish?”

“Until you called, yeah.” Nick pulled his elbow free.

“Oh, poor baby, a murder got in the way of you getting laid. I feel so bad for you. Wait, no, that was a lie.”

“Right, whenever you get your panties untwisted, mind telling me what we’ve got? Do you think it’s related to the one at the university?”

“We’ve got one body. A female in her early twenties. Neighbor found the body about an hour ago in the back bedroom.” Ty handed Nick a pair of gloves as they made their way down the hallway. “It looks like her throat was cut with some kind of weird, metal frisbee-looking thing.”

When they entered the bedroom, Ty’s gaze was immediately drawn to his husband’s dark, curly hair. In spite of Ty’s irritation with Nick, the sight of Zane’s lean, muscular form never ceased to send a charge up Ty’s spine. Zane was gesturing at the body with one hand, indicating pieces of evidence for the crime scene photographer to capture.

Zane’s gaze snapped up, a small smile teased his lips. “I see you two have decided to join us.”

Ty waved a hand at Nick. “This jackass was on a date.”

Zane’s gaze softened. They’d both been concerned about Nick in the months after his lover had been killed. “That’s great, Nick.”

“It wasn’t a fucking date, Ty.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. A prelude to fucking, then.”

“Ty.” Zane’s voice held a warning Ty had heard on multiple occasions.

Ty sighed. “Jesus, fine. Lay it on us, Garrett,” he said with a gesture toward the body.

“Our victim is one Serena Scott. Twenty-seven years old and a graduate student at the university according to the ID we found in the purse on the kitchen counter.”

“Do we know her area of study?” Nick’s voice was cautious.

“Astronomy, I believe, judging by the reading material we’ve found scattered around the apartment.”

Ty cursed under his breath. He hated coincidences. Coincidences usually meant the same killer and that thought made bile rise in his throat as he remembered their last serial killer. He stole a glance at Nick.

Nick’s jaw clenched.

Zane quirked an eyebrow at them but continued. “A neighbor found her about an hour and a half ago. She’s outside waiting to talk to you two.” Zane’s expression said he felt sorry for the witness as his gaze darted between Ty and Nick. “The body was still warm when first responders arrived on scene. No forced entry.” He pointed to the smashed mirror and scattered pillows. “Evidence of a struggle localized in here. Nothing taken from the apartment that we can tell.”

“The body?” Ty asked.

Zane squatted next to the body and moved her blonde hair away from her neck with two fingers. “Death was most likely exsanguination caused by this laceration here. She has bruising and minor cuts on her hands, wrists, and forearms.” He held up a plastic bag which contained a flat, gold disc. “Murder weapon.”

Nick whistled low. “Wow. Prints?”

Zane shook his head with a frown.

“Sexual assault?” Ty asked as he noted the bloody, disheveled dress the victim wore.

“Not that I can tell, but the coroner can verify at the autopsy.” He stood and stretched.

A tech poked her head in the room and held up a slim, silver laptop. “Found this in the living room.”

Zane nodded. “Bag it. We’ll get someone in IT on it.”

Ty frowned at the body. “Anything else?”

“Not at the moment, no,” Zane answered. “I’ll send you my report later tonight.” His voice stayed professional, but his eyebrows rose at Ty in question as he glanced at Nick again.

Ty barely shook his head. Zane rolled his eyes and turned to one of his crime scene techs. Ty glanced at Nick. “Witness interview?”

Nick grunted and headed out of the room, his brow furrowed in thought.

They headed out of the apartment and found the neighbor, who was sitting on the curb nursing a soda. Her mascara streaked down her cheeks in long black lines, and her red hair was stuffed into a messy bun. She blinked up at them as they approached. Ty put on a smile and waved her back down when she started to stand. He sat next to her, his legs stretched out, and crossed his ankles. “Rough night?”

Her laugh was weak. “You could say that.”

“I’m Detective Grady. This grumpy bear here is Detective O’Flaherty. We’d like to ask you a few questions about what happened. Okay?”

She clutched her soda tighter and nodded. “Sure.”

“What’s your name?”

“Michelle.”

Ty jotted it down. “Last name?”

“Clancy.”

“You live where?”

“Um, two apartments down. Two-seventeen. It’s around the corner, though, so my balcony looks into hers. We sometimes sit…” She took a shaky breath. “Sat outside and chatted across our balconies.”

“So you and Ms. Scott were friends?”

Michelle shrugged. “Just in passing. She’s lived there for about a year now. I moved in nine months ago.”

Ty nodded as he took notes. “Take your time, but can you tell me what happened earlier tonight?”

She took a steadying breath and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. “I got home from class a little after five. Serena got home sometime around then, too. We chatted across our balconies while we ate dinner. She smoked a cigarette.”

“Did you?” Nick asked suddenly.

“Did I what?” She blinked up at him.

“Smoke.”

She shook her head. “No, I quit a few years ago. But it didn’t bother me if she did. Um, I went inside to do homework and sort of got caught up in a report I’m writing.”

Ty kept his expression pleasant as she glanced at him before continuing.

“I heard a noise. Like a crash? Or a thump? And some yelling. I ignored it at first because people are always getting loud around here.” She stared at her soda can. Another tear tracked mascara down her cheek. “Then I heard her scream.”

“You heard Serena scream?” Ty asked gently.

Michelle nodded. “It was horrible. I ran out onto the balcony but I didn’t see her, so I left my apartment and went to hers. Her door was open. And… and then I… found her.” A shudder rolled over her body.

“Is that when you dialed nine-one-one?” Nick asked.

She nodded. “I headed out to the front of the complex. I don’t really know why. I just needed to get out of her apartment. And I saw someone running away.”

Ty frowned. “Can you describe who you saw?”

She chewed her lower lip. “Um, kinda short, maybe? Shorter than you guys. Dark hair.” She shook her head and looked at Ty helplessly.

“Male or female?” Ty asked.

“Oh, it was a guy.”

“You’re positive?” Nick asked.

She nodded.

“Anything else?” Ty fished a business card from his pocket.

“I don’t think so.”

“You did great, Michelle. Thank you.” Ty handed her the card. “Call me if you think of anything else, okay? And is it okay for us to come back and ask you anything if we need to?”

She nodded as she took the card.

“One more thing,” Nick asked suddenly. “Was Ms. Scott dating anyone?”

Michelle frowned in thought. “Not that I know of. I mean, I never saw her bring anyone home. She was pretty focused on her studies. I’m sorry, I don’t really know.”

Ty smiled at her and stood. He shot Nick a look and headed down the sidewalk away from prying ears. “Short and dark hair sound familiar to you?”

Nick snorted. “Probably a decent percentage of the human population, Grady.”

“Oh come on, Nick. This makes two astronomy students dead. Short guy with dark hair leaving the scene. When did you meet your new boyfriend for a drink?”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “You think it was Kelly?”

“Kelly. First name basis. Nice. Way to stay objective.”

“Fuck you, Grady.”

“Sorry, darlin’, I’m taken,” Ty drawled. He sighed. “Take about five steps back from this and look at it. He has no verifiable alibi for the first murder. You said he lives here. We’re close enough to the university for him to have come here, done that,” he flailed a hand back at the building, “and still meet you for appetizers.”

A muscle on the side of Nick’s jaw feathered. “Yeah.”

Ty licked his lips, watching his partner carefully. “You notice anything at dinner?”

Nick looked at him sharply. “Like what?”

“Anything.” Ty kept his voice even.

Nick looked over Ty’s shoulder. “He was nervous. A little on edge.”

“Like first date jitters or he was hiding something?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t ask him if he was nervous around me or if he’d just sliced someone’s throat, okay?”

“Anything else?” Ty asked.

“He’s been getting weird phone calls.”

Ty arched an eyebrow. “Weird calls? Like prank calls from students?”

Nick shrugged. “No fucking clue. Someone calls, giggles, and hangs up.”

Ty bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. “Giggles? Really?”

“Ty.”

“Seriously, it sounds ridiculous. Has he reported them?”

Nick shook his head. “He said he thought it was his ex. But his ex died not too long ago.”

Ty went cold. “I’m sorry, repeat that again?”

Nick stared at him. “What, he killed his ex, too?”

Ty just stared back.

Nick raked his fingers through his curls and blew out a muttered curse.

“I have to take him in for questioning,” Ty said.

Nick nodded, still refusing to meet Ty’s gaze. “I’ll do it.”

“No. You’re too close to this.”

“Ty—”

Ty held up a hand. “You are barely back from leave. You want to be sent off again? I’ll make this arrest. I’ll question him. You stay back.”

Nick’s jaw clenched, but he managed a short nod. “Fine.” He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else but closed it again.

Ty turned, his gaze landing on the professor who watched them from the other side of the tape. At Ty’s scowl, Abbott’s shoulders dropped a fraction and he tilted his head slightly. Ty ignored the brief clench in his gut as he strode across the asphalt to arrest the man who’d put the first spark back in his partner’s eyes in months.

==

Nick leaned back in the uncomfortable rolling chair, his eyes fixed firmly on the video feed from Interrogation 1. Even though the video was grainy black and white, Nick knew Kelly’s eyes were dark blue-gray right now.

The same color they’d been when Ty had approached him with handcuffs. The same color they’d been when he found Nick and silently pleaded for help. The same color Nick couldn’t erase from his brain no matter how hard he tried.

Nick had noticed the twitch in Kelly’s jaw when Ty had heeled him like a dog behind the police barrier. From what little he had gleaned at the bar about Kelly’s past, he knew this had to be hard for the man. Hell, a targeted murder near one’s home? That would be hard on anybody, regardless of previous emotional stability.

How the fuck was he even going to approach the subject of Kelly being the only goddamn suspect they had?

Nick scrubbed a hand over his face. Had he really been so blind? Was he so out of practice from his administrative leave that he didn’t see a killer sitting right in front of him? Could he really have read a killer’s guilt and emotional sleight-of-hand as nerves and genuine flirtation?

It’s not as if he hadn’t missed a killer right in front of him before.

Kelly’s wide smile flashed into his thoughts and made Nick want to throw his fist into a wall. Or the monitors so he wouldn’t have to see that now-resigned dark gaze anymore. All Nick wanted was to rewind back to the bar.

The bar was easy.

The bar was fun.

This? This shit hurt and confused him and brought up a whole host of other bullshit he didn’t want to deal with.

The screech of the door opening was jarring through the inadequate speakers. Nick caught a flash of something ripple across Kelly’s features before it settled into a carefully composed yet somewhat cocky expression.

Ty took a seat across from Kelly, keeping the interrogation room table between them. After stating—for the record—his name, the case number, and whom he was interviewing, Ty sat back in his chair and stared at Kelly. Ty’s expression remained impassive as Kelly gave him a closed-lip half-grin. Ty shifted in his seat, resting an ankle over the opposite knee and one arm on the table, his thumb tapping against the file folder he’d brought with him.

Nick’s left leg bounced as he stared at the screen. Watching the two men stare each other down made his stomach turn.

Silence stretched. The only indication that time was still passing came from the numbers ticking ever forward on the video recording, seconds of footage slowly turning into minutes.

Finally, as the numbers showed fifteen minutes of recorded footage, Ty chuckled.

“You’re really good,” he rasped. “I’ll give you that. Had my partner spun up in knots over your big puppy eyes, but I’m not so easily bought.”

Kelly’s head tilted to one side, but he didn’t comment.

“Now, tell me about these phone calls you’ve been getting.”

Kelly narrowed his eyes and shot a glance up at the camera.

“As I explained to Detective O’Flaherty, I received a phone call in my office after the two of you left this morning.”

“What was the nature of that phone call?”

“Heavy breathing. Would you like me to give them your number?” Kelly’s voice stayed even.

Nick snorted. Killer or no, Kelly could hold his own against Ty, which was rather impressive.

“Cute, Dumbledore. But if you want me to believe your clichéd story, you’re going to have to give me something better than that.”

“Your fascination with boy wizards is somewhat concerning, Detective.”

“You fucking around when I’m questioning you about the murders of multiple students in your classes is more than a little concerning, Professor. So unless you’d like me to have them fluff your pillow at the penitentiary, you should start talking.”

Kelly sighed. “If you know about the calls, then I’m sure you know of their nature as well.”

“I’d like to hear it from you, get it on official record.”

Nick could just barely make out the sight of the muscle in Kelly’s jaw ticking. “Fair enough,” his voice lacked warmth. “I started getting calls just after our Winter break, maybe January.”

“Maybe January? You’re not sure? Does that mean they could have started in November, or April, or did you decide to make them up after meeting my partner?”

Kelly’s nostrils flared and his eyes closed. He seemed to be holding his breath, but Nick couldn’t tell for sure. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and pinned Ty down with his gaze. “It was January.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yes.”

Ty made a note. “And what happened during these calls?”

“At first, nothing. I thought perhaps it was a wrong number or someone accidentally hit their mute button.”

“How long did that go on?” Ty asked.

“A few months.”

“Can you be more specific?”

Kelly sighed. “Middle of May.”

Ty flipped a page in his notes. “Is that when your ex died?”

Nick straightened and blinked at the monitor. What was Ty up to?

Kelly blinked as a weighty silence descended. “He died May twenty-fourth.”

“So the calls could have been him.”

“No.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because they picked up again in July.” Kelly’s arm moved a little like he was rubbing his leg, but Nick couldn’t make it out.

“So your secret admirer took a month off? Vacation, maybe?” Ty smiled and flipped his pen over his knuckles.

“I couldn’t say,” Kelly answered thinly.

“Anything change when they picked up again?”

Kelly’s jaw worked. “Yes. After a length of silence, someone would giggle. A soft, high-pitched laugh. Then the call would end.”

Ty’s smile widened. “Giggling?”

Nick folded his arms over his chest. Normally, Ty’s methods of calmly needling a suspect didn’t bother him. Right now, however, it was taking all his effort to stay seated. A soft knock on the door pulled his attention away from the screen.

“Detective?” One of the department assistants poked her head in the room and held out a folded sheaf of papers. “Your warrant for Abbott’s apartment.”

He nodded his thanks as he took the papers, trying to tamp down the guilt as he scanned the warrant. A low growl worked its way out as he turned back toward the monitor.

“So, let’s talk about Mason Aldrige. He was your teaching assistant?” Ty was asking when Nick returned his focus to the interview.

“Yes, started this year,” Kelly answered, his voice still calm and even.

“Only your teaching assistant?” Ty asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

_Fucking hell, Tyler._

Kelly’s eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

“Not a new boyfriend or anything, right?”

Kelly sighed. “No.”

“Hey, I gotta ask.” Ty held up his hands, giving a wide-eyed, innocent expression.

“I’m sure you do.”

“Did you want him to be your boyfriend, though? Did he turn you down?”

Kelly’s eyes widened and his lips parted. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. He was an attractive kid. You two, working together. Late nights. One thing leads to another.”

“Fuck you.”

Ty chuckled. “Married. But thanks.”

Nick frowned. Both of Kelly’s arms were moving back and forth slowly now. Unease started to ball in his chest.

“But Serena Scott, right? I mean, she was hot.”

Kelly leveled a glare at Ty. “Really? Can you ask questions without being a complete asshole?”

Ty scrunched one eye like he was actually considering the question. “I don’t think…no. Not at all.”

Kelly rolled his eyes. “Great. Your wife must love you a lot to put up with your ass.”

Ty leaned forward, his grin wide and cocky. “Oh, you better believe my husband adores my ass.”

Kelly gave Ty one slow blink. “Mature.”

In spite of the tension, Nick barked a laugh. If it turned out that Kelly really wasn’t a killer, Nick imagined that he’d get along with Ty quite well.

“Back to Serena.” Ty leaned back in his chair and cracked his neck once. “Student of yours?”

Kelly nodded. “I was her advisor for her graduate studies.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s all. And no, I didn’t want it to be more with her either. I don’t date students or my teaching assistants or my advisees.”

“Morals?”

Kelly hummed an affirmative. “Something I think you have trouble with.”

“Only after I get off work and on weekends.” Ty tapped the pen on his notes. “Earlier today, when we came to talk to you, you didn’t mention the phone calls.”

Kelly frowned. Nick rolled his eyes. Ty loved to jump around from subject to subject in order to throw people off.

“It slipped my mind,” Kelly explained.

“Okay,” Ty said flatly. “But then you got another call, right? And you called my partner?”

“I did. I called the number he gave me. He requested that I phone him should anything else happen. Something else happened. So I phoned him.”

“Thanks for the break-down,” Ty muttered.

Kelly smiled tightly.

“How long before you met with my partner to tell him about the calls?”

“About an hour.”

Ty made another note. “What did you do for that hour?”

“I went home and freshened up. Then I left again.”

Nick closed his eyes and blew out a harsh breath. Not good. And Ty was going to pounce on that like a cougar.

“Anyone see you?”

“I didn’t stop to talk to anyone, no. Why?”

Nick squinted at the monitor. “Do we have a better view of Abbott?” he asked the tech sitting next to him.

The guy shook his head. “One camera, dude. Fixed.”

Nick didn’t know if it was the feed or what, but he thought he saw a slight tremor in Kelly’s shoulders. He rubbed his thumb over his lip as he watched.

Ty folded his arms across his chest. “Well, Professor, there’s an hour here where a girl died and no one can verify what you did.”

“I didn’t kill her.” Kelly’s voice thinned toward the end of the statement.

“And last night, no one can verify you were home when Mason was killed either.”

“I didn’t kill him either.”

“Of course you didn’t. Let’s talk about this car accident your ex was in.”

“What? Why? What does that have to do with any of this?”

“You tell me.” Ty leaned forward.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes. I wasn’t even in the state.”

“Why’d you move here from Denver? Running from something? Someone?”

A visible tremor rolled through Kelly’s body as his eyes widened. His arms were moving at a steady pace like he was raking his hands over his legs. His lips started moving slightly and, for the first time since the interview started, he looked away.

“I didn’t catch that last part,” Ty growled.

Kelly shook his head and took a deep, ragged breath. The hairs on Nick’s arms rose.

“What are you saying?” Ty asked again.

Another head shake.

Ty’s palm hit the table with a crack.

And Kelly flinched away.

Nick was out of his chair and down the hall before he even made the decision to move. He yanked open the interrogation room door, ice rolling over his limbs at the sight of Ty standing and leaning over the table. He grabbed Ty by the collar and hauled him from the room.

Out in the hall, Ty wrenched himself from Nick’s grasp. “What the hell was that?”

“I could ask you the same goddamn thing, Grady. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Questioning a suspect in a murder, or have you forgotten that’s our job?”

Nick pointed a finger in Ty’s face. “You were fishing and you know it. You pushed too far.”

Ty smacked Nick’s hand away. “Oh, I’m sorry, was I getting too close to your new boy—”

Nick had Ty pinned to the wall before he could finish the sentence, one arm braced across Ty’s chest, his shirt bunched in Nick’s fist.

“Stand down, Grady.” His voice came out low and deadly.

Ty’s eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. “Hands off me, O’Flaherty.”

“I want my lawyer,” Kelly’s voice cracked a little around the edges, but he spoke clearly from the interrogation room. “Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ty stuck his tongue against the back of his front teeth and shook his head. He couldn’t believe Nick had gone off like that. In front of a suspect and their colleagues. Maybe Deuce had been wrong when he’d given him the all-clear to return to work, but they’d all been so sure that Nick was better. Ty was beginning to believe that Tin Man had permanently broken something in Nick when he’d killed Nick’s lover.

Ty leaned against the counter in the break room and covered his eyes with one hand. He didn’t want a different partner, or to see his best friend of twenty years forced into retirement, but he might not have a choice.

Nick cleared his throat in the doorway. Ty dropped his hand and met Nick’s hesitant gaze. Nick held up a familiar tri-fold of blue papers. “The warrant for Abbott’s apartment came in while you were in there. Figured we could head over now, since he’s in lockup.”

Ty held out his hand, making a ‘gimme’ motion. Nick handed over the warrant, and Ty stared down at the words like they might contain the secrets to eternal life.

He caught Nick shifting his weight from foot to foot out of the corner of his eye.

“We should head out, then,” Nick said quietly.

Ty shook his head and looked up again. “No. You’re going home, take the night off. Maybe the whole weekend. You’re in no position to go on this search and you know it.” Nick opened his mouth to protest, but Ty held up a hand. “You’re too close to this. Go home. I’ll call you later.”

Nick pressed his lips together, nodded once, and turned to walk out of the room.

Ty swallowed hard and called out to him. “He’s playing you, O.” Nick stopped short, a few paces away, and turned his head slightly. Ty cleared his throat. “I know you might think he’s this vulnerable guy that you can put back together, but…I think he’s hiding something. I can feel it.”

He watched as the muscle in Nick’s jaw ticked. “Stand. Down. Grady.” Nick walked out the door like he was on the warpath.

Ty watched him walk away then continued to stare at the empty doorway after he’d gone. His heart stuttered. Before he could overthink his next movement, Ty was making his way to Zane’s office on autopilot. He needed to touch base with Zane, see if his team had found anything else at the second scene. On a more personal level, he needed to speak with his husband and get reassured that he hadn’t crossed any unnecessary lines.

That Nick would get better.

Maybe get a hug.

Zane was sitting at his desk when Ty reached his office, papers in each hand, brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the pages. Ty smiled. “Hi, darlin’, you got a minute?”

A smile spread across Zane’s face as he put the papers down. “For you, always.”

Ty closed the door to the office behind him. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the shelves of books, trophies from different departmental sporting events that Ty had won, and the potted plants Zane had lining the window sill. Ty’s favorite part was the single picture of the two of them from a Christmas trip to West Virginia on Zane’s desk, though he’d never admit it to the man. Zane liked to believe it embarrassed Ty to have such an intimate picture of them on display at work. In reality, it sent a possessive thrill through him whenever he thought about other people seeing them so happy together.

“Is everything okay?” Zane asked.

Ty shook his head and sat down heavily in one of the chairs in front of Zane’s desk. “I had to send Nick home. He threw me around in front of a suspect in the middle of an interrogation.”

Zane’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? Are you okay? Is he okay?” He moved around the desk and took up the chair to Ty’s right, placing a hand on Ty’s shoulder.

“We’re both fine. Physically anyway.” Ty chewed on his bottom lip. “I’m not sure he was ready to come back to work.”

Zane’s thumb rubbed in a circular motion just above Ty’s collarbone. He sighed and leaned into Zane’s soothing touch. “What happened?”

“It’s this fucking university case. Nick is falling for one of the professors we interviewed. Of course, it’s the one who’s our lead suspect at the moment.” Ty rubbed a hand over his face before letting it drop heavily into his lap. “I was interviewing the guy and he started getting anxious, evasive. The next thing I knew Nick was busting in the room and tossing me into the hallway. I barely resisted knocking him on his ass.” He looked into Zane’s eyes, his voice turned pleading. “I don’t want him to get played by a serial killer or fired or be forced to retire, but he can’t go on this way. I mean, two cases in a row like this?”

Zane sighed and pulled Ty into a hug, which was awkward in the chairs, but made Ty feel immediately better. Zane nuzzled against the top of Ty’s head while Ty burrowed into his neck, centering himself with the familiar scent of leather from the motorcycle jacket Zane wore every day without fail. Zane pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Baby,” Zane murmured against his skin. Ty shivered. “What makes you say that Nick is falling for the guy?”

Ty snorted. “Nick is pretty obvious when he sees someone he wants to climb like a tree.”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s falling for the guy. He may just want in his pants.”

Ty groaned. “Zane…”

Zane laughed softly. “I know, I know. You can’t handle it when I get all rainbows and fuzzy kittens.”

Ty straightened a little at that. “Kittens?”

“Focus, Ty.” Zane huffed. He slid his fingers under Ty’s chin and raised his gaze. “Okay, what do you need from me? Besides at-work cuddling and someone to complain to.”

Ty frowned and took a deep breath, steeling himself. “I need…I need you to tell me that Nick’ll be fine after he goes home and cools off.”

Zane smiled and brushed his fingertips between Ty’s brows, smoothing the skin. “Nick will be fine. And I’m not just saying that to placate you. You’ve known each other twenty years and, even as bad as that last case was, you’ve both bounced back from a lot worse.”

Of course, Zane was right. Ty had seen Nick at his highest high and lowest low. They’d been to hell and back in the Marines. And Nick always came through to the other side. There was no reason to believe this time was any different. Ty also trusted his brother’s professional opinion, despite his current hesitation. If Deuce said Nick was coping, then that was the truth.

He nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Zane smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Of course I am. I’m the smart one.”

Ty grumbled a little but smiled at him. “Yeah, well, I’m the pretty one.”

Zane laughed. “Now that we’re done discussing your feelings, how about a little bit of business?”

“I don’t have feelings,” Ty muttered.

Zane hummed as he got up and walked around his desk. “There are some here who might agree with you, doll.” He shuffled through a few papers until he found what he was looking for. “Techs found a bloody shirt stuffed in a dumpster behind the complex.” He handed a sheet of paper to Ty.

Ty took the paper but stared at Zane. “The vic’s?”

“Uh, unless she had a fetish for men’s dress shirts, I don’t think so.”

Ty’s insides twisted. “What size?”

“The shirt? Men’s large. Collar was seventeen inches if I remember correctly.” Zane frowned. “Why?”

Ty rubbed his eyes. “I’d rather not discuss it right now. I’ll get ragey again.”

Zane chuckled. “Digger sent the blood out for a DNA match, but we won’t have that back for a few days at least. One of us will call you with the results. Also, Eli took a look at the laptop we recovered at her apartment. There was a string of romantic emails between her and a ‘Mr. Starlight.’”

Ty’s blood ran cold. “Mr. Starlight? Was there any pertinent information in the emails?”

“Other than some badly written cybersex that Eli said made him want to ‘join our team’? No, nothing.”

Ty snorted. “Did Mr. Starlight’s email address or IP give us anything to go on?”

Zane shook his head. “Looks like it was a standard, free Google email account. It was registered in the last 6 months, and the emails were sent from a public coffee shop computer each time on that end.”

“Damn.” Ty handed the piece of paper back and stood. “All right. I have an apartment to ransack.”

“Ty.” Zane’s tone was admonishing as he sat.

“I’ll be taking out my feelings on inanimate objects.” Ty grinned cheekily.

“Beaumont, do not get written up. Again.” Zane glared at him.

“That last time was bullshit,” Ty protested.

Zane gave him a long-suffering look. “Just bring dinner home.”

Ty made a show of checking his watch and raised his eyebrows. “Midnight snack?”

Zane smiled. “I’ve been busy, and I’m fairly certain you haven’t eaten either.”

Ty sniffed. “Fine. I’ll call you when we’re done.” He rounded the desk and kissed his husband a little longer than was probably appropriate, but he didn’t give a shit. Zane hummed and smiled against his mouth.

“I’ll see you at home.” Ty tugged on one of Zane’s curls as he pulled away. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Zane smiled, his eyes dark and soft.

Half an hour later, Ty stood in Professor Abbott’s living room. The place was sparsely decorated, but it didn’t appear to be due to finances or because he wasn’t invested in it. It was purposeful minimalism, reminding him of Deuce’s high-rise loft.

The warrant gave them permission to go through each room and open drawers, but it wasn’t a blank check. They were looking for things similar to the murder weapons or obvious serial killer-style shrines to the victims. So they weren’t allowed to check anywhere smaller than the average size of the sculptures themselves.

Ty listened to the shuffling in the kitchen and bedroom of the two techs that had come along for the search. He’d decided a divide and conquer approach would make things go faster. He didn’t want Abbott to be guilty any more than Nick did—at the very least for Nick’s sake—but he also wanted the job done well.

He made his way over to a bookcase on the eastern wall of the living room. The shelves were filled with westerns, astronomy books, and some were self-help books designed to help people suffering from anxiety. And a few were about recovering from abusive relationships. Ty blew out a breath. Shit.

Despite his reputation for being a hardass around the station, when it came to suspects, he prided himself on being able to read people and situations with astonishing accuracy. He felt bad for triggering an anxiety attack in the professor. Ty cursed himself. He should have recognized the signs, but he’d completely misread them. He’d thought he was getting closer to cracking the guy’s cocky façade, but hindsight told him otherwise.

No wonder Nick had gone off on him.

“Detective?” One of the techs stood next to him. “We found these on the counter in the bathroom.”

Ty took the little orange and white plastic bottle. “Thanks.”

The tech nodded and returned to wherever he’d come from.

Ty turned the bottle between his thumb and forefinger. The Zoloft prescription was made out to Kelly Abbott and had expired eight months prior. Ty noted there were still three refills left marked on the bottle. He clenched it in his hand and pulled out his phone, dialing Deuce before he thought too much.

“What do you want?” Deuce answered after the second ring.

Ty swallowed. “What is Zoloft prescribed for?”

“Why, do you need some?” Deuce asked wryly.

“Yeah, from dealing with you, jackass.”

Deuce sighed dramatically. “Fine. It’s most often used for depression, OCD, PTSD, and panic disorders. Does that answer your question?”

“Fuck, okay. Any idea why someone would stop taking their meds, say, eight months ago even though there were still refills available?”

Deuce hummed thoughtfully. “Could have had a bad reaction, or they could have found a different way of coping with their disorder. Or their insurance could have run out. There are lots of reasons, really, but those are the most common.”

“Thanks, Deuce.”

“Out of curiosity, what’s the dosage listed on the bottle?”

“Uhh, 50 mg. Why?”

Deuce clucked his tongue. “It could be nothing, but Zoloft is one of the harder SSRIs to wean off of, because of the withdrawal symptoms.”

“What kind of symptoms?”

“Best case is headaches, nausea, general flu-like symptoms. In some of the more extreme cases there have been reports of insomnia, nightmares that bleed over into waking hours, hallucinations. Patients commonly complain of so-called ‘brain zaps’ which have been described as a shocking or shaking feeling coming from your brain. That doesn’t even cover the anger outbursts and mood swings other patients go through.” Deuce cleared his throat. “Withdrawal symptoms, even in extreme cases, only last about a month or so. But they can sometimes make other disorders the patient and their doctor weren’t aware of more prevalent.”

“Jesus. Do you think suddenly stopping a drug like that could make someone dangerous?”

“To themselves? It’s possible. If you’re asking if withdrawing from them would turn an otherwise sane person into a killer? No.”

Ty pinched the bridge of his nose, willing away the headache pounding at his temples.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, for the most part.” Ty sighed. “You might want to call Nick later; although, he’ll probably figure out I told you to do it and get pissed. This new case is…getting similar to our last one, and I’m worried about him.”

Deuce cursed softly. “I’ll call him.”

“Thanks, Deuce.” Ty smiled to himself, he could always count on his brother. “Hey, I gotta go. I’m in the middle of something, but I’ll talk to you later.”

They said their goodbyes. Ty felt better after that phone call than he had since this whole case had started. The shirt and the damn emails Zane had mentioned earlier nagged him, but he decided to worry about it when the results came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**FRIDAY**

“You should have called me when they arrested you.” Owen Johns glanced at Kelly as he drove through the early morning streets of Boston.

Kelly yawned and rubbed one eye as he slouched in the passenger seat. “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that once or five times, Juice.”

Owen chuckled at Kelly’s childhood nickname for his foster brother. The scrawny eleven-year-old had heard Owen’s full name once, screwed up his little face, and asked, “Like juice?” And it stuck.

Kelly stared listlessly out the window at the passing buildings. Owen frowned as they pulled to a stop at a red light. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

Kelly snorted. “Would you sleep in lockup?”

Owen shrugged. “I can sleep anywhere. You know that.”

Kelly laughed, the sound tired and a bit forced. Bruises darkened the skin under his eyes, and the lines around his mouth seemed deeper. His normally styled hair stuck up at odd angles. He looked on edge, like he might snap at any moment. Owen hadn’t seen Kelly this wound up since he’d fled Denver with Owen’s help. The thought made Owen equal parts worried for his foster brother and angry at the detective who caused the relapse. He was sorely tempted to call in some favors and get this Detective Grady put on suspension.

“Hey.” Owen leaned forward a little so Kelly could see him move before he reached out a hand and set it on Kelly’s shoulder. “Any attacks while you were locked up?”

Kelly shook his head. “Just the one while that asshole detective was questioning me.”

“That’s good.” Owen removed his hand and made a left turn at the green arrow.

“Your ability to see the silver lining in everything is amazing.” Kelly yawned and folded his arms.

“I’m a lawyer. I kind of have to.” Owen grinned at him.

Kelly rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I’m grumpy.”

“Well, maybe this will make you less grumpy. They didn’t find anything at your apartment.”

“Yeah, I could have told them that.” Kelly sighed. “But good. Are they going to leave me alone now?”

Owen shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on how their investigation goes. But,” he pulled the car into the parking lot of the apartment complex, “you call me if any of them contact you. I don’t care if they just walk by on the other side of the street.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kelly unbuckled his seatbelt.

“I’m serious.” Owen glared at him and rested a hand on Kelly’s forearm. “You didn’t do anything, right?”

“Are you really asking me if I killed someone?”

“Kelly…” Owen pulled his arm away and rubbed his face.

“I didn’t kill anyone, Juice. I have no idea who did and I have no idea why they think I did it, but I would really love it if everyone would just leave me alone.”

Owen sighed. “I got you some groceries.”

Kelly’s eyebrows raised. “You bought me groceries?”

Owen smiled. “Yes, Cowbell, I bought you groceries.”

Kelly made a face. “I hate that mom always called me Kel-Bel. You did not have to take it further.”

“You love it. Don’t lie.”

Kelly sniffed once. “What’d you get?”

“Your essentials. Milk, bread, cheese, some eggs…” Owen paused and Kelly tilted his head. “And M&Ms.”

Kelly rolled his eyes, a tiny smile appearing on his face. “Okay.”

Owen patted Kelly’s thigh. “You head up and take a shower. I’ll bring up the bags.”

Kelly swallowed and nodded.

==

Kelly rubbed a towel over his wet hair, glaring at the door and the insistent knocking from the other side. He ignored the mess in the living room and Owen’s raised eyebrows and opened the door, sighing when he saw who stood in the hallway. “Yeah, really don’t want to see you right now.” He started to shut the door, but Nick threw out a hand and held it open.

“Kelly.” Nick’s voice was soft and pleading.

“That’s Professor Abbott to you.” Kelly spun away and walked back into his apartment. His chest ached at seeing the detective again. He couldn’t deny the tug he felt toward the man, but anger burned hot and sharp in his veins.

And betrayal. Nick not making a move to help him when his partner arrested Kelly. When Ty pressed him against a car and slapped handcuffs on him, which brought everything back in a rushing flood of anxiety and fear. He _hated_ feeling weak. He _hated_ the hold his memories had over him.

Nick’s sigh followed him. “Would it help if I apologized?”

Kelly snorted. “For what? For your asshole of a partner arresting me? For you not stopping him? Or for him questioning me like I actually did something wrong? Or for him and whoever else tossing my apartment?” He flailed a hand at his messy living room that he was still cleaning up.

“All of the above.” Nick’s voice was closer.

Kelly glared at him over his shoulder. “Why are you here?”

“I’d like to know the answer to that, too.” Owen crossed the room to stand at Kelly’s side. His arms were loose at his sides, spine straightened, and chin raised. Kelly recognized his foster brother’s broad-shouldered, bristling posture as his military training kicking in.

What he didn’t expect was Nick’s body straightening to match it perfectly.

_Okay, that’s kinda hot._

The two men glared at each other with narrowed eyes filled with suspicion. Owen tilted his head. “Marines?”

Nick gave a short nod. “Force Recon.”

Owen’s eyebrows twitched. “Same.”

Kelly groaned. “Great.” He rubbed his hands over his face and waved a hand between them. “Detective Nick O’Flaherty, Owen Johns. The detective’s partner is the one who arrested me. Juice is my lawyer and foster brother.” He turned and swiped at a book on the floor to put it away, lost interest immediately, and tossed it on the table.

“Juice?” Nick asked carefully.

Kelly flopped his hands. “It’s my nickname for him.”

“Why are you here?” Owen asked, his voice low and deadly.

Nick held up one hand slowly. “I’m not here looking for trouble.”

“Well, that’s exciting,” Kelly muttered. “You still haven’t explained exactly why you _are_ here.”

Nick rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. “I’m not sure. I…” He tugged a hand through his curls. “I don’t think you’re the killer.”

Kelly rolled his eyes. “Great. Well. I have shit to do. I’m behind since I spent last night on a bed that smelled like piss and listened to three drunks sing Christmas carols in September. So, you and your partner, Danno, can just fuck right off into the sunset. Thanks.” He waved a hand at the door. “Bye.”

Nick didn’t move. He also looked like he’d barely slept. He stared at Kelly with bloodshot eyes. If Kelly wasn’t mistaken, those were the same pants from yesterday. Not that Kelly had been looking that closely.

Kelly stared at him for an endless march of seconds, refusing to crack first. He was torn between wanting to punch the bastard in the face or get on his knees for him.

Anger was currently winning over lust.

Fuck it. He needed to deal with this. Whatever six feet of freckles and a killer smile was.

Owen took a step forward. “Kelly.”

Kelly sighed and waved a hand. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for coming to get me.”

Owen frowned and glanced at Nick. “Are you sure?” His voice carried the thicker undercurrent of worry, which actually irritated Kelly more.

Kelly nodded and managed a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Owen didn’t move, clearly dubious about leaving Kelly alone with Nick. Kelly met Owen’s gaze evenly and raised his eyebrows. Owen finally nodded. He wrapped Kelly up in a tight hug. “Be careful,” he breathed into Kelly’s ear.

Kelly patted him on the back. “Always am.”

Owen released him, shot Nick a glare, then grabbed his coat and left. The door closed with a faint thud and a click of the knob, leaving Kelly and Nick standing in silence.

Staring at each other.

Nick’s lips twitched. “Danno?”

“Well, he was the one who booked me. Remember?” Kelly made a frustrated noise when he realized Nick’s smile was worming its way through his shell. “Go away.”

Nick looked like he was trying not to laugh. “No.”

Kelly’s temper flared. “Really? You’re going to laugh at me on top of everything. Nice, _Detective_. Or would you prefer whatever your crazy-ass Recon title was?”

Nick sobered quickly and looked at the ceiling for a long moment. “Look,” he said in a hard voice. “I’m sorry about last night. I’m sorry my partner is a bit of a dick. I’m sorry that…” He shook his head.

Some of Kelly’s anger eased at the pain on Nick’s face. “That what?”

Nick met his gaze evenly. “That I let my attraction to you cloud my judgment.”

Kelly arched an eyebrow. “Your attraction to me clouding your judgment? Sounds so clinical when you put it that way. Makes me feel all warm inside.”

“Anyone ever told you that you’re really irritating when you’re pissed off?”

Kelly barked a dry laugh. “Once or twice. We finished?” He tried to brush past Nick to show him out, but Nick grabbed his forearm. “What the—”

“Not even close to finished,” Nick growled as he closed the space between them and brought his mouth down on Kelly’s in a brutal clash of lips and tongues and teeth. His other hand carded into Kelly’s hair and held on tight, sending tiny darts of pain across Kelly’s scalp.

Kelly’s hands came up to Nick’s chest, his fingers tracing the hard muscle beneath the thin fabric of his T-shirt. He bit down on Nick’s lower lip hard, eliciting a moan from the other man. Their bodies sealed knees to chest, hands finding their way under shirts and across smooth skin and hard muscles. A groan worked its way out of Kelly’s throat as he pulled Nick closer and kissed him harder, sliding his tongue along Nick’s. His body buzzed and his head felt airy as Nick’s touch roamed over his back, possessive and claiming. Touch like this would normally send Kelly spiraling into anxiety, but he nearly melted under Nick’s hands and mouth.

Another low growl came from Nick as the bigger man pushed his body against Kelly’s. Kelly’s back bit into the shelf against the wall and his heart squeezed. The lightheadedness from lust shifted to dizziness, causing Kelly to feel as if he were falling from very high up.

_No, no, no…_

Kelly brought his hands around to Nick’s chest again and, with all the strength he didn’t know he possessed, shoved Nick as hard as he could. Nick stumbled back, his eyes wide in surprise, his skin flushed, his lips wet and swollen.

Kelly rolled his shoulders back and tried to get his breathing under control. He made fists so Nick wouldn’t see his hands shaking, his brain already reciting the familiar descent of numbers. “There. You got what you came for. Now get out.”

Nick’s mouth worked soundlessly then he drew himself up straight and nodded tightly. Kelly didn’t make a move to show him out. His eyes slid shut as the door clicked closed. His lungs fought to work right, and he yanked his shaking hands through his hair.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

His lips tingled where they’d been joined to Nick’s. His skin felt too tight and hot. His erection was borderline painful. Fuck, this was such a bad idea. But, damn… He opened his eyes and stared at the door, half of him willing it to stay closed and the other half of him willing Nick to come back in and fight for him.

The door stayed closed.

The loud ring of the phone on the kitchen counter shattered the tense stillness. He groaned and headed into the kitchen. Probably Owen calling to check on him, make sure Nick wasn’t doing anything nefarious or threatening. He loved his foster brother, but the man could get a little over-protective sometimes. Especially if he thought Kelly was relapsing.

“Abbott.”

Silence.

His heart dropped into his stomach. “Hello?”

Very alive silence persisted on the other end.

He clenched his teeth. “Listen, fucker, I don’t know who you are, but the cops know you’ve been calling me so cut it the fuck out.”

More silence.

He swallowed and started to hang up the phone when the tinny sound of giggling drifted through the earpiece. Unlike all the other calls, though, the giggling steadily grew in volume and strength until it was outright hysterical laughter.

Spots crowded in the corners of his vision and his chest constricted. He slammed the phone down with a choked curse and stumbled backward. Kelly’s back hit the wall with a hollow thud, and he slid to the floor, his fingernails biting into his palms. He vaguely registered the sound of his front door opening again.

_30…29…28…_

“Kelly?” Nick squatted in front of him, his eyes wide and bright. “What’s happening?”

Kelly shook his head, running his fists over his thighs. His heartbeat thudded in his ears.

_27…26…25…_

“What are you doing?” Nick’s voice took on a soothing quality. He settled against the wall next to Kelly, his enticing warmth lapping Kelly’s side.

“Counting,” Kelly managed through his teeth. “Backward.”

_24…23…22…21…_

“What number are you on?”

“Twenty.” He tried to pull air into his lungs.

“Nineteen. Eighteen.” Nick’s arm slid around Kelly’s shoulders, and Kelly let himself be pulled against Nick’s chest. Nick’s voice rumbled under his cheek. “Fifteen. Fourteen.”

_13…12…11…_

“Ten. Nine. Eight.” Nick’s voice grew quieter and he pressed his nose to Kelly’s hair. “Seven. Six. Five.”

Kelly’s fists unfurled, and he sought out Nick’s hand with his own. Warm, strong fingers threaded with his and held on tight.

_4…3…2…_

“One.”

They didn’t say anything for a long time. Nick sat there and held Kelly until the shaking completely subsided and Kelly’s breathing returned to normal. Kelly didn’t move away. He kept his eyes shut and simply existed wrapped up in Nick’s strong arms.

“Better?” Nick asked cautiously.

Kelly nodded and slowly sat up straight, immediately missing them when Nick pulled his arms away.

“Another phone call?”

“Yeah.”

“What caused the attack?” Nick kept his voice even and soothing.

“The giggling got louder. Like whoever it was…they were laughing at me.” Kelly took a shaky breath and managed a smile at Nick. “Or with me. Who knows, right?”

Nick smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Okay, I’ll report it. Add it to the file.” He got to his feet, looking unsure. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else but nodded and turned toward the door.

Kelly’s stomach twisted, and his heart sped up for an entirely different reason. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in case this didn’t go like he hoped. The whole thing was probably a bad idea, but, right at this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want to be alone. “Stay,” he said hoarsely.

When there was no answer, he opened his eyes. Nick stood frozen by the front door, his eyes wide and bright green.

Kelly managed a small smile. “Stay. Please.”

==

Nick swallowed hard, believing he’d heard wrong until Kelly repeated himself. He had no idea what caused Kelly to change his mind, but he wasn’t questioning it. He nodded and turned away from the door, not really sure about what to say. His heart lurched at the sight of Kelly still sitting on the floor where he’d found him when Nick rushed back into the apartment after he heard the shouting. He had zero experience with panic attacks, but joining in with Kelly’s counting felt right somehow.

And it’d worked.

He walked back over to Kelly and held his hand out. “Floor’s probably cold.”

_Smooth._

Kelly’s fingers slid over Nick’s palm and he helped Kelly off the floor. Kelly’s eyes were teal right now. Nick didn’t know what that meant but he liked it. He never wanted to see the blue-gray ever again if he could help it.

He squeezed Kelly’s hand and dropped it. “You okay?”

Kelly nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I mean, I will be.” He blew out a breath and looked pretty much everywhere but Nick’s face. “Um…hungry?”

Nick’s stomach growled. Kelly laughed. “Okay, I’ll take that as a yes.” He headed back into the kitchen while Nick leaned against a counter. Kelly perused his fridge. “We can order something or I can make eggs. That’s pretty much it.”

“Eggs are fine.” Nick dragged his gaze away from Kelly’s ass with a sigh and glanced at the living room. “Need help cleaning up?”

“Hm? Oh. I’ll get it later.” Kelly set a frying pan on the stove.

Nick pushed off the counter. “I can put books away. Unless you have a case of OCD like my partner and need them arranged by thickness or color or something.”

Kelly chuckled. “Not hardly. Just as long as they fit on the shelf.”

Nick made his way across the living room to the shelves on the far wall. The techs hadn’t removed that many and had placed them in a few piles on the floor. He squatted and picked up one of the smaller piles, smiling at the familiar covers of a few western novels he recognized. He paused and scanned the flap on a copy of an anthology of short stories based on constellations. That looked somewhat interesting.

The books on anxiety gave him pause. They were well-worn with dog-eared pages. He slid those into place without opening them. Then he froze.

Three books dealing with coping after being in an abusive relationship.

It wasn’t until his jaw started aching that he realized he was grinding his back molars. The books looked as worn as the anxiety ones. More pieces tumbled into place, forming the man in the kitchen. His chest ached as he fought the overwhelming urge to grab Kelly and take him far away from here.

“Food’s up,” Kelly called from the kitchen.

Nick swallowed and shoved the books onto the shelf. He smoothed his features and headed to the tiny two-person table situated in the nook just off the kitchen. “Smells great.”

Kelly snorted. “Just eggs, dear. No need to compliment the chef.”

Nick laughed as he sat. They ate in companionable silence for a while. Nick’s knee bounced under the table. He mentally scrolled through about eighty-seven different topics of conversation but nothing sounded less than lame.

“So.” Kelly leaned back in his chair. “Why are you here?”

Nick frowned at him. “I thought we covered that earlier.”

“No, I mean, why aren’t you at work?”

“Oh.” Nick chewed on his bottom lip. “Ty suggested I take a day. Or the weekend.”

“Why?” Kelly frowned. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Nick shrugged one shoulder, butterflies and warmth blooming in his chest at the thought that Kelly was concerned about him. “That moment when I came busting up into the interrogation room and hauled him out?”

Kelly nodded.

“He didn’t like that too much.”

Kelly snorted. “He doesn’t strike me as someone who likes much of anything. So you got in trouble?”

Nick nodded. “Kind of. Ty thinks…” He cleared his throat. “He thinks I’m too close to…”

“Me,” Kelly finished quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So, is he…right to think that, or…” Kelly pushed the last of his eggs around on his plate.

“Well,” Nick drew out the word slowly. “My tongue was down your throat not ten minutes ago. I’d say he might be onto something.”

Kelly’s eyes went wide, the color brightening even as Nick watched. “Oh. Okay.”

Nick arched an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Kelly shrugged a shoulder, red skating across his cheekbones. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Nick nodded. “Okay.”

Kelly smiled at him—a real smile that scrunched the corners of his eyes. Nick couldn’t help but respond in kind, feeling as though a weight slid off his shoulders and hit the floor with a thud.

Kelly cleared his throat and stood, grabbing both of their plates and taking them to the sink. He turned back around and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, you have the day off, then?”

Nick nodded, really liking the impish look flitting through Kelly’s changeable eyes. “I do.”

Kelly smiled at him, a little shy, a little something else Nick couldn’t quite put a finger on. “What would you like to do today?”


	6. Chapter 6

**SATURDAY**

Ty jabbed the END button on his phone with so much force the screen warped for a moment. Four calls to Nick gone unanswered.

_Fucker better be sleeping off a hangover._

Ty knew Nick was also probably still pissed at him and that could explain why Nick wasn’t answering at 8 AM on a Saturday. Bastard was up at 5 AM every morning without fail to hit the gym.

He smacked the button in the elevator for the lowest level, rode the car down in stony silence, and exited into the cooler and somewhat spookier corridors of the morgue. The walls were painted a calming blue, supposedly to ease the anxiety of anyone coming down here to identify remains. It didn’t ease the antiseptic smell, though. Everything always smelled like industrial floor cleaner and Ty hated it. It stung his nose and clung to his skin like oil. Zane always told him he was imagining it, but Ty could smell the damn place for days after being down here.

But he’d sent Nick home. Told him to take the weekend. Which meant Ty was on autopsy duty. Yeah, he hadn’t really thought ahead on that one.

He pushed through the swinging door into the autopsy room. Several long metal tables gleamed under their individual halogen spotlights. Only two were occupied at the far end. Ty grabbed a pair of gloves and a surgical mask as he walked to the other end of the room.

“Perrimore.”

The coroner glanced up, his face behind a clear plastic shield speckled with red dots. His gown was similarly speckled. Perrimore smiled, the sight a little on the edge of macabre, and held up bloody glove-clad hands. “I would shake hello, but…”

Ty shook his head with a half-smile that was obscured by the mask he held to his face. “Thought that counts.” He nodded to the body. “What can you tell me?”

Perrimore pulled off the face shield and gestured to Serena’s cracked-open chest cavity. “All her internal organs are undamaged and perfectly healthy.”

“Other than being dead,” Ty said flatly.

Perrimore snorted. “Official cause of death was exsanguination as a result of this throat laceration. Your killer is right-handed.” He moved a few blonde strands out of the way and pointed to the left side of her neck. “The wound is deepest here and it angles downward as it travels across the neck. Whoever inflicted it acted fast. There’s no hesitation. No false starts. Just one quick, decisive slash.”

“And the killer was standing in front of her?”

He nodded. “That coincides with what your husband found at the scene as far as body placement.”

“Anything else?” Ty asked.

Perrimore held up one of Serena’s arms. “She has minor cuts and abrasions on her palms, wrists, and forearms.”

“Defensive wounds?”

Perrimore nodded. “Consistent with most defensive wounds I’ve seen.” He set her arm down again.

“Any wounds anywhere else?”

“None. And no evidence of sexual assault, either.” He held up one finger. “I did find something odd, though.”

Ty sighed. “Of course you did.”

Perrimore gave him a sympathetic look. “Traces of gold colored paint in the neck wound. I sent a sample to the lab for analysis.”

Ty made a mental note to ask Digger about that later.

Perrimore pointed to the other body in the room. “I found similar paint in the stab wounds on your first victim.”

Ty’s eyebrows rose. “So…same killer.”

Perrimore shrugged one shoulder. “Can’t say for certain until the results come back, but I’d say it’s a fair bet.”

Ty frowned at Mason Aldrige’s body. His skin had taken on that gray pallor of death, his lips and eyelids blue. The Y-incision across his chest and down his torso had been stitched with thick, black thread which stood out harshly against his skin. The stab wounds were smooth slits scattered across his chest.

“What about him?”

Perrimore moved to the other body, swapping his gloves for clean ones. “Other than the puncture to his left lung, his organs were also healthy. And to be perfectly honest, the stab to his lung wasn’t that deep. If he’d been found maybe a half hour earlier, he might have survived.”

Ty shuddered and blew out a hard breath. “Defensive wounds?”

Perrimore shook his head. “None. Either he knew his attacker or was caught by surprise.”

“Or both,” Ty muttered as he stared at the body. “That’s a lot of stabs.”

“Crime of passion? Extreme rage?” Perrimore pointed to three wounds clustered together on the chest. “These had bruising around the edges, indicating extreme force on these in particular.”

Ty frowned. “That in your report too?”

Perrimore nodded. “All of it. I sent the paint samples along with blood and tissue samples to the lab.”

“Thanks.” He grabbed the report and paused. “Any prints on either body?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“It was an optimistic question.” Ty threw his gloves and surgical mask in the trash and saluted with the folder. “Thanks, man. Let me know if you find anything else.”

“Of course.” Perrimore waved at him before bending over Serena’s body to stitch her closed again.

Ty paused in the hallway and pulled out his phone again. No missed calls. He sighed and hit Nick’s number again, listening to it ring a few times before Nick’s Boston accent told him to leave a message if he felt like it.

“Come on, man, call me back. At least let me know you’re still breathing.” Ty hung up and headed for the elevator.

 

==

 

Deuce opened the door of his office and smiled. “Nick, come on in.”

Nick shook Deuce’s hand as he walked in. “Hey, Doc.”

Deuce grabbed a notepad from his desk and settled into a cloth-covered wingback chair. Nick always opted for the couch but sat up instead of sprawling out like some of his patients. They sat in companionable silence, which was also normal. Deuce always waited for his patients to speak first. He jotted down a few notes while he waited.

Nick clearly had something on his mind, but, other than looking thoughtful, he looked rested. After Ty’s phone call, Deuce had half-expected to see the drawn, haunted look he’d worked so hard to help Nick shed after Ryan’s death. But he didn’t regret his decision to let Nick go back to work, even if Ty was worried about him.

“Ty called you, didn’t he?” Nick smirked at Deuce.

Deuce hitched one shoulder lazily. “Yesterday. He’s worried about you.”

Nick grunted. He traced the couch pattern with one fingernail.

“Did he actually tell you why he’s worried about you, or did he just cuss you out and send you home?”

Nick laughed. “All of the above. In that order.”

Deuce shook his head with a smile. While it was good that Nick kept up these appointments, Deuce couldn’t imagine that his batshit crazy brother was easy to deal with. He’d learned a while ago to diagnose Nick with a grain of salt.

“Did he tell you about our case? Or have you read anything about it?” Nick asked.

“He mentioned it felt similar to the last one you worked together, but that’s all,” Deuce answered.

Nick blew out a breath and gave Deuce a short run-down of both murders and the witnesses. When he got to Kelly in his explanation, his posture shifted slightly. His shoulders almost seemed to broaden of their own accord, and a particular light sparked in his eyes. A faint blush bloomed across his cheekbones and a half-smile Deuce hadn’t seen in a long time graced his face.

“It’s my professional diagnosis that you’re smitten, Detective.”

Nick laughed. “Maybe a little.” He frowned suddenly. “Hey, if someone gets panic attacks, is counting backward a thing?”

Deuce raised an eyebrow. “Well, usually those are worked through by some sort of routine. Something the person can do anytime, anywhere to help them get to the other side. So, yes, counting backward could be what this person does.” He paused for a moment. “I assume Kelly does this?”

Nick nodded. “He makes fists and rubs his thighs, too. It’s this whole…thing…he does.”

Deuce nodded. “Does it help him?”

“Yeah, seems to.”

“Does it help you?”

Nick frowned. “What?”

“Well, most of the time, when someone observes someone else having a panic attack, they usually feel helpless because there’s nothing they can do. Does his counting help you? Does it help you to see him working through it on his own?”

Nick opened and shut his mouth a few times. “I guess. Yeah. I mean, I’ve only seen it twice. And the first time was when Ty was interrogating him.”

Deuce raised his eyebrows. “Were you present for the interrogation?”

Nick rubbed the back of his neck. “No. Ty was already keeping me at arm’s length from Kelly. Ty may have gotten a little in Kelly’s face, and it triggered one of the panic attacks. I might have…dragged Ty out of the room. Forcibly.”

Deuce barked a laugh. “As someone who grew up with the man, I’m sure at least part of it was warranted.”

Nick grinned.

Deuce sobered as he wrote a few things down. “So Kelly is a suspect?”

“He was. They didn’t find anything at his apartment.”

“But you still wanted to be with him regardless?” Deuce glanced at Nick.

Nick blew out a breath. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t that a conflict of interest?”

“Oh yeah. Big time.” Nick wiped a hand across his mouth as he nodded.

Deuce leaned forward. “But you give no fucks about that.”

Nick frowned at Deuce.

“You gave no fucks about dating Ryan either,” Deuce said bluntly.

Nick straightened. “This has nothing to do with Ryan.”

“Oh? Are you sure about that?” Deuce leaned back in his chair, keeping his voice even.

“Kelly isn’t Ryan,” Nick said, his voice taking on an edge.

“Physically, no. But the circumstances are similar. It’s a pattern, Nick.”

Nick looked away, his gaze focused on something out the window. Deuce watched the muscle in Nick’s jaw tick as he clenched his teeth.

Silence sprawled on the couch.

After several minutes of Nick studiously avoiding Deuce’s gaze, Deuce sighed. “Let’s say Kelly isn’t your killer.”

“He isn’t,” Nick snapped.

“Okay. He isn’t your killer. What happens when the killer comes after Kelly? What happens when history repeats itself?”

Nick leveled a look at Deuce. “So...what...I’m supposed to just stay away from anyone I might be a little attracted to because my work might get them killed?”

“I didn’t say that,” Deuce said patiently.

“You implied it.”

“I’m just saying you need to be extremely careful given how similar a road you’re heading down with him.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Nick’s voice cracked, but he recovered quickly. “Don’t you think that this entire goddamn mess reminds me of Ryan?”

“Then why are you doing it?” Deuce asked. “Why head down this road again if it brings up all the old pain and suffering?”

Nick shrugged and shook his head. “I have no fucking idea, Deuce. It’s the stupidest, most idiotic thing I could possibly throw myself into right now but…I want to. I want him. I can’t--” he broke off with another head shake. His throat worked as he swallowed. “Kelly’s different. There’s something about him. I can’t put my finger on it yet, but…you want to know something weird and probably a little terrible?”

Deuce raised his eyebrows.

“If Ryan were here still, I’d pick Kelly.” Nick blew out a breath. “I feel awful saying that, but…yeah. I’ve known him two days, and I’d pick him over a guy that I dated for months. Someone I thought I was falling for. How fucked up is that?”

Deuce shook his head. “Not fucked up at all.”

Nick snorted. “Is this one of those ‘the heart wants what it wants’ speeches?”

Deuce smiled. “Now, if Tyler had his way, I’d be sitting here telling you to not see Kelly anymore.”

Nick arched an eyebrow. “Sounds like Ty. He’d say it with a lot more cussing, though.”

“Very true.”

“But?”

Deuce folded his hands over his notepad. “I just want you to be careful. You have a savior complex, Nick. We’ve talked about this. And now you’re dating someone who has a past that gave him extreme enough anxiety to trigger regular panic attacks.”

Nick nodded, his brow furrowing in thought. “You know I can’t make any promises that I won’t do anything stupid.”

Deuce snorted. “You’re my brother’s partner and former military. You were batshit long before I started seeing you.”

Nick nodded in agreement. He blew out a breath. “What are you going to tell Ty?”

Deuce shrugged. “Whatever triggers the least amount of cussing.”

“Good luck.” Nick started to stand. “We good?”

Deuce smiled as he stood. “We’re good. Call me if anything happens. And, Nick?”

Nick paused on his way to the door.

“I mean _anything_. Got it?”

“Yeah, Doc. I got it.” The door clicked closed behind him.

Deuce rubbed his temples and reached for his cell phone. He found Ty’s number and tapped the screen. He tossed his notepad onto his desk as he listened to the rings.

“Why are you calling me on a Saturday?” Ty answered.

“Because I’m your brother and I love you?”

“Oh, Jesus, what did you do?”

Deuce chuckled. “I just talked to your partner.”

“Well, seeing as how I’m sitting next to Zane, you must mean Nick.”

Deuce rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Last time I checked, I don’t see your husband for anything. Although, with him being married to you, I might offer my services.”

“Har-di-fucking-har.”

Deuce heard murmuring in the background and he smiled, assuming Zane was reprimanding Ty for being short with his sibling.

Again.

Ty huffed. “Apparently, I’m being a little shit. What can I do for you, O’ Brother Mine?”

Deuce groaned. “I just got done talking to Nick. He’s fine.”

“Is that a professional diagnosis, or are you keeping something from me?”

“Ty.”

“What? I have a right to know.”

Deuce counted to five. “Actually, you don’t. First, he’s an adult and you need to start treating him like one. Second, you aren’t in the military anymore and, even beyond that, you know he has your back when it counts. Third, doctor patient confidentiality was still a thing the last time I checked.”

Ty was silent for a long moment.

Deuce sighed. “Stop babying him. Stop second-guessing him. He’s interested in someone new. I know it’s complicated, but you have got to trust him.”

“I’m worried about him, Deacon. I’m not babying him. You haven’t seen how he looks at this guy.”

“I saw what he looked like when he talked about him, so I can imagine,” Deuce offered. He sat in his desk chair and stared out the window. “I get it, Tyler, I do. But all you’re going to do right now is piss him off and drive a wedge between you.”

“Too late,” Ty muttered.

“Give him time to cool off and get his thoughts straight. Then tackle your case and leave his dating life alone unless he brings it up.”

Ty huffed. “Fine.”

“I mean it.”

“I said fine.”

“Okay. Call me if anything changes.”

“Yeah. Thanks for talking to him, though. I’m glad you still think he’s okay.”

Deuce smiled. “Be careful. Someone might think you care about him.”

“Asshole.”

Deuce laughed. “Call Ma when you get a moment. She hasn’t heard from you in a week.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anything else?”

“Hi to Zane.”

“My jerkface of a brother says hi,” Ty called away from the phone.

Deuce heard a muffled greeting shouted back. “All right. I’ll talk to you later.”

“All right. Thanks. Talk to you later.” Ty clicked off.

Deuce blew out a breath and tossed his phone on his desk. He pursed his lips and seriously contemplated a drink.

 

==

 

Ty pulled his jacket tighter and leaned against the stone wall outside the mystery and science fiction bookstore his husband had insisted on wandering through after they’d finished their lunch. Ty hated being in those cramped, stuffy places on a good day. They made him twitchier than usual. He needed more space between him and the tall bookcase walls. Plus, he could barely fight the desire to rearrange all of the books in proper alphabetical order until there were no longer teetering stacks lining the floors in haphazard formations.

But after the last few days and the tension between him and Nick? There was no way he’d be able to resist the urge to do something crazy like practice his origami with a first edition Hemingway. His lips quirked at that idea. Zane would flip if he did that. He’d keep it in mind as a future threat when Zane and Nick started in on their pun wars again.

A familiar head of messy dark hair across the street caught his attention. Ty’s eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Professor Abbott, the man making his partner act like a heartsick puppy. Abbott was ducking out of an old brick building that had recently been converted to high-priced condos.

Ty spared a glance at the window of the bookstore. He spotted Zane’s dark curls among the shelves in the back, heading down another aisle. Ty could tell from his posture that he was deeply enthralled with whatever the hell it was he’d found on one of the shelves.

After a quick check to make sure he wouldn’t get hit by any cars, he crossed the street. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walked faster until he caught up with the professor.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Ty said as he tapped the man on the shoulder.

Abbott jumped and spun around. His blue-gray eyes were wide, breathing labored. “What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not get enough joy out of harassing me on the clock so you had to find me on your weekend for an encore?”

Ty spread his hands wide and threw on a fake smile. “I’m just out for an afternoon of leisure with my husband. Then I saw you and thought of a few more questions I had for you.” Ty’s voice lowered. “Unless you’d like to answer them back at the station again?”

Abbott’s eyes darted around the sidewalk, possibly looking for an escape route or a knight to swoop in and save him. This guy ruffled Ty’s feathers, and he’d be damned if another set of big puppy eyes sent his best friend off the edge again.

Eventually Abbott met Ty’s gaze. The cocky half-smile he’d worn in the interrogation room was back on his face. “Fine, you want to talk? Then talk. But the first sign that you’re going too far and I walk away. Then you’ll have to go through my lawyer, like you should be doing anyway, before speaking to me again. Understood?”

“All right, don’t get your girdle in a twist, Mr. Starlight,” Ty said in an even voice. He watched Abbott’s face and body language to see if he’d react to the name from Serena’s emails, but other than staring back at Ty with an unimpressed expression, he saw nothing. “What do you know about sculptures, Professor?”

Abbott sighed. “I know that Michelangelo claimed not to be a sculptor, but instead insisted that he merely revealed the figures already encased in the marble he used.”

“Cute.” Ty had to admit, Abbott’s sense of humor, even under pressure, seemed right up Nick’s alley. “I was thinking more along the lines of metal sculptures. Maybe gold work done up in the shape of stars.”

“I don’t know, Detective. It’s a little early in the year to be buying your Christmas decorations. Don’t you think?”

Ty bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “What’s your dress shirt size?”

Abbott raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. “Large.”

Ty cocked his head, something about that question made Abbott uncomfortable, that was interesting. “What’s your collar size?”

“Sixteen.”

That was so damn close to the one in evidence, but Ty knew his husband and his unnatural knack for numbers. Zane had made it sound like he didn’t know the exact size of the shirt, but Ty knew that wasn’t the case.

Of course, Ty had already checked the sizes of Abbott’s dress shirts during their warrant search, so he already knew that Abbott’s regular wardrobe didn’t match their evidence. Didn’t mean he couldn’t have purposefully purchased the wrong size to commit a murder.

“You know, our techs recovered the campus security camera footage from the first murder. They’re going over the tapes now.”

That wasn’t actually true. The security footage had caught fuckall the night of the murder thanks to the trees surrounding the crime scene. But Ty watched Abbott’s face, looking for any signs of shock, guilt, or concern. The killer wouldn’t know they hadn’t found anything in the footage. Abbott’s face flashed with relief and something similar to sorrow before slipping back to the cocky half-smile Ty now recognized as his poker face.

“Good, I hope you can see the bastard that killed Mason so you can stop looking at me like I could have done it.” Abbott’s voice wavered. “Are we done here, Detective?”

“Just one more question. Who do you know in that building back there? Do you have some sort of sugar daddy living in the new lofts? ’Cause if I were you, I’d ask for a bigger allowance so you could move out of that shithole apartment complex.”

Abbott flinched before his face hardened. “Time’s up, Detective. Any further questions can go through my attorney.”

Abbott didn’t wait for Ty to say anything else before he spun on his heels and walked away quickly. Ty’s eyes narrowed as he watched the man make his escape. And that’s exactly what it was, something about Ty’s question made the man turn tail and run.

Ty slipped his cellphone from his pocket. After fighting to pull off one of his leather gloves that the phone refused to recognize even though it had the stupid finger nubs that claimed to work with the damn phone, he made a call.

“Jonas.”

“Hey, Uncle Randall. I need to call in a favor, off the books.”

The line was quiet for a moment, long enough for Ty to wonder if his phone had dropped the call for no reason as it was so fond of doing in the cluttered mess of buildings that made up downtown Boston.

His gut churned with nerves. Ty rarely called in favors to his father’s former Marine and now CIA buddy, but Jonas was one of the only men Ty knew with the connections to look into someone’s background without alerting his partner. He also knew the high price for calling in a favor to someone like Jonas, but Ty was willing to risk adding another smudge to his soul if it meant getting some real answers about Nick’s new boyfriend.

“You know what I require in return for a favor, don’t you, Tyler?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right, what do you need?”

“Information, sir. The name is Kelly Abbott. He’s a professor at Boston University. I need to know his history, current contacts, and what his relationship is with those contacts.” Ty rattled off the address to the lofts he’d seen Abbott leaving earlier. “I’m especially interested in who he knows in that building and the nature of his visits with them.”

“Is this for a case?”

“He’s a suspect in an ongoing investigation, but this is also personal. Which is why I contacted you instead of using my own resources.”

“Fine, I’ll have this information for you in a couple days. Then you’ll know everything there is to know about this professor of yours.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll return the favor in a couple months. Take a long weekend after Thanksgiving, Tyler.”

Ty’s chest tightened and his teeth clenched. “Yes, sir.”

“Goodbye, Tyler. Say hello to Dick and your father for me.”

“Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir.”

Ty hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He exhaled sharply and rolled his neck. Nick’s happiness and sanity were worth another black smudge on his soul. He just had to keep that in mind as he thought up a believable excuse to give Zane when he went dark for a few days after Thanksgiving.

Ty was fighting with the glove he’d removed earlier, trying to get it over his freezing fingers, when Zane came up next to him. Zane laughed and pushed his paper grocery bag filled with books into Ty’s other arm, swatting away Ty’s protests, and helped him slip the glove on his cold hand. Ty’s heart flipped, he’d never figure out how someone like him deserved to have a man like Zane love him. All Ty knew is that he’d do absolutely anything to protect him and anyone else he loved. Anything.

He sniffed and looked down into the heavy brown paper bag of books his husband had given him to hold. “What the hell did you buy? Do they have any books left in there?”

“Yes, baby, they still have books left in there.” Zane rolled his eyes and took the bag back.

Ty reached out and interlaced his fingers with Zane’s empty hand. He tugged Zane closer and leaned up to give him a slow, languid kiss. Zane hummed against his lips.

Ty released Zane’s mouth and turned to press his nose to Zane’s cheek. “I love you,” he murmured.

Zane turned and gave Ty another slow kiss. “You’re being sweet today. What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Ty blinked innocently at him. Zane raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I may have run into Nick’s new boyfriend while you were in the bookstore, and I may have asked him a few more questions.”

“Dammit, Ty.”

“I behaved, I promise!”

Zane snorted. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“Then you’ll just have to take me home and have your wicked way with me.”

Zane laughed.

“Seriously, what the hell did you buy? Do you really need that many more books?”

“I can never have too many books, Ty. Just like you can never have too many guns or pictures of cats that you’ve saved from the internet onto your phone. Don’t act like I haven’t noticed you looking at them when you think I don’t see you.”

Ty blushed. “Shut up.”

Zane released his hand and reached into the bag of books. He pulled out a black hardcover book that was embossed with a gold feather. “I found a bunch of books today, and one of them is this collection of Edgar Allan Poe stories. Figured I could read some of them to you while you’re decorating our house for Halloween in another few weeks, since you always start decorating way too early.”

Ty shuddered. “His stories give me the creeps. Especially the one where the guy got bricked up in a wall. No thanks, baby.”

Zane shrugged and stuffed the book back in the bag before taking Ty’s hand again. “Let’s go home.”


	7. Chapter 7

**SUNDAY**

Nick was stretched flat on a lounger on his boat, staring sightlessly into the sky. The rhythmic lapping of the ocean waves caressing the hull and the humming of early-autumn wind whipping around him were the only sounds. He burrowed deeper into the heavy sweater he wore, attempting to stave off the chill from the ocean breeze.

He’d been out here for hours. Occasionally drinking. Sometimes mourning. Most of the time was spent studying the colors of the ocean and the sky and trying to ignore the way they mimicked Kelly’s eyes.

What a fucked-up week.

Warnings from Ty and Deuce played over and over in his mind. Blending, morphing, and remixing until they no longer resembled the original messages. It all brought up wave after wave of guilt.

And yet.

He was still drawn to Kelly.

When he’d told Deuce that he would have chosen Kelly over Ryan, were he still alive, he’d meant it. The realization hadn’t occurred to him before he’d said it, but it was true all the same.

Part of him wanted to be pissed about how quickly he’d fallen--and how hard. It made no sense. Who walks into a lecture hall, spots someone across the room, and falls ass over head for them, outside of bullshit movies?

Nick snorted.

Apparently he did. The fact that it wasn’t the first time it’d happened was what had driven him out to sea today.

He remembered when he’d first met Ryan.

Nick and Ty were called to a scene at a family-owned Italian restaurant last November. Ryan was the server that’d found the body of the pale green-eyed dish washer, who had also been his roommate, in the dumpster behind the building. Ryan was the first person to catch a glimpse of the killer fleeing the scene, just from behind, but it was the break they’d desperately needed in the two-month-long investigation into the Tin Man murders. He was able to help them identify Scott Alston, a regular patron of the restaurant.

Alston had targeted light-eyed men between the ages of 20 and 65. His favorite method of dispatching his victims consisted of giving them a glass of water, or other non-acidic liquid, containing freshly dissolved mercuric cyanide powder. He preferred to keep his victims restrained as they seized and struggled to breathe, so they had less of a chance to vomit up the poison. Three of the victims, of the thirteen Alston killed, had managed to purge the poison and were given a second helping of their last cocktail.

Ryan was understandably shaken up over the death of his friend. After discovering that he’d been abducted from their apartment, Nick had offered to stay with him for a while.

A while ended up lasting nearly four months.

There’d been something about Ryan with those glossy-gray eyes, buzzed black hair, and over-sized heart on his sleeve. He’d brought out every sweet, nurturing, protective instinct Nick normally repressed in his relationships. And Ryan had taken to every last caress, kiss, murmured word, and protective gesture like a desert plant in the midst of a monsoon. He’d flourished, blossomed.

It was surprising how easy it’d been to go through the cliché couple moments together. Fireside gift exchanges on Christmas, starlit kisses at midnight on New Year’s, a homemade cake for Nick’s birthday, and fancy restaurant reservations for Valentine’s Day. Everything Nick normally balked at, Ryan had made it easy to give him, because he’d needed them.

In the months after they got together, Nick and Ty were able to arrest Alston. When Alston’s bail was denied, Nick and Ryan found themselves breathing easier.

It was March and they were at an Italian restaurant, having a quiet dinner, when it happened. Ryan was telling a story about a pair of his customers. His hands waving, laughter bubbling from his lips. Nick was entranced by the joy on the man’s face. Each flash of his eyes and dart of his tongue as he spoke pushed Nick a little closer to falling for him.

After finishing his story, Ryan drank heavily from his water glass.

The coughing caught Nick off-guard. At first he’d thought Ryan must have swallowed wrong. It was only after he looked at Nick, wide-eyed and grasping at his chest, that Nick realized just how mistaken he was.

He didn’t remember rushing around the table or pulling Ryan from his chair. He remembered begging Ryan to breathe, to vomit, to live, as he’d seized in Nick’s arms. He’d screamed himself hoarse as the light had dimmed in those glossy-gray eyes, leaving them dull and flat.

The responding officers had to call Ty to the scene when they couldn’t get Nick to let go of Ryan’s lifeless form. Ty had held him while he screamed.

A sob tore from his mouth and Nick swiped at the tears in his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. He hadn’t loved Ryan, but he’d been damn close. And to have to sit there, feeling utterly helpless, and watch him…

The knowledge that the busboy, who’d slipped the mercuric cyanide powder into Ryan’s glass, had killed himself before he’d made it to trial did nothing to ease the raw, bitter ache in Nick’s chest.

Alston refused to explain how he’d managed to arrange the murder from prison, but he’d taken credit for it all the same. Remembering how he’d recalled the way Ryan had died in his recorded confession from his prison cell, as if he’d been in the restaurant with them, still gave Nick nightmares. But the confession and suicide note from the busboy were enough to get Ryan officially listed as Tin Man victim number fourteen.

For the first month of his administrative leave, Nick hadn’t left his boat. He didn’t really remember much of anything at all between that night and the morning in April when Ty, Zane, and Deuce dragged him off the boat and set him up in Ty and Zane’s spare bedroom. They’d spent the next two months forcing him to live and move forward.

Finally, he’d gotten tired of being coddled and living a half-life. He’d started to act like he gave a damn in his tri-weekly dates with Deuce’s head-shrinking couch. It had only taken another two weeks for it to stop being an act.

By the time he’d gone back to work, filing paperwork and listening to Ty bitch about paper cuts and sentient copy machines, he’d felt close to human again. Hollow, but human. Ty’s temporary partner was reassigned so Ty and Nick could work together again, but their captain had held off on any actual cases out in the field until he was certain of Nick’s stability. They’d both been pacing the station like caged-up tigers, snapping at anyone that came near, and climbing the walls by the time they were given the go-ahead for field work.

Of course, the first fucking assignment they were given was the one where he’d met Kelly. All the months of reflection, reevaluation, soul-searching, tears, and nightmares flew out the window as soon as the man had glanced at Nick over the top of his fucking glasses.

That one look was like a sucker punch in the gut.

And then Nick had to go and kiss the bastard.

Out here on his boat, away from the daze of being hit over the head by Cupid’s sledgehammer, Nick couldn’t help but wonder if Ty and Deuce were right. Perhaps the situation with Kelly really was just another example of his savior complex, a term that made him cringe in distaste every time Deuce brought it up. Never mind that it was accurate.

Nick liked saving people. He needed to save people. It made him feel whole. Made him feel like he was actually doing some good in the midst of pushing paperwork and dealing with the politics of the job. If he hadn’t still felt the pull, the obligation, to help others, he would have taken Lieutenant McCoy’s not-so-subtle suggestion to retire after Ryan died more seriously.

He didn’t really blame Ty for being concerned. He was the one who’d dragged Nick, sometimes literally, back to the land of the living. Were their positions reversed, Nick would be doing the exact same things Ty was doing to him now.

Was he actually attracted to Kelly as a person, or was he just another project? Another person for Nick to put back together, to save.

Sure, he’d spent the entirety of the lecture drooling over the man’s body and marveling over his brain and passion. But even he couldn’t deny that he’d begun to treat Kelly differently than a normal witness, or suspect, as soon as Kelly had shown his distress over Mason’s death.

The panic attacks were like his Kryptonite.

Both times he’d seen Kelly in the midst of an attack, Nick had simply reacted. Tore into the room to remove Ty; dove to the floor to hold Kelly in the apartment. Seeing a man who was otherwise so strong and obviously determined to take control of his own life breaking down like that was devastating for Nick.

When Deuce had asked if Kelly’s counting had helped Nick feel less helpless during Kelly’s panic attack, Nick was caught off-guard. In hindsight, it did make Nick feel better that Kelly had his own successful way of fighting off the attacks. But at the time, there on the floor, the counting had helped them both. Each number ticking off had ensured Nick was able to stay rooted in the moment, instead of tumbling back into nightmares and memories.

It was all of those jump-to-save reactions that had Nick questioning his feelings for Kelly.

With a frustrated sigh, Nick got up, gathered the empty bottles cluttered next to his chair, and went below deck.

A few minutes later, the bottles were stashed away and Nick had retrieved his phone from where it’d been plugged in on the kitchen counter. There were four more missed calls, all from Ty. He’d stopped leaving messages Saturday afternoon, likely after speaking with Deuce, but he’d continued calling every few hours.

It made his chest ache to ignore his best friend like this, but Nick needed the time to think things over. Reevaluate what the Grady brothers had said. Take those five steps back to look at what was happening. Deep down, he wasn’t convinced they were right, that he was just trying to save Kelly. Or that Kelly was a killer. But until he could say that with any kind of conviction, he wasn’t sure he could look either of them in the eye.

The look on Ty’s face when Nick had him pinned to the wall outside the interrogation room, and again in the break room when he’d told Nick to take the weekend, was heartbreaking. Nick was still reeling with the knowledge that he’d let down his closest, oldest friend that badly.

Now that his cell phone was back in his hand, it only took five minutes of staring at it before Nick gave into the niggling urge he’d fought off all day. His leg bounced as he made the call. After three rings, the voice bathed in dry wit that he was quickly becoming addicted to answered.

“Nothing is on fire,” Kelly said in place of a usual greeting.

“Uhh…should I be worried about a fire?”

Kelly chuckled. “No, I was just trying to reassure your overprotective Mama Bear side that I’m still alive and in one piece.”

Nick’s cheeks flushed and he settled back into the couch more comfortably. “What if I told you I wasn’t calling to check in, that I was just calling to say hello?”

“I’d say you’re a worse liar than Owen.”

Nick grumbled. “Your brother?”

Kelly let out an amused hum. “He’s also my lawyer.”

 _And military_ , Nick thought.

Kelly giggled. “I’m sure you two will get along really well once the pissing contest is over. He’s super protective of me and doesn’t really appreciate detectives who arrest me.”

Nick huffed.

“Don’t take it personally, Detective. I’m used to people checking on me all the time. I’ve gotten really good at spotting it.” Kelly’s voice took on a melancholy tone.

Nick’s heart clenched. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be just another person that calls to check up on you.” Nick drug his teeth along his bottom lip. “While I did call to see if you’d gotten anymore creepy phone calls, I also called because...I really wanted to hear your voice.”

The line was silent for a moment, and Nick’s stomach twisted with nerves. He hoped he hadn’t overstepped Kelly’s comfort level with that comment.

When Kelly finally spoke again, his voice was warm and indulgent. “Oh really?” The sound sent a thrill across Nick’s skin.

A smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah.”

“That’s...really sweet and kind of adorable. If it’s any consolation, you’re a lot more subtle than my brother. He threatened to hire an actual bodyguard to watch me. I threatened to tell his new girlfriend about the time he and his football buddies got wasted in high school and decided to try on prom dresses together. Pink is not his color.” Kelly’s voice was thick with laughter and affection.

Nick laughed and blushed. He wasn’t usually that upfront with his feelings about the people he wanted to be involved with. Even with Ryan it had taken a few weeks before he’d said anything like that.

“Well, there have been no creepy phone calls today. Which is great. I spent the morning correcting exams, and your call came just in time for me to take a break from working on my book.”

“How’s the book coming?”

Kelly groaned. “It’s fine. So far it’s been a lot of going over my research notes, interviews, and the research of other people in the field. Then it’s just a matter of rewriting it all in a way that’s easy for the layman to understand, but still gets all of the highly technical facts across. A lot of days I end up mainlining cups of coffee while staring at the screen, freaking out about how I have no idea how I’ll live up to the hype of my first book or be able to get all of the information across.”

“Well, I’ve never written a book,” Nick drawled. “But I do know what drinking too much coffee, staring at case files and evidence, and listening to witness statements over and over trying to find that one vital piece of information that will help us solve a case feels like.”

Kelly laughed. “You’re right, your job has much more dire consequences than whether my next book makes the Times list. You’ve just made me feel a lot better.”

“See, there’s always a bright side.”

They laughed. The lightness in Kelly’s voice warmed Nick in ways he didn’t think was possible. His head fell back against the cushion of his couch, and he stared blankly at the ceiling of his boat. He was in so much trouble with this guy.

Kelly’s voice broke through his reverie.

“You guys will find whoever killed Mason and Serena, right?” Kelly’s voice cracked.

“We will, and we’ll do it as fast as we can. I know Ty has been a complete asshole to you since you met him, but he’s really good at his job. We both are. We’ll find who did it.”

“Thank you,” Kelly cleared his throat. “So, other than counting the minutes until you could hear my voice again, what did you do today?”

Nick laughed and began to tell him about how he’d taken the boat out for a few hours, because it was his favorite thing to do when he needed to think. He told him stories of sunrises and sunsets on the ocean, sleeping beneath the stars. He invited Kelly to stay the night sometime so they could do that together.

Their conversation wound on for another hour or so. They traded stories and told jokes. While it was true that falling for Kelly was very similar to the way he and Ryan had started, they were very different people. While Ryan had needed Nick to be the knight in white armor for him, Kelly made it very clear that he didn’t want another knight in his life. Nick was okay with that, more than.

Once the call ended, Nick headed back to port and made plans to extend an olive branch to his partner.

 

==

 

"Fuck." Zane heard the soft curse followed by a muffled thump as Ty's phone bounced onto the recliner's seat cushion. He glanced over to where Ty had been pacing by the living room window. The man looked exhausted. Dejection rolled off of him in waves. He stopped at the edge of the window, pulling the curtain aside and turning his head left then right and back again. He blew out a breath, dropped the curtain, and paced away, his right hand spinning the matte titanium wedding ring on his left hand.

Zane sighed, his heart hurting for his husband. And their friend. "Baby, come sit down," he pleaded, stretching an arm over the back of the couch where he'd been lounging while Ty made his umpteenth call to Nick's cell phone. "Please. I've got the next episode queued up and ready to play. Come watch it with me."

Ty made a derogatory noise. He turned around and crossed his arms, hands gripping his sides, looking ever the petulant child--complete with frown.

Zane pressed his lips together, barely sealing in a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Zane," Ty huffed as he threw his hands up. “I’ve called him ten times now. It’s Sunday, for Christ’s sake. He’s had two days to cool off.” He stomped around the couch, heading for the staircase.

Zane shot up and took two long strides, catching him at the wrist just as he'd placed one foot on the bottom step. "I know, baby. I'm sorry," he said as his hand slid up Ty's forearm, grasping onto his elbow. He tugged Ty closer to him and wrapped his other hand around the back of Ty's neck, lowering his head slightly to bring their foreheads together.

Ty dipped his chin, tilting his head until his nose was pressed into Zane's cheek. "I don't wanna watch your dumb lightning bug show."

Ty's lips shifted into a grin against Zane’s skin. He released Ty's elbow and smoothed his hand over Ty's hip to the small of his back. He jerked Ty forward, bringing them flush from knees to chest. Ty gasped and flailed for a brief moment before sighing and practically melding himself with Zane.

"Of course you do, doll," Zane breathed into Ty's ear. He swiftly extricated himself from their embrace, leaving a gaping and obviously confused Ty behind as he made his way back to the couch. Distracting Ty was the best recourse in times like this. "Besides," he called over his shoulder before flopping back down, "I know you have a thing for one of the characters."

Zane didn't have to see Ty in order to know his husband was visibly shaking himself from his distracted daze.

"Excuse me, I have a what now?"

And balking. That was definitely the sound of a balking Grady.

Zane looked back again, arched an eyebrow, and followed Ty's movements as he walked away from the stairs. "Don't you remember Jayne?" he asked as he slung his arm across the back of the couch.

Ty sat down next to him, red tinting the tips of his ears. His features slipped into feigned nonchalance. "Jayne? Is that the little mechanic chick or the courta-- whatever?"

"Courtesan?"

Ty brightened. "Right! Her! That one!"

"Jayne is neither, which you already know." Zane rolled his eyes and reached for the remote.

Ty frowned. "I only said I liked his hat."

"I wasn't referring to his hat, either. In fact, I wasn't referring to the man himself at all." Zane grinned at him, amused as Ty stared at him in confusion.

Ty’s hazel eyes narrowed and darkened. "Dammit, Zane, you've lost me with your cryptic bullshit. I’m in a fragile state here. Why are you doing this to me?"

Zane barked a laugh. “Fragile? Baby, you are anything but fragile.” He leaned over and kissed Ty’s temple.

Ty grumbled under his breath. “Then what the fuck are you talking about?”

Zane smiled, happy to have distracted Ty for a moment. "Vera...?"

"Vera?" he echoed.

"She's his very favorite gun." Zane’s eyebrows rose as he spoke slowly.

Ty’s eyes brightened. "Oh! Yes, I love that gun. That is a sexy gun." He shifted a little, slouching down in the couch and basically plastering himself to Zane’s side. His head fell back against Zane’s shoulder.

Zane hit the play button and set the remote on the end table. He rested his cheek on Ty’s head as the opening scenes started.

Ty watched for about a minute and a half before he started fidgeting.

Zane glanced at him and sighed. The lines had appeared between Ty’s eyebrows again, and his eyes kept flicking over to the recliner where his phone lay. “Have you thought about going over there?”

“To the docks? What am I going to do? Hang out on the pier and wait for his boat to putter into the marina?”

“Ty…”

Ty stared at the TV with a frown. Zane ran through about fifteen different things he could suggest that might work to distract him or make him feel better. A slow smile crept over his face, and he nuzzled Ty’s ear. “You know what you need?”

“A blow job?” Ty said in a flat voice.

Zane chuckled. “Well…”

Ty turned his head slowly, his eyebrows raised. “Wait, what?”

Zane laughed. “Why does that surprise you?”

Ty grinned. “Honestly, I didn’t think it would work. I need to remember that.”

Zane rolled his eyes and kissed Ty’s smile. Ty hummed, his hand sliding around Zane’s neck and into his hair. The kiss started slow and sweet, a slide of lips and teasing touches of tongue. Ty growled softly, sending a shiver down Zane’s spine. He shifted without breaking the kiss until he was straddling Zane’s lap, both hands delving into his hair to hold Zane in place while he increased the heat and roughness of the kiss. Ty rocked his hips, his thighs squeezing under Zane’s roaming hands. They’d been married for years and nothing on this planet got Zane hotter faster than kissing his husband.

_Take my love_

_Take my land_

_Take me where I cannot stand_

“Oh my God, turn that off,” Ty rumbled against Zane’s mouth. He dragged his lips down Zane’s jaw. “I am not getting naked to one of your nerd shows.”

Zane huffed and flailed one hand about for the remote. Ty dragged his teeth down Zane’s neck and bit at his skin. “Not helping, Ty.”

“You started it,” Ty murmured.

Zane made a derogatory noise as his hand landed on the remote. He squinted at the buttons, jabbed what he hoped was the right one, and threw the remote to the side. He wrapped his arm around Ty’s waist and shifted, rolling them to the side and down until Ty was laying stretched out on the sofa under Zane’s body. “That’s better.”

He braced his elbows on either side of Ty’s head and captured his full lips with his own for a rough kiss. Ty moaned, his rough hands sliding underneath Zane’s shirt to trace his skin and knead at the muscles in Zane’s lower back.

Ty arched, pushing his hips into Zane’s. Zane slid one hand down Ty’s side to grab his hip, his fingers digging into the denim. He would never admit it to Ty, but part of him actually enjoyed sex more when Ty was frustrated about something else. It was rough and crazy, but with an underlying level of heat and sweetness that Zane craved.

And loved.

Zane bit Ty’s lower lip and pulled away, pushing up to his knees and letting his gaze roam over Ty’s body appreciatively. He tugged at the hem of Ty’s shirt. “This needs to go away.”

Ty dragged his teeth over his bottom lip and, grasping the hem with both hands, undulated his body under Zane’s in order to remove his shirt. Muscles stretched and rolled as he moved, revealing the tanned expanse of skin that lit Zane up no matter how many hundreds of times he’d seen it.

Zane stared at him. “That…was really hot.”

Ty grinned, his eyes dark gold with arousal. “I’m aware.”

Zane stripped off his own shirt then leaned over and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Ty’s collarbone. He trailed his lips and tongue down the center of Ty’s chest while his fingers deftly popped open the button on Ty’s jeans. Ty’s hands slid over Zane’s shoulders and up into his hair, his fingers curling and releasing as if he didn’t know what to do with them. Zane smiled against Ty’s skin as he moved lower, relishing the sounds of Ty’s increased breathing.

He crawled backward, tugging at Ty’s jeans. Ty watched him with dark eyes as Zane pulled Ty’s pants down to his thighs and left them there. Ty made a little frustrated noise and kicked them off the rest of the way while Zane watched him with a grin.

“I am doing all the work here. You can help.” Zane ran his tongue over his lower lip.

“Your mouth is moving, but all I hear is blah blah bla--” Ty broke off with a strangled gasp as Zane ducked his head and licked the crease in Ty’s thigh. “Fuck, you weren’t kidding.”

Zane snorted. “Ty, when in the years that we’ve been married have I ever been kidding?” He didn’t wait for an answer and dragged the tip of his tongue up the underside of Ty’s cock, closing his lips over the head.

Zane took Ty in slowly, taking his time, reveling in the mumbled curses coming from farther up the couch. Ty’s hips rocked, trying to urge Zane to go faster. Zane hummed and curled his hands around Ty’s hipbones, holding him in place.

More cussing.

Ty’s cockhead bumped the back of Zane’s throat and he reversed the direction just as slowly, flattening his tongue and pressing the tip along the thick vein underneath. He repeated the motions until Ty was writhing on the couch, his fingers sinking into Zane’s hair, clawing and clutching.

Zane sank down again, pressing his nose to Ty’s skin, and swallowed. Ty shouted and arched off the couch. Zane hummed as he rose, releasing Ty and smiling down at him. “You’re so easy.” Zane watched him carefully, wondering how far he’d pushed Ty with his teasing and taunting. The man had some frustration to release and Zane was in the mood to be mauled.

Ty’s eyes, dilated so wide they were nearly black, narrowed. With a growl, he curled off the couch and tackled Zane, pushing him back into the cushions. Zane’s head thudded against the arm of the couch, but he barely felt it under Ty’s assault to his neck, shoulders, and chest with roving lips and tongue. “Baby,” he groaned.

“Oh, now I’m _baby,_ am I? What happened to _easy_?” Ty growled as he traced Zane’s muscles with his tongue, his fingers skating down Zane’s sides. Zane moaned and pushed his hips into Ty’s, eliciting a gasp from him when Zane’s jeans dragged against Ty’s bare skin.

“Yeah, no.” Ty reared back, tugging on Zane’s jeans with sharp, jerky motions.

Zane huffed a laugh and kicked out of his pants, reaching up to pull Ty back on top of him. Ty fell somewhat gracelessly, covering Zane’s mouth with his own. He bit at Zane’s lips, keeping up a litany of rumbling growls and groans. Zane groaned into Ty’s mouth, pushing his hips up, and Ty responded on both counts, sliding their aching cocks together.

“Jesus, Ty…” Zane gasped.

Ty thrust his hips hard, causing Zane’s eyelids to flutter. “That’s what you get for teasing.”

“You liked it,” Zane managed. He dragged his nails up Ty’s spine and back down, digging into Ty’s ass and pulling him hard against himself. “In me. Now.”

“Bossy,” Ty muttered, but his movements were just as impatient as he leaned up over Zane to paw at the side table.

Zane pushed off the couch with his shoulders and dragged his tongue over what skin he could reach, smiling at the full-body shudder from his husband. He bit Ty’s pec hard enough that Ty gasped.

“No hickeys,” Ty growled as he came back with a bottle in one hand.

“Who the hell sees your bare chest at work?” Zane dragged his teeth over Ty’s neck.

“Shut up.” Ty ducked his head, kissing Zane hard and messy. Zane heard the snap of the bottle’s lid and, moments later, he jerked as Ty reached between them and pressed a finger into Zane with no warning.

Zane pressed his head against the couch, his eyes slamming shut. He arched into Ty’s fingers, his hips moving of their own accord. Ty added a second finger, twisting them and moving them in ways that he knew drove Zane wild.

“Ty…” Zane’s voice took on an edge of begging. He pulled his knees toward his chest, dragging his heels along Ty’s thighs.

Ty’s lips brushed his. “Patience, baby, I’ll make it good for you.”

Zane huffed, his patience wearing thin as Ty’s fingers drove him closer and closer to the edge of insanity. He whimpered when Ty’s fingers disappeared, but the whimper turned to a groan as Ty pushed slowly inside him. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Ty said in a thin voice. He pushed fully in, pulled almost all the way out, and slammed back in.

Zane shouted and grabbed at Ty, his fingers scrambling for purchase against the rolling muscles of Ty’s back as Ty established a steady rhythm between Zane’s legs. Ty curled over Zane, pressing his forehead to Zane’s. Zane wrapped his arms around Ty’s shoulders and held on as Ty moved. God _damn_ , nothing, absolutely fucking nothing, compared to the feeling of Ty inside him.

Ty’s breathing grew harsher and his movements grew faster. He pulled back, and Zane managed to open his eyes. Ty’s teeth were sunk into his lower lip and sweat beaded his forehead as he sat up and yanked Zane’s hips at the angle he wanted as he moved. The new position caused Zane to cry out incoherently and claw at Ty’s forearms.

“Right there, huh?” Ty asked innocently.

“Fuck,” was all Zane could manage between clenched teeth.

Ty tugged at Zane’s hips again, hitting that same angle over and over until spots crowded in the corners of Zane’s vision. His other hand closed around Zane’s cock and stroked, pulling a litany of begging and cursing from Zane’s lips.

“Baby,” Ty managed as he stroked, his voice gruff and thin.

The couch groaned under them and a cushion threatened to fall into Zane’s face and smother him, but he didn’t care. Neither of them did.

Ty tugged at Zane’s hip, hitting a new angle in the same rhythm as his hand, which sent Zane flying over the edge. His vision washed white as the orgasm rolled over him like a wave and he came in body-shaking pulses.

“Jesus Christ,” Ty gasped. “You are so fucking gorgeous, baby.”

Zane reached up and curled a palm around Ty’s neck, rolling his own hips to match Ty’s movements. Ty’s eyelids fluttered and his body stuttered. “Zane…”

“Come on, baby,” Zane urged.

Ty managed a handful more thrusts before his entire body tensed, and he curled over Zane again with a ragged moan.

Ty groaned and collapsed on Zane’s chest, dragging in huge gulps of air. Zane melted into the couch, not giving two shits about what happened next. The world could be ending outside for all he cared. He managed to wrap his arms around Ty’s shoulders and press a kiss to Ty’s sweaty hair. “Feel better?”

Ty mumbled something that could have been an affirmative. Zane chuckled and grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the couch. He dragged it over them halfheartedly and let his eyes slide closed, giving in to the exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

**MONDAY**

Ty’s eyebrows rose as the can of Red Bull and a bag of gummy bears appeared on his desk. He glanced up at Nick then back to the treats then back to Nick again. Nick rubbed his fingers over his mouth and tilted his head. “Sorry.”

Ty shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “Me too.”

Nick nodded and that was pretty much the extent of it. Twenty years and they knew when the other was being sincere or bullshitting. Ty read nothing but sincerity in Nick’s green eyes.

Thankfully, this early in the morning, especially on a Monday, the station was still pretty empty. Given that neither of them could ever shake the ingrained routine of getting up at dawn to work out, they always got to work well before anyone else.

Nick shed his coat and draped it over his chair. His desk butted up against Ty’s so they faced each other when they worked. It made for semi-private conversing. Or an easy target for paper wads when Ty got bored.

“Don’t tell Zane I provided you with contraband.” Nick pointed at the snacks with a smirk.

Ty grinned. “You’ll always be my dealer, O’Flaherty.”

Nick laughed.

“How was your weekend?” Ty asked carefully.

Nick shrugged one shoulder. “It was fine. Talked to Deuce on Saturday, but you knew that already.”

Ty didn’t bother denying it.

Nick sat in his chair. “Spent the rest of the weekend on the boat. Alone.”

“And how’s your tugboat doing?”

Nick smiled and shook his head. “The yacht’s fine. And I’m fine. Just…sat and thought.”

“And?” Ty cracked open the Red Bull with a satisfying pop.

“I’m still working through shit, but, for the most part, I’m straight.”

Ty snorted. “I think a few of your exes might argue with you on that last point.”

Nick laughed and threw a wadded up piece of paper at him. “Asshole.”

Ty winked. He had to admit, his partner looked better. Looked rested. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about Kelly, but he swallowed the question, remembering what Deuce had said. Leave Nick’s dating life alone for the time being…unless something else happened.

Nick popped the lid off his to-go coffee and blew over the surface of the liquid. “How was the autopsy?”

Ty grunted. “Smelly. I hate that place.” He passed Nick a copy of the coroner’s report. “Only other thing he found was some paint in both the victims’ wounds.”

“Same paint?” Nick thumbed through the report.

“Probably. Still waiting for Digger to get back to me on that.”

“So, probably same killer.” Nick’s brows furrowed as he read.

“That’s the theory I’m running with,” Ty answered. Part of him hoped Nick wouldn’t ask for Zane’s report so he wouldn’t have to see the bit about the men’s dress shirt. Guilt twisted around his chest at keeping that bit from his partner, but he didn’t want to break the tenuous peace they’d established. Besides, there was no guarantee it was Abbott’s shirt or blood, and Nick would probably just think Ty assumed that already.

_Rabbit hole, Grady. Down the fucking rabbit hole._

He cleared his throat. “Eli cracked Serena Scott’s laptop. Found some emails from a Mr. Starlight that were a little…kinky in nature.”

Nick made a face. “Neighbor said she wasn’t dating anyone.”

Ty shrugged. “Given how poorly written the amateur porn was, she probably kept him a secret.”

“I should have skipped breakfast,” Nick mumbled. “Was he able to trace the emails?”

“Unfortunately, no. So my plan is to just randomly call people Mr. Starlight and see if anyone throws a shiny star at my chest.” He grinned across the desks.

Nick laughed. “Knowing you, it’ll work. But I’m ducking out of the way.”

Ty grasped his chest with mock indignation. “Some friend you are. Jesus, O.”

Nick snapped the folder shut and tossed it on his desk. “So what’s the real plan?”

Ty checked his notes. “I’d like to head back to the university and talk to Dean Preston. We need to find out everything Mason and Serena had in common other than their major.” _And Professor Abbott._ “Mason had a roommate. Cameron Jacobs. Thought we’d corner him after class.”

Nick frowned. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

Ty shrugged as he finished off his Red Bull and tossed it into the bin next to his desk. “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Nick shook his head as he stood and grabbed his coat. “Please, don’t scare witnesses today.”

“Why you gotta ruin my fun, Irish?” Ty grumbled as he grabbed his coat and followed his partner out of the station.

==

Professor Bellgrade smoothed a hand down the front of his blue button-up shirt. He knew the color brought out the cooler, darker tones in his sea-colored eyes. His full lips quirked as he turned the knob on the door leading into the Dean’s outer office.

“Professor Bellgrade, I’ve told you before, you need an appointment to see the Dean. You cannot simply walk in here unannounced and expect to be seen.”

Bellgrade’s smile widened as he turned to address the Dean’s secretary. “Good morning, Nancy. I see you’ve once again made the mistake of brewing your morning coffee with piss instead of water.” He shook his head and slipped one hand into his pants pocket, the other he used to gesture at the Dean’s inner office door. “As for me visiting the Dean, I assure you, I am here on behalf of the welfare of our esteemed student population.”

Nancy’s glare turned glacial. She opened her mouth, likely intending to throw him out on his ass, when the Dean’s inner office door opened.

“Nancy, just let him in. You know Professor Bellgrade will never go away if you don’t. He’ll simply stand there all day, insulting you and being a general nuisance.” Dean Preston turned his cool blue gaze on Bellgrade. “Come on inside, and let me know what nonsense has you wound up this morning.”

Preston spun on his heels, disappearing into his office. Bellgrade winked at Nancy and chuckled quietly as he followed Preston. They each took seats on opposite sides of Preston’s desk.

Dean Preston was a very private man. Bellgrade would know, he’d spent the last eleven years trying to crack through the man’s outer shell, to no avail. Preston’s office reflected that particular personality quirk rather spectacularly. The furniture was all dark, heavy wood. The bookcase on the western wall held only the books necessary to the job, there were no trinkets or framed diplomas. He didn’t even have a single picture on his desk. The only things cluttering up that space were the standard “IN/OUT” mail containers, a black multi-line phone, a jar for his ballpoint pens, and his computer.

Preston folded his long, pale fingers on the desk in front of him, the movement breaking Bellgrade’s concentration. The man’s white-blond hair glinted in the morning sunlight coming through the window behind him. His face was blank, save for the single raised eyebrow and the perpetual coolness of his icy blue eyes. “Get on with it.”

“I am deeply concerned about the stability of someone in my department,” Bellgrade began. Preston blinked impassively. Bellgrade gave him a tight smile before continuing. “As I’m sure you are aware, one of my staff--”

“They are not your staff, Bellgrade. They may work in your department, but they are employed by the university.”

“Ah yes, that is correct.” Bellgrade nodded, conceding the point. “As I was saying, someone on the _university’s_ staff was arrested under suspicion of murder last week. Specifically, the murders of two of the students in my department.”

Preston raised an eyebrow. “Are you insinuating that I am unaware of such happenings on my own campus?”

“No, not at all. I am merely here to bring to your attention the concerns of my colleagues and students. Many of them are feeling uneasy that such a man is being allowed back on campus after those suspicions were raised.”

“Need I remind you that our legal system is intended to treat people as innocent until it is proven, beyond a reasonable doubt, otherwise.”

Bellgrade licked his lips and smiled. “Of course.”

“May I also remind you that you have no say in who remains on the university staff--faculty or otherwise--and who does not?” Preston’s eyes narrowed as his tone grew sharper.

A high-pitched tone from Preston’s phone interrupted the conversation.

“Sir, I apologize for the interruption. There are a pair of detectives here to speak with you.”

“Send them in, Nancy,” Preston said as he stared impassively at Bellgrade. “The professor was just leaving.”

Bellgrade smiled widely and tipped his head. “You’re quite right, I must be on my way. Lectures to lead, papers to assess, meetings to attend, and, of course, stars to gaze at.”

==

The car ride to the university had passed in comfortable silence. Nick knew they were nowhere near completely over their disagreement about Kelly, but they were able to work around it. Their years as friends and colleagues made that easy.

The cool September wind bit into Nick’s skin as he and Ty made their way across the Boston University campus. He shrugged a little deeper into his jacket as he held the door open for his partner.

“I hate this weather,” Ty said after Nick made it into the foyer and shut the door behind them. “Why did I let you talk me into moving to fucking Boston again?”

“You didn’t have a saner alternative at the time?” Nick replied, his voice distracted as he studied the list of offices in that building, searching for the Dean’s. He grabbed Ty by the arm and pulled him toward a hallway leading to the back of the building. “Come on, the office is back this way.”

He dropped Ty’s arm once it was clear that his twitchy partner was actually following. Nick was beginning to regret going against Zane’s ban on giving Ty energy drinks, since the man was practically vibrating his way down the hallway.

Nick opened the door to the Dean’s outer office and was greeted immediately with a cold stare from the woman behind the desk of the outer office. “Do you have an appointment?” she asked.

“No, ma’am. We--”

“Then you need to leave and come back when you have an appointment,” she said before Nick could finish speaking.

“Look, lady, we’re Detectives Ty Grady and Nick O’Flaherty from the Boston PD. We’re here to talk to your boss and we don’t need an appointment,” Ty explained as they both flashed their badges.

“We’re here about the deaths of two of your students,” Nick said in a gentle voice.

“I’ll page him. He’s in a meeting with one of our professors at the moment.” She looked away and picked up her phone, dismissing them.

Ty grunted and paced the outer office. Nick watched his partner for a moment before taking a seat on the wooden bench across from the secretary’s desk. The walls of the outer office were decorated with framed photographs and paintings of the college over the years.

A short while later, the inner office door opened to reveal Professor Bellgrade. He was dressed in another black suit, jacket undone, with a blue button up shirt underneath. His full lips quirked as he dragged his eyes up and down Nick’s body. “Detectives, what a pleasant surprise to see the both of you again. What brings you back to the college so soon? Looking to brush up on your Russian?”

Nick fixed Bellgrade with a pointed look. “We’re here to speak with the Dean about the death of another one of the students from your department.”

“I heard. So tragic.” Bellgrade’s expression sobered.

“Where were you Thursday evening?” Ty’s face was impassive as he studied the professor.

Bellgrade hummed and tilted his head. “What time Thursday evening?”

“Between the hours of 3 and 9 PM.”

“I finished my last lecture at 3:45, then I had office hours until 5. I left campus at 5:15 because I had a date.” Bellgrade took a step closer to where Nick was now standing. “I took him out to dinner. Italian. It was quite the memorable evening.”

“That’s real great, Mr. Starlight. What time did your date end?” Ty moved to stand next to Nick, forcing Bellgrade to acknowledge them both.

Bellgrade’s gaze flicked to Ty’s face. “He didn’t go home until this morning, around 5 AM. It was a very good date.”

“We’ll need the name and contact information for your date. We’ll also check the security logins for your apartment building again. Just to verify your story.” Ty kept his gaze narrowed.

Bellgrade nodded. “I expect that you will. Now, I must be going, classes to teach and all that.”

They watched him leave. Ty turned to Nick and spoke in a low voice. “He seem twitchy after I called him Mr. Starlight? I mean, he could just be twitchy in general.”

“What?” Nick blinked at him. The Italian restaurant comment had burrowed its way under Nick’s veneer of calm and was trying to let loose a flood of nightmares he really couldn’t deal with right now.

“You okay, O?” Ty asked, his forehead creasing in concern.

“Yeah.” Nick nodded, forcing himself to focus on his partner. “Let’s just get this over with.”


	9. Chapter 9

As they entered the spartan office, Dean Preston rose and rounded his desk. “Detectives.” He held out a hand.

Nick accepted it, a little warmed by the seemingly genuine smile on the man’s face. The Dean shook Ty’s hand then gestured to two comfortable-looking chairs in front of his desk. “How may I assist you?”

“You heard about the recent murders of two of your students?” Ty asked as they sat.

Preston paused on his way back around his desk. “Gentlemen, I am one of three deans at this University. Do you really assume we weren’t aware of our own students being murdered?” His tone wasn’t harsh, but it held a note of admonishment.

Nick suddenly felt like he was in class again. He smiled pleasantly. “We’re just making sure we’re all on the same page.”

Preston gave him a short nod and sat at his desk, his hands folded over the blotter and his eyebrows raised in expectation.

Nick shifted in his chair. “Did you know either of the victims? Mason Aldrige or Serena Scott?”

Preston shook his head. “I’m afraid I didn’t know them personally, no.”

Ty flipped open his notepad. “What can you tell us about Professor Bellgrade?”

“Bellgrade?” Preston smirked briefly. “He’s the head of the Astronomy department. A bit pleased with himself.”

Nick snorted. He liked this guy. “Anything else?”

Preston shrugged one shoulder elegantly. “He’s been here quite a while. His classes are nearly always full. I don’t recall any complaints other than difficult tests, unfair report assignments, and a general inability to use contractions when he speaks. The usual, I’m afraid.”

“What about Professor Abbott?” Ty asked.

Nick stiffened but kept his expression pleasant.

Preston smiled. “This is Abbott’s second year here, if I remember correctly. Last time I checked, his classes are popular, especially with the young women.”

Nick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting. Those poor young women.

Preston shifted his gaze to Nick. “May I ask why you’re inquiring about two of my professors?”

“We’re inquiring about anyone who had any connection with both victims,” Nick responded.

Preston hummed but didn’t challenge the claim. “Anything further?”

Ty leaned back in his chair so he could pull his phone from his pocket. “I was wondering if you recognized either of these.” He thumbed through his photos, bringing up the pictures of both murder weapons.

Cleaned and professionally photographed, of course.

Preston slid on a pair of reading glasses and peered at Ty’s phone screen. He frowned. “I could be mistaken, but they look similar to an art installation we had on campus during the summer.”

Nick and Ty exchanged a look. Nick leaned forward. “Where is that installation located?”

Preston handed Ty his phone. “It was in the courtyard outside the astronomy observatory. It was supposedly a post-modern representation of our solar system. However, between us and these walls, it looked like a lot of twisted metal and shiny stars.”

Nick chuckled. “You said _was_?”

Preston nodded. “We took it down later in the summer when the artist in question was suspended for academic reasons. It’s in storage.”

Ty made a note. “Who has access to the storage where it’s located?”

Another elegant shrug. “All faculty and staff, I’m afraid. It’s a general storage.”

Nick frowned to himself but made a mental note to check it out anyway. He glanced at Ty. Ty nodded and flipped his notepad closed. He smiled amiably at Preston. “I believe that’s all we have right now.” Ty pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it across the desk as he stood. “If you think of anything further, give us a call.”

Preston stood and accepted the card. “I most certainly will. I hate the thought that my students may be in danger.”

“We do too,” Nick said as he stood.

As they exited the building into the brisk air, Ty huffed. “Well, that was a bust. He didn’t know much.”

Nick shrugged and flipped up the collar of his coat. “He recognized the murder weapons. That’s something. Plus, it was nice to talk to someone non-abrasive for once.”

Ty grunted.

Nick checked his watch and bit his bottom lip as he looked across the campus. “We have anywhere to be right now?”

Ty consulted his notepad. “Our next person of interest is in class for another thirty minutes or so. Why?”

Nick smiled.

Ty groaned. “Really? You want to see him?”

“Of course I do.” Nick started down the steps and headed toward the astronomy building.

“You have it bad,” Ty teased as he caught up.

“Shut up,” Nick retorted. But a smile tugged at his lips nonetheless.

==

Kelly blew across the surface of his coffee as he read over lecture notes for the day. Or, at least, tried to. His vision kept blurring out as his brain skipped back to Friday, causing his heart to flip in his chest.

Nick had been there for his panic attack. He’d seen Kelly crack and break, but instead of looking at him with pity or disgust, he’d helped without hesitation.

And he’d stayed all day. Nothing much happened other than movies and cuddling and talking. Some kissing. Lots of talking. Nick regaled him with stories of his time in the Marines--well, the stories he was allowed to tell. Kelly got the impression there was a lot Nick had to keep classified, and that knowledge both thrilled him and made him a little nervous. Kelly told him about his love of the stars and why he went into teaching about them instead of applying to NASA to be among them.

They steered clear of stories that involved the darker corners of their mutual pasts. It wasn’t time to reveal those wounds just yet, but part of Kelly wanted to tell Nick about what had happened to him. How he’d escaped. He thought Nick might be the person who wouldn’t fault Kelly for the things that happened back then, that he might understand.

They ordered pizza. Nick raised an eyebrow at him when Kelly said his favorite kind was cheese. Kelly knew it was simple, but he’d loved it since he was a little boy.

They watched movies where things blew up and people kissed.

Nick kissed him goodbye when he left.

Kelly smiled into his coffee and shook his head. He was like a damn teenager with butterflies and dancing thoughts. He found himself wondering when he was going to see the handsome detective again. They’d both been busy over the weekend, but Nick found time to call Kelly once on Sunday. To say hi. To check on him. To make sure he was doing okay. To make sure there’d been no more phone calls.

A part of him bristled a little at people’s need to constantly check on him. Owen called him once or twice a week. His foster mom called him at least once a month under the pretense of just staying in touch with family. He didn’t fault any of them for it--he sure as hell had been through enough to warrant it. Sometimes, he wished that he could go a month or two without someone feeling the need to make sure he was still holding it together. Just call to say hi.

He’d worked really hard over the past two years to not be a victim anymore. He’d stopped taking the anxiety meds, sick of the side effects and sick of feeling like he needed them to function. He lived alone. He had a damn good job. He was working on his second book. Routine helped. Counting helped when the attacks hit and, more often than not, he could quell the episode before he hit fifteen.

However, if he were being completely honest, hearing Nick’s Boston drawl asking if Kelly was all right did things to him. Not that he needed Nick to keep him together. But he’d be lying if he said Nick’s obvious possessive streak didn’t give him a little thrill. And the next time they were together, Kelly was going to show him exactly how much he enjoyed Nick’s presence. Just the thought made Kelly squirm in his chair.

Kelly set his mug down and reached for a pen to make some notes in the margins of his lesson plan for the day. A knock on his office door startled him, and he was glad he’d set the coffee down as his pen went clattering to the floor. He muttered a soft curse and ducked under the desk to retrieve it, freezing at the pair of dress shoes that walked into his office.

“Kelly?”

 _Smooth, Abbott._ Kelly popped up from behind his desk and grinned at Nick. “Morning!”

Nick pressed his lips together, the corners twitching. “Why were you…?” He gestured to the floor and cleared his throat, obviously trying not to laugh.

Kelly held up the pen. “Dropped this. Gravity still works, apparently.”

“Last time I checked, yeah.” Nick grinned and shook his head.

Kelly tossed his pen on the desk and blew out a breath. He let his gaze rove over Nick appreciatively, taking in the man’s tailored gray slacks, worn brown jacket, and dark green dress shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. When he reached Nick’s face, he blushed at Nick’s knowing smirk. “Looking good, Detective.”

“Not so bad yourself, Professor.” Nick ran his thumb over his lower lip.

Kelly glanced down at his blue slacks, white dress shirt, and blue vest. He’d shucked the suit jacket and already rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows.

He heard a faint groan from the hallway.

“Bite me, Beaumont. Go get some food or something.” Nick called over his shoulder as he shut the office door behind him.

Ty called something back that sounded like “bend over,” but Kelly couldn’t really hear.

“You been partners with him long?”

Nick nodded. “We were in the Marines together. Got out and had the choice of this or the FBI. We chose this.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. “Not here to talk about Ty, though.” He stepped into the room a little more.

Kelly frowned and rounded his desk. “Is everything okay? Has something happened? Oh God, don’t tell me there’s been another murder.”

Nick held up his hands, chuckling. “Settle down, babe. Can’t I just stop by and say hi?”

Kelly gaped at him. “What did you just call me?”

Nick blinked then a blush colored his cheeks. “Oh, sorry, that just slipped out.”

“No, no, I…liked it.” Kelly rubbed the back of his neck.

Nick closed the few feet between them and slid his hands onto Kelly’s hips without hesitation. “Good. It’ll probably slip out often.”

Kelly tipped his head back and smiled. Electricity and warmth radiated out from where Nick’s hands touched him and skittered through his body. This close up he could trace the freckles sprinkled over Nick’s nose and cheekbones. “Fine with me.”

“Good. So is it okay that I stopped by to--”

“Check on me?” Kelly raised an eyebrow. “Because I told you I really don’t need--”

Nick kissed him. It wasn’t anything more than a way to shut Kelly up, but it sped his heart and made his blood sing in his ears all the same. One hand moved from Kelly’s hip to his jaw, holding his face as Nick moved his lips over Kelly’s, teasing him with little touches of tongue and drags of teeth. After way too short of a time, Nick pulled away with a smile, and Kelly realized he was clutching Nick’s shirt in both fists.

“Not checking on you. Saying hi because I was on campus already. Okay?” Nick’s eyes searched his as his thumb traced the line of Kelly’s jaw.

Kelly blew out a breath and nodded. “Sorry.”

“Don’t. Reasonable assumption and I’m correcting it. Got it?” Nick’s eyes were soft but his voice held a hint of command that curled around Kelly’s spine and sent a delightful shiver through his limbs.

Nick made a low noise, his eyes darkening. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it. I don’t have time.”

Kelly bit his bottom lip and smoothed his hands down Nick’s chest as he got a handle on the sudden flutter of nerves. “How much time do you have?”

Nick’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Little less than a half hour.”

Kelly hummed as his hands trailed lower, over muscles he could feel through Nick’s shirt, and down to the waistband of his pants. Christ, Kelly really wanted to see this man naked now. Nick grabbed Kelly’s wrist loosely, his breath hitching and his eyes darkening as they dilated. “What are you doing?”

Kelly pulled his wrist free and unbuckled Nick’s belt as his heart picked up speed. “Spending our time wisely.” He flicked open the button on Nick’s pants.

“Kelly…” Nick’s voice strained. His hand slid down Kelly’s neck to his shoulder, his fingers digging in. The hand on Kelly’s hip clutched at him and pulled him a little closer.

“Did you lock the door?” Kelly murmured as he slid his hands under the waistband of Nick’s boxers and smoothed his palms around Nick’s hips.

“No.” Nick’s eyes fluttered shut, and he rested his forehead against Kelly’s.

“Well, this could get interesting, then.” Kelly kissed him, licking at his lips. Nick opened his mouth to let Kelly in, breathing out in a low groan when Kelly’s hand closed around Nick’s hard cock. Nick thrust into Kelly’s hand. His fingers came up and tangled in Kelly’s hair as their kiss became more heated, more consuming. Kelly stroked him to full hardness, his hand mimicking the movement of his lips across Nick’s. He dragged his teeth over Nick’s lower lip and released him, giving him a wink and dropping to his knees on the carpet of his office.

“Fuck, Kelly,” Nick breathed as he looked down, his eyes wide and dark.

“Don’t exactly have time for that.” Kelly smiled up at him and licked his lips. Heat flared in Nick’s eyes at the movement. Kelly grinned wider. “I think you like me on my knees for you, Nick.”

Nick’s expression turned predatory, and he tilted his head to one side. A slow grin curled one side of his mouth. “Oh yeah, very much so.” His fingers drifted over Kelly’s cheek. “Are you sure about this?”

Kelly rolled his eyes with a smirk and yanked Nick’s pants down enough to expose his cock. He ducked his head and licked up the underside to the tip. Nick gasped and his hand sunk into Kelly’s hair. Kelly hummed as he closed his lips over the head and sank down until Nick hit the back of his throat.

“Jesus, fuck,” Nick ground out, his fingers tightening and pulling Kelly’s hair.

Kelly pulled back slowly, moving his tongue and hollowing his cheeks. He swirled his tongue around the head, paying special attention to the sensitive area underneath. He pulled off and looked up at Nick with a serene smile. “I’m sorry, what was the question again?”

Nick’s laugh turned into a gasp when Kelly flicked his tongue out and repeated everything over and over until Nick’s hips where stuttering with the effort to stay under control.

Kelly pulled off and looked up at Nick, heat racing through his body at the flush across Nick’s pale skin and how his lips were parted as he panted. “Come on, babe, don’t hold back.” He licked at the tip of Nick’s cock and tugged at his hip a little.

“Kels.” Nick’s voice was bathed in lust and warning.

“I know you want to fuck my mouth,” Kelly said. He nuzzled Nick’s thigh and licked at his balls. “Come on, I can take it.” He slid his lips over Nick’s cock again and sank down halfway, pausing and holding completely still while he looked up at Nick with raised eyebrows.

“Holy fuck, you look so hot right now. You have no fucking idea,” Nick growled as his hands slid into Kelly’s hair, the blunt fingernails dragging along his scalp. His hips thrust forward tentatively, sinking himself into Kelly all the way down and back up again. Kelly hummed and tugged on Nick’s hips harder, indicating he could just go for it. Kelly _wanted_ Nick to let go until he came down Kelly’s throat.

Kelly craved it. He had no idea what it was about this man that wound him up, gave him butterflies, made him feel safe, and made him hornier than he’d ever been in his life, but he didn’t want it to go away.

Ever.

Nick thrust forward with a little more force, and Kelly focused on relaxing his throat and letting Nick take control. Nick’s fingers worked through Kelly’s hair, pulling, clenching, releasing, and massaging his scalp as his thrusts grew more forceful. Kelly’s eyes started to water and his jaw ached a little, but he didn’t care. All he cared about were the groans and bit off curses flowing from Nick’s mouth.

He hummed and Nick’s movement stuttered. Nick pushed at Kelly’s head in warning, his fingers tugging at Kelly’s hair. Kelly shook his head and sank down again, swallowing when Nick hit the back of his throat.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Nick gritted out as he bent over, his knees buckling a little. His hand landed on Kelly’s desk, and he thrust hard one more time, his cock pulsing and filling Kelly’s mouth with warmth.

Kelly swallowed and pulled off slowly. He rocked back on his heels and pressed the back of his hand to his mouth. “Well, that was fun. We should definitely do that again sometime.”

Nick laughed weakly and helped Kelly stand. He pulled Kelly flush against his body and dove in for a kiss. It was rough and possessive and sent heat down Kelly’s spine. He wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and kissed him just as rough, just as claiming. Nick bit at Kelly’s tongue and lip then broke off, trailing kisses down Kelly’s jaw to his neck. Kelly smiled and sighed, tilting his head to give Nick better access.

Nick’s hands trailed down Kelly’s back as they kissed languidly. Kelly’s hips rocked against Nick, heat and electricity pinging through this system.

“I probably only have a few more minutes,” Nick whispered against Kelly’s neck.

Kelly groaned. “That’s fine. You can make it up to me later.”

Nick chuckled and bit at the juncture of Kelly’s neck and shoulder. Kelly gasped and pushed against Nick harder. Nick hummed as if he liked what he’d just discovered and bit at him again, this time farther down as he pulled the collar of Kelly’s shirt to one side.

“You keep that up,” Kelly gritted out, “and I’m going to come in my pants.”

Nick smiled against Kelly’s skin. “And that’s a problem, I take it?”

Kelly laughed. “Uh, yeah. I have to teach today, and I don’t have a spare pair of pants here.”

Nick raised his head, his eyes dancing and his lower lip firmly between his teeth as he grinned. “You should start keeping extra pairs of pants here.”

Kelly arched an eyebrow as Nick’s fingers moved to the front of Kelly’s pants and opened the button. “Oh?”

Nick hummed and nodded as he captured Kelly’s mouth again with his own. He wrapped one solid arm around Kelly’s waist and held him as his other hand slid into Kelly’s pants and closed around his cock. Kelly jerked as the rush of sensitivity and pressure jolted his system, and he groaned into Nick’s mouth. His fingers slid into Nick’s curls and he held on tight, clenching and pulling as Nick stroked him.

“Christ,” he breathed as his head fell back and his eyes closed. Nick’s mouth moved over Kelly’s neck, teeth and lips dragging. Kelly pushed his hips into Nick’s hand as the pleasure spiraled him higher and higher.

Nick bit at Kelly’s jaw. “I want to mark you so bad. So everyone knows you’re mine,” he growled against Kelly’s skin.

Kelly raised his head and found Nick’s mouth with his own, panting and trying to get air into his lungs. “Nick,” he managed.

“Come on, babe.” Nick’s thumb swept over the leaking tip of Kelly’s cock.

Kelly cried out before he could stop himself and buried his face in Nick’s neck, his breath hitching and his body stringing so tight he thought he was going to break something. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, pulling itself from his extremities and emptying out into Nick’s palm. “Holy shit,” he breathed as his knees threatened to give out.

Nick kissed his temple, and Kelly raised his head, managing a grin. “We should definitely do that one again, too.”

Nick chuckled and raised his hand to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to clean himself off while Kelly watched, mesmerized.

“How did you get so damn hot?” Kelly asked.

Nick laughed and kissed him again.

“Actually, don’t answer that,” Kelly said between kisses. “Your ego is inflated enough for today, I think.”

Nick hummed. “Possibly.”

Someone pounded on the door. “Time’s up. Clean up, and let’s go,” Ty called, impatience clearly evident in his voice.

Nick rolled his eyes as he fastened his pants and helped Kelly fasten his. “If nothing comes up, meet me for lunch. Or dinner. Whatever works.”

“Either. Call me.”

Nick’s eyes were bright green as he grabbed both sides of Kelly’s face and kissed him hard. Heat surged through Kelly and he moaned into Nick’s mouth, his hands sliding around Nick’s waist to clutch at his shirt and pull him closer. Nick’s hands slid into Kelly’s hair and his body pressed flush to his, but Nick didn’t push him backward.

Little things like that made Kelly warmer inside.

He nipped at Nick’s lower lip as Nick pulled away. Nick pressed his forehead to Kelly’s. “Call you later.”

“Okay.” Kelly released him reluctantly, biting his lip on a smile as Nick straightened his shirt and tried unsuccessfully to look like he hadn’t just gotten off. He watched Nick leave and sagged against the edge of his desk as the door clicked shut. He ran his fingers over his swollen lips and blew out a long breath.

If Kelly didn’t know any better, he’d say he was falling for one of Boston’s finest.

==

Nick and Ty headed across the campus toward the library, where they’d been told they could find their next interview, Cameron Jacobs.

“Dude,” Ty groaned. “I cannot believe you went and got laid while we’re on a case.”

“What?” Nick side-eyed him as they climbed the wide, stone steps leading up to the massive cement and glass building that was the Mugar Memorial Library.

“You’re grinning like an idiot. Stop it. You’re freaking me out.”

Nick laughed. “Oh, like I didn’t have to deal with your starry-eyed bullshit when you and Zane met?”

Ty sniffed and flipped up his collar against the brisk wind. “That was different.”

“How?”

“That was me. Not you. And Zane and I are hot as hell.”

“I’m going to stab you with my pen.” Nick pushed through the front doors.

“No, you aren’t. You like that pen.” Ty grinned as they flashed their badges at the security post just inside the entrance. They were waved through the metal detectors, ignoring the beeps that signaled their guns and badges and other metal paraphernalia on their persons.

Nick snorted but didn’t respond as they made their way to the main circulation desk. He smiled widely at the student worker behind the desk. “I was wondering if you could help me locate someone, ma’am.”

She blinked at him, faint lines appearing between her brows. “Um, I can try.”

“Cameron Jacobs?” he leaned one elbow on the counter. Out of the corner of his vision he saw a dark head of hair snap up from a bank of computers near the desk. He turned and met the striking blue-eyed gaze of a young man, who frowned at them then rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone.

The girl followed Nick’s gaze. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Thanks.” Nick pushed off the counter and followed Ty over to the young man. “Cameron Jacobs?”

“Maybe.” The guy glanced at them while his thumbs moved rapidly over the screen of his phone. “Who wants to know?”

Nick held up his badge, nodding his head toward Ty. "Detectives O'Flaherty and Grady."

Ty stowed his own badge and flipped open his notebook, his casual smile already smoothed into place. "If you don't mind, we'd like to ask you a few--"

"Grady?"

Nick glanced at Ty, whose smile fell as his brows lowered.

A wide smile spread slowly over Cameron’s face. "Wait, _you’re_ Tyler? _The_ Tyler Grady?” His gaze swept up and down Ty critically. “I thought you’d be taller."

Nick coughed. "Jesus Christ, Ty, you really do get around. That's not fair to Zane, you know."

Ty was still glaring at Cameron. "Shut up."

"I'm gonna have to tell him. The man has a right to know that his husband is--"

"Shut the hell up, O'Flaherty! Now, listen, kid."

Nick cleared his throat. "Cameron."

Ty waved a hand in the air. "Whatever. Cameron. I don't know who the hell you are, but--"

Cameron’s smile grew impossibly bigger and his eyes danced as he watched Ty’s hand flail. "Oh my God, he was right."

"What? Who?” Ty glared at Nick as if the whole thing was somehow his fault. “What the hell is he talking about?"

Nick shrugged, noting that they’d attracted the attention of several nearby students. An older librarian was frowning at them from across the room. “Ty, reel it back in.”

Cameron looked back at his phone. "This is great. I have to tell Jules."

"What is he doing?” Ty looked from Nick to Cameron. “What the hell are you doing?"

Cameron gave him a long-suffering sigh and affected an Irish accent. "It's called texting, Detective Beaumont."

Ty’s eyes grew wide and he gaped at Cameron. “Wait a goddamn minute. No fucking way.”

“You two need to be quiet.” The librarian had crossed the room while they’d been focused on Cameron. She now stood on the other side of Cameron’s chair, barely reaching to Nick’s shoulders, but glaring at him like one of his Marine sergeants.

“We just need to ask him a few questions,” Ty said in a rushed tone, flashing his badge in an attempt to make her go away.

“I don’t care how shiny your badge is, sonny, you want to flap those pretty lips of yours, you go outside.” She folded her arms and leveled her glare on him.

Nick bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Ty froze and stared at her with a mixture of awe and irritation. He clapped Ty on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows at Cameron. “Can you come with us for a minute?”

Cameron didn’t answer for a long moment then smiled at his phone and nodded. “Sure.” He rose fluidly, grabbed his bag and his coat, and headed for the exit without a look back.

Nick grabbed Ty’s arm and dragged him away from the glaring librarian.

“I don’t like her,” Ty muttered.

“Pretty sure the feeling is mutual,” Nick grunted.

Outside in the main courtyard, Cameron was tapping on his phone again. He chuckled and glanced at Nick and Ty as they approached. Nick frowned and was about to ask what was going on when Ty’s phone rang. Cameron’s smile turned smug.

Ty fished it out, frowned, and jabbed the speakerphone. “Julian?”

“Beaumont.” The smooth Irish voice of Detective Julian Cross flowed through the speakers. “You better have a really good goddamn reason as to why you’re questioning my boyfriend.”

Ty stared at the phone, then at Cameron, then back at the phone again. “Boyfriend?”

“Lover, life partner, the man I’m going to marry, whichever you prefer.” Julian sounded bored. “You still haven’t answered my question. Is he there?”

“I’m here,” Cameron spoke up, looking positively gleeful.

“Are you all right, love?”

“Christ, Julian, we didn’t do anything to him.” Ty pinched the bridge of his nose. “We just need to ask him some questions about the professor he TA’s for.”

Cameron’s smile faltered. “Bellgrade?”

“Keep me on the phone while you talk to him,” Julian growled.

“Nope. Not your case, Cross. And he’s your boyfriend. Conflict of interest,” Nick said.

Julian laughed. “Oh that is rich coming from you, O’Flaherty.”

Nick frowned at Ty’s phone but thankfully didn’t have to address the statement because Ty jabbed the END button, flipped his phone to silent, and stowed it in his pocket.

“Do I need a lawyer?” Cameron asked, not really looking nervous.

“Did you do something?” Ty asked wryly as he pulled out his notebook.

Cameron shrugged a shoulder. “Define _something_.”

“You really are his boyfriend,” Ty sighed.

Nick pursed his lips. “You’re dating Julian?”

Cameron raised an eyebrow. “Problem with me dating a cop? Or a guy?”

Nick snorted.

Ty laughed. “Yeah, wrong two people to accuse of that last one, kid.”

Cameron glanced between them rapidly. “Wait, you two…?”

“Oh, fuck no.” Ty shook his head, his eyes widening. Nick pressed his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing outright. He could see what Julian liked about this one. Spirit and snark--more than enough to keep Julian on his toes.

Cameron shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Why are you asking questions about Professor Bellgrade?”

Nick shook his head. “We’re just checking up on a few things.”

Cameron looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Do you guys have a handbook of catch phrases or something that you memorize?”

Ty pointed at him. “I will tell Julian you were uncooperative.”

Cameron smiled slowly. “So he’ll punish me later?”

“Oh my God.” Ty’s fingers curled like he was barely resisting punching something. Or someone.

Nick held up a hand at Ty. “You, breathe. And you,” he turned on Cameron, “cut it out.”

Cameron rearranged his face into a pleasant expression. “What can I do for you, Detectives?”

Nick barely suppressed the eye roll. “You’re Professor Bellgrade’s TA?”

Cameron nodded.

“For how long?”

He thought for a moment. “Since Spring semester last year. He keeps two on rotation, and one of them switched to a new professor so I applied for the position. I was accepted and helped out as more of a glorified gopher last semester. This year, I’m actually a TA.”

Nick nodded and made a note. “Who’s his other this year?”

Cameron looked between him and Ty and frowned. “You...don’t know?”

Nick raised an eyebrow.

For the first time since they started speaking, Cameron looked uncomfortable. He squeezed the strap on his backpack. “Um, Serena Scott. She was staying on, helping him out while she did her graduate work.”

Nick went cold, and Ty’s face hardened. Nick cleared his throat. “Did you tell Julian any of this?”

Cameron shook his head. “Why would I? I mean, honestly, I didn’t think about it. And I figured Bellgrade told you when you questioned him, which is why you came to me.”

Nick rubbed a palm over his stubble, his mind whirling. Something nudged the corner of his thoughts, and he froze, trying to chase it.

“Who was the TA last year?” Ty asked suddenly, his expression taking on the look of someone who was afraid they just put some pieces together.

Cameron frowned again. “Um...it was Mason Aldrige. My roommate.” He caught their expressions and sighed. “Professor Bellgrade didn’t mention that either, did he?”

Something nudged Nick’s thoughts again. “Wait, was Professor Abbott who Mason switched to?”

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, he heard about Abbott’s book, apparently talked to him at length about it, then a few days later, officially switched to be Abbott’s TA.”

“And how did Professor Bellgrade take it?” Nick asked.

“Oh, he was kinda pissed, actually.” Cameron shrugged. “Nothing he could do about it, though. It’s our choice who we want to TA for. I mean, the professor has to accept us, but we make the choices as to what’s going to work better for our academic career.”

“What about Serena?” Nick jumped in. “Do you know if she was switching or if she was staying with Bellgrade?”

Cameron frowned as he thought. “I don’t know. She never mentioned it. Sorry.”

Nick glanced at Ty, who nodded. Nick smiled at Cameron. “Thanks.”

Cameron brightened. He smiled at Ty. “You still going to tell Jules I was bad?”

“Go to class,” Ty growled.

Cameron winked and spun away, laughing.

“He’s perfect for Cross,” Nick murmured as he watched Cameron walk away.

“Yep, they’re both little shits,” Ty grunted as he flipped through his notes. “Well, that was informative.”

“Yeah.” Nick let his gaze wander around the campus while his brain spun. “Why would Bellgrade forget to tell us that the first victim was a former TA and the last was a current TA?”

Ty rubbed a finger over his eyebrow. “I can think of two very bloody reasons.”

Nick groaned. “We need more than that. Especially after Abbott.”

Ty met his gaze briefly but nodded. “Well, he has an alibi for the first murder. His building has him swiping in before the murder and not swiping out until the next morning.”

Nick rubbed his hands over his face. “Computers can be hacked.”

“By a college professor?” Ty snorted.

“Your husband could do it and, last time I checked, he plays with a chemistry set,” Nick pointed out.

Ty pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. “Okay, let me call Sanchez.” He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his contacts as he wandered off.

The hair on the back of Nick’s neck rose, and it had nothing to do with the brisk wind whipping around the campus. Senses he hadn’t used since Recon triggered to full alert, and his eyes narrowed as he looked back at the library. He scanned the windows along the front of the building, disappointed when the glass reflected the outdoors instead of letting him see inside. Someone was watching them. He could feel it deep in his bones.

After endless seconds, the feeling passed and the campus around him was once again brisk and cold, sounds of students drifting around on the breeze. He shook himself and rolled his shoulders back, trying to get his knee-jerk military training under control.

Nick found his gaze invariably dragged back to the observatory building while he waited for Ty. Kelly was in there, teaching a class. His hands were probably waving around while he shared some tale about a constellation in the southern sky. The image of Kelly on his knees in front of Nick with those lips wrapped around his dick sent a bolt of heat down his spine. Who knew the passionate and somewhat snarky professor was so goddamn dirty? Nick smiled, warmth rolling over his skin. Damn, he was far gone, wasn’t he? He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as Ty came back.

Ty stopped short and examined him critically. “I don’t even want to know what you’re thinking right now.”

“Nope.” Nick forced his thoughts away from the sexy professor and back to the case. “You got him on it?”

Ty nodded. “No idea how long it will take. But we can’t really confront Bellgrade on anything until after we get that information.”

Nick raked a hand through his curls. “I want to look at the reports on the two victims again. Let’s head back to the station.”

“Yeah, being inside where it’s warm and I can feel my fucking fingers would be nice,” Ty grumbled as they headed toward the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Ty held his hand out for the keys as they neared the department-issued sedan they’d decided to use today. Nick’s car had been blocked in down at the docks, and Ty’s was in the shop getting its tires changed.

Nick handed the keys over without protest. They both knew Ty would twitch them into an accident if he had to stay in the passenger seat unable to do anything but sit still. Driving would focus him and give him something to do with his hands. Besides, Ty realized, him driving meant he could pay attention to the road and not be distracted by his partner’s mooning over his new boyfriend.

_New boyfriend._

Even though Ty’s jury still had one foot out the door in regards to Professor Abbott, he was happy Nick was at least _trying_ again. He just hoped, for everyone’s sake, that Abbott really was innocent. And that he wasn’t already fucking around with someone else behind Nick’s back.

Ty’s thoughts strayed to when he’d spotted Abbott leaving the building of expensive lofts over the weekend. He hadn’t mentioned it to Nick because he had no proof that the Professor was doing anything that he shouldn’t, but if Randall Jonas was able to dig up any dirt on Abbott indicating that he was cheating on Nick already, Ty would take care of him. He’d be damned if the first person Nick learned to love again went ahead and ripped his heart out.

After a few turns, they pulled onto Storrow Drive, heading toward downtown Boston. The road ran along the Charles River, her water dark and cold this time of year. Morning traffic had long since abated, leaving the road mostly clear.

Ty frowned as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

“What is it?” Nick asked. Twenty years as partners in the military and now partners on the police force had honed their ability to read each other like well-worn books.

“We’re being followed,” Ty sighed.

Nick smirked. “Too early for your inner stunt driver to come out?”

Ty shook his head. “My fingers are still cold.”

Nick chuckled and glanced in his side mirror. “Dark sedan about four cars back?”

“That’s the one.” Ty changed lanes. Roughly three seconds later, the car copied the movement. Ty growled. “This is the absolute worst road for this.”

Nick frowned ahead of them. “Get off at Beacon.”

“Around the gardens?” Ty slid into the right lane again, heading for the exit.

Nick nodded. “Take Arlington.”

“Are you sure? Foot traffic between the gardens and Park Plaza will be heavy.” Even as he protested, Ty took the exit and made the left turn onto Beacon. He slammed on the brakes and took the right onto Arlington quick and sharp. Moments later, the car following them made the same turn.

Nick’s eyes narrowed and scanned the road stretched out ahead of them. “Try to dodge pedestrians then.”

“Asshole,” Ty muttered as he changed lanes to avoid a bicyclist.

“I’ll pretend you were referring to our friend back there.”

“You do that.” Ty changed lanes three more times as they sped down Arlington. The Boston Public Gardens whipped by on the left, a blur of fall leaves and people dressed in puffy jackets. Ty’s fingers flexed around the steering wheel. He frowned at the side mirror then the rear view mirror. “Guy just turned right.”

Nick twisted around in his seat. “Gave up?”

Ty shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He risked a glance out Nick’s window as they passed the side streets that emptied out onto their street.

They stopped at a red light. Ty’s left knee bounced as he looked around, tensing for the appearance of the dark car at any moment.

Green.

Go.

“Take Boylston to Charles. We’ll go back up the other side and head for the station.” Nick reached under his jacket and pulled out his gun, checking the clip.

“I have lived here a few years, you know,” Ty growled, jerking the car into the far left lane as they approached the next intersection.

“Less talking. More driving.” Nick grinned at him.

Ty looked at him to retort but bit off a curse as the dark car appeared in the cross street and gunned directly for them. It narrowly missed two other vehicles and slammed into the rear passenger side with a violent crunch and the sound of shattering glass.

Ty spun the wheel as the back end of their car skidded across the asphalt in a wide arc, slamming their passenger side into their attacker’s passenger side. The impact threw Nick into the door, his head smacking the glass with a pained thud.

Ty grabbed Nick’s arm once they’d fully stopped. “You okay?” He looked at the other car only long enough to note its make and model and that the window tint was too dark to see inside.

Nick winced and touched his eyebrow, grunting when his fingertips came away bloody. “Fine. I’m fine.” He raised his gun as the other car’s engine roared, and it pulled off their car with a squeal that set Ty’s teeth on edge.

“No you don’t, asshole,” Ty growled as he coaxed the car back into action.

The other vehicle spun a U-turn in the wide intersection, the area thankfully free of cars and people as everyone else seemed to have frozen at the crash. It shot down the four-lane, one-way street along the southern end of the gardens. Ty followed, his blood boiling hot and his fingers itching to either punch something or shoot something. “Can you hit the tires?”

Nick rolled down his window and stuck his head and arm outside the car. “Can you pedal faster and get us closer?”

Ty slammed the accelerator to the floor, pushing the RPM needle into the red before the car’s transmission caught up and switched gears. The dark car blew through the next red light and cut diagonally through the intersection to get on the other side of the median that divided the street into those who wanted to continue straight or those who wanted to turn onto Charles, the road running up the eastern side of the gardens.

“Hang on to something!” Ty jerked the wheel to the left, hopping the curb and brick sidewalk median. The front fender clipped one of the cement planters, but that was better than smashing into one of the wrought iron lamp poles.

“Dammit, Grady!” Nick shouted as the lurching and turning threw him back into the car. “Why didn’t you use the intersection like he did?”

“Cars in the way,” Ty replied shortly. He focused on the car several lengths ahead of them. He wove in and out between three cars, ignoring the blaring horns as he cut off two of them.

The intersection at Charles was full, the light red in their direction. If this guy had the balls to attempt a crossing, he’d be plowed.

“When he stops, get his tires!” Ty yelled over the wind whipping into the car from the shattered back window.

The car flew into the intersection, narrowly missing the cross traffic. Horns blared and tires squealed as oncoming cars swerved to miss the reckless driver.

Nick raised his eyebrows at Ty. “You were saying?”

“Fucking piece of goddamn motherfucking shit.” Ty sped up, flying through the intersection while everyone was still frozen in surprise, and yanking them hard to the left. Nick braced his arms against the dash and center console so he wouldn’t be thrown against his door again. They flew up the road, the gardens on their left, baseball fields and tennis courts on their right.

Ty gained on the dark car, pulling into the adjacent lane to give Nick a clearer shot at the back tires. Nick fired twice, sparks flying off the car’s wheel-well as the bullets missed their marks. Nick growled a curse and wiped his forearm across his eyes. Ty noticed Nick’s sleeve came away bloody, but he couldn’t see how bad Nick was bleeding from where he sat.

The car slammed on its brakes, fishtailing a little and seeming to shoot backward as Ty flew past it. It gunned its engine and barreled toward them again, slamming into their rear fender with a sickening crunch of metal. Ty fought against the skid, trying to get out of the way as the car backed off and slammed into them again, pushing them toward the sidewalk and the park beyond.

They heard a loud bang and the steering wheel shuddered as one of their tires blew when they hit the curb. Their car hopped the curb and skidded over the cement, stopping short of the trim, white gazebo just off the path. Without pausing, Ty shouldered his door open, stepping out and drawing his weapon at the same time. He fired at the car as it pulled away, its tires squealing.

He cursed in frustration and spun back to their car. “Are you okay?”

Nick nodded, peering through the windshield in the direction of the fleeing vehicle. “You?”

“Yeah.” Ty heard sirens in the distance. He walked around to the passenger side and managed to pry open Nick’s door.

He squatted next to the seat and grabbed Nick’s chin, angling his best friend’s head so he could examine the cut above the brow. “That’ll need stitches.”

Nick nodded and undid his seat belt. He met Ty’s gaze solemnly then smiled a little. “Nice driving, Beaumont.”

“ATVs on the mountaintop with Deacon.” Ty let his West Virginia drawl filter through in all its glory.

Nick chuckled. “Good thing we decided to use a department car today.”

Ty groaned. “Yeah. Zane would’ve killed me if I’d wrecked another of our cars. Our insurance company already hates me.”

Nick stood with a wince and cracked his neck, turning as several police cars and an ambulance pulled up to their location. They shared a long-suffering look and pulled out their badges.

 

==

 

Nick sat still as the paramedic stitched the cut above his eye. Four quick stitches, some antibiotic cream, and a butterfly bandage later, she patted his knee. “You’re good to go.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks.” He hopped down from the back of the ambulance and walked over to Ty, who was relaying what happened to another officer. They’d both been checked out by the paramedics and given the all-clear. Both detectives might have bruising across their chests from the seat belts, and Nick only needed a few stitches. All in all, they were extremely lucky.

The officer nodded his thanks as Nick approached. Ty squinted at Nick and grabbed his chin. “Sewn up?”

Nick batted Ty’s hand away. “Yeah, Ma. You cover everything?”

Ty nodded and rotated his left shoulder. “Dark, late-model sedan. No plates.”

“Lovely,” Nick muttered. He frowned at their car. “That’s totaled.”

“Yeah, McCoy’s already called me over the radio. He’s...not happy.” Ty sighed and rubbed his bicep.

Nick raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when his phone trilled. He fished it out and frowned. “Zane?”

“Is Ty still alive?” Zane’s voice barked through in lieu of a greeting.

“Yes,” Nick said slowly.

Zane muttered a few choice words. “Put him on the phone.”

Nick handed the phone to Ty. “Your dearly beloved wishes a word.”

Ty looked confused for a moment then snatched the phone. “My phone’s on silent,” he said quickly. “We’re fine. We’re alive. Well, Nick has stit--” He winced and held the phone away from his ear for a moment. He tried to start speaking about four times then gave up and just nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Nick stifled a laugh and turned away, leaving Ty to his irate and worried spouse. He rubbed a thumb over his lip and checked his watch. Even if they got back to the station in the next half hour, they’d be drowning in paperwork over the car chase for the next several hours. He’d have to wait until dinner to see Kelly. He started to reach for his phone to call him but remembered Ty still had it.

Nick turned around to tell Ty to stop using his minutes when the radio from the nearest police cruiser crackled to life.

“Attention all officers, we have a possible two-seventeen at Boston University.”

Nick froze. _Assault with a deadly weapon_. The dispatcher rattled off a location and a description of the victim.

“Give me your keys!” Nick barked at the officer standing nearby. “Ty! Get off the damn phone!”

Ty jogged up without protesting and handed Nick his phone. He climbed into the passenger side as Nick caught the thrown keys and climbed into the driver’s seat. “What’s going on?”

Nick clenched his teeth and took a steadying breath. “Cameron Jacobs was just attacked.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Fuck.” Ty rubbed his face. “Is Cameron okay?”

“They called paramedics and not a coroner, so he’s at least alive.”

“Cross’ll be on the warpath.” Ty bounced one leg and stared out the window.

Nick flipped the lights and siren, using those to get them back to the campus in record time. They located the crime scene quickly enough--an alleyway of sorts between two campus buildings. It curved in the middle, blocking off the view of either end, and was heavily shadowed due to the height of the two buildings on either side. Nick shivered as a chill rolled down the back of his neck.

They flashed their badges at the tape and headed for the ambulance. Cameron sat on the edge of a stretcher, a blanket around his shoulders. As they neared, he looked up and sighed. “Hello again, Detectives.”

“Are you okay?” Nick asked.

Cameron arched an eyebrow and gestured to his face. “I’m perfect. Thought I’d try a new look for fall.”

His lower lip was swollen and split, the bruising extending to his chin and partially up his jaw. He had a cut across his nose and two other shallow ones on his neck. The knuckles on his right hand were starting to swell, and his shirt was torn in two places.

“Anything broken?” Ty asked the paramedic.

The paramedic palpated Cameron’s side, eliciting a wince and a sharp intake of breath. “He might have a cracked rib. We’ll need to take you in for x-rays.”

Cameron groaned. “I really hate hospitals.”

“What happened?” Ty asked, a muscle on his jaw feathering.

Cameron hissed as the paramedic addressed the swelling on his hand. “I was running late to class so I cut between these two buildings. I got about halfway and this guy jumped me.”

“Did you see who attacked you?” Nick asked.

“No, sorry. He grabbed me from behind.”

“You’re sure it was a guy?” Ty asked.

Cameron nodded. “Yeah, a little shorter than me.”

Ty’s eyes narrowed. “How much shorter?”

“Uh…a few inches shorter maybe? I had to bend backward when he tried to put me in a chokehold.”

“Tried?” Nick’s eyebrows rose.

Faint red skated over Cameron’s cheekbones. “Jules taught me a few things. I managed to get free and got in a few shots of my own, but I was dizzy and we were in shadows.”

“Which way did he run?” Nick asked.

Cameron pointed the direction they’d come from. “Some students heard me shout, I guess. Dialed the cops. He ran when he heard the sirens.”

“Where is he? Where’s Cameron?” a voice cut through the air.

Nick turned around at the very angry and impatient voice of Detective Julian Cross. Cross flashed his badge without stopping as he hurried to the ambulance. “Cameron!”

Cameron’s entire body seemed to finally relax in relief when he saw Julian. “I’m okay.”

Julian brushed past Nick and Ty without a second look. “The hell you are, love. What happened? Tell me everything.”

“So you can go shoot them?” Cameron asked with a soft smile.

“Of course.” Julian pushed his way into the ambulance and sat next to Cameron, wrapping an arm protectively around the younger man’s shoulders.

Nick somehow doubted Julian was joking. Cameron repeated what he’d told Nick and Ty already. Julian’s face grew stony, his eyes narrowing as he listened. He glared at Nick. “You have suspects?”

Nick nodded. “We do. We’ll get him.”

“Before or after my lover dies?” Julian snapped.

“Hey now,” Cameron soothed. He slid his uninjured hand over Julian’s knee. “None of that. They’re doing their job, just as you do yours, okay?”

To Nick’s surprise, Julian softened, resting his forehead against Cameron’s temple and lacing his fingers with Cameron’s. He murmured something too low for anyone else to hear, but Cameron nodded and smiled. “I know,” he murmured back.

Ty chewed on his lower lip and glanced at Nick. Nick met his gaze, read Ty’s eyes, and shook his head. “No.”

Ty blew out a breath. “Nick.”

Nick pointed a finger at him, thought better of what he really wanted to say, and walked away a few steps. “Shorter doesn’t automatically mean Kelly,” he hissed.

“I know. But…we gotta ask him. Just to make sure.”

Nick frowned. He looked back at the ambulance. “Cameron.”

The couple broke apart, and two sets of eyes trained on Nick.

“Did you hurt the guy at all? Anything noticeable?”

Cameron thought for a moment. “I got a kick in on his knee. He might be limping a little.” He held up his bruised hand. “I punched him in the jaw.”

Julian smiled proudly.

Nick turned back to Ty. “There. I’m meeting Kelly later. I’ll see if he has any injuries.”

Ty didn’t look entirely convinced, but he nodded. “Okay. You call me immediately if he does.”

Nick didn’t want to entertain that possibility. The mere thought made him want to throw up. He managed a tight nod as he pulled his phone out. His fingers fumbled over the screen, but he brought up Kelly’s number and called him.

“You have magnificent timing, Detective. I’m in between lectures.” Kelly’s deep voice was like being dunked in warm water. Nick instantly felt lighter.

He walked away from the crime scene, the beginnings of a grin on his face. “It’s a gift.”

“At the risk of sounding silly, I was thinking about you.”

Nick’s smiled widened. “Oh? What about?”

“I’m sure you could use your imagination and it might come close.” Kelly’s voice grew a little rough around the edges.

“Tease.”

Kelly hummed. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Good feeling gone. “What’s the verdict about what?” Had he heard about the attack? The car chase?

“Lunch or dinner?” Kelly asked slowly. There were a few muffled sounds then a door closed. “Are you okay?”

Nick closed his eyes briefly. He didn’t feel like talking about the car chase or the attack on Cameron just yet. No need to worry Kelly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just been a rough morning so far. Well, _almost_ a rough morning.”

Kelly chuckled. “Good save. I was almost offended.” He sighed. “Is there anything I can do?”

Nick smiled softly even though Kelly couldn’t see it. The concern flowing over the phone warmed him, wrapped around his chest and held tight. “Just asking that helped.”

“Good. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

“I will.” He cleared his throat. “I have a shit-ton of paperwork to take care of this afternoon. How does dinner sound?”

“Sounds perfect. You want to meet me at my apartment? We could stay in.”

Staying in sounded fucking awesome. “Yeah, I can do that. I’ll pick something up on my way over from the station. When do you get home from class?” Nick poked a finger at the stitches above his temple which were throbbing in time with his growing headache.

“Around six if nothing holds me up.”

Nick chuckled. “Well, don’t let anything hold you up.”

“Yes, sir.” Kelly’s smile was evident in his voice. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Hey, Kels?”

Kelly hummed.

Nick licked his lips, his stomach knotting and a shiver skittering down his spine. “Be careful, okay?”

“Always am.” Kelly’s voice was soft, no irritation or annoyance in its depths. The phone went silent as he clicked off.


	12. Chapter 12

When Nick pulled into Kelly’s apartment complex shortly after six, he avoided looking in the direction of where Serena Scott had been murdered. He was nervous enough without being reminded of Ty tightening handcuffs around Kelly’s wrists. Or the look Kelly’d thrown over his shoulder at Nick as Ty read him his rights. The confusion, hurt, and betrayal still seemed genuine in Nick’s memory, but his mind couldn’t help playing Ty’s accusations over and over.

Nick shook his head, attempting to clear through the noise, as he parked the car. He grabbed the bags of food he’d bought on his way over, Chinese and some cake-like M&M muffins. During their hours spent curled up on Kelly’s couch on Friday, they’d covered their favorite foods, Chinese being one they shared. The muffins were Nick’s way of quietly apologizing for doubting him if--when--Kelly proved to be innocent.

He steeled his nerves and knocked on Kelly’s door. A few moments later he heard shuffling from the other side. It swung inward to reveal Kelly’s smiling face.

“Good evening, Detective,” Kelly purred, the sound sending a wave of heat across Nick’s skin. Kelly took one of the bags from Nick’s hands and peeked inside. “You brought me muffins? They have M&M’s!”

Nick laughed. “I also brought Chinese food for dinner. The muffins are supposed to be dessert.”

Kelly snorted as he shuffled the bag around and dug out a muffin. He stuffed it into his mouth, winking at Nick as he did it.

Nick chuckled and, after leaving his jacket and shoes by the door, followed him into the kitchen, watching the way Kelly moved. He was dressed in a form fitting T-shirt that showed off his hard muscles and dark jeans. It wasn’t the typical body of a college professor, but Nick wasn’t entirely surprised by it. Kelly seemed like the type of person who enjoyed working out and taking care of his body. Nick couldn’t help the wave of relief that coursed through him when he realized Kelly wasn’t limping as he walked.

Kelly deposited the bag of muffins on the kitchen counter; Nick did the same with the Chinese. They fell into a natural rhythm as they moved around the kitchen, gathering plates, and dishing up food. Kelly spun away from the fridge, drinks in hand, when he stopped suddenly.

“Holy shit. What happened to your face?”

Nick frowned. The movement pulled the muscles in his forehead and reminded him of the stitches he’d gotten above his right eye. “Funny story, actually.”

“I’m sure it is.” Kelly’s voice was stern. He set the drinks down heavily and turned to dig in his freezer. “So what happened?”

Nick dragged his teeth across his bottom lip and went for nonchalance. “Ty and I were involved in a car chase this afternoon. The other car rammed us, and I hit my head on the window.”

“Jesus, Nick. You got a cut on your head severe enough to require stitches from blunt-force trauma? Did they check you for a concussion?”

“Yes, the paramedics did a cursory check to make sure I didn’t get too rattled. I’m fine.”

“You’re fine,” Kelly gritted out, irritation and disbelief mixing together in his voice. He grabbed a thin dish towel and wrapped it around the ice he’d pulled out of the freezer. “Hold this to your cut; it’ll help the swelling go down.”

“Yes, Doc.” Nick’s lips quirked as he did what he was told.

“Let me see you.” Kelly waved a hand and moved to stand directly in front of him, staring up into his eyes. His face was wrinkled in concern. Blue-green eyes narrowed as they studied him.

Nick swallowed hard. He’d never met someone who’d been capable of being this concerned about him this quickly, not even his Recon team. He felt like an asshole as he used the opportunity to study Kelly’s face, searching for the bruises Cameron said he’d inflicted on his attacker. Judging by the cuts and swelling on Cameron’s hand when Nick and Ty had questioned him, Nick had no doubts there would be visible damage on whoever assaulted him.

Kelly’s face was smooth, tanned, and bruise-free. Nick’s heart clenched, and his knees went weak with relief.

Kelly grabbed his chin, holding his face still. “Follow my finger with your eyes.”

“Uh, okay.”

His finger moved left then right, up quickly, and back to the left. The whole time, Kelly had his eyes trained on Nick’s, checking to make sure that his pupils were dilating properly and following his finger like they were supposed to. The treatment warmed Nick’s heart and reminded him of impromptu check-ups in the field back in Recon. Nick smiled as he followed Kelly’s finger; in another life the professor would have made a good doctor.

After a few more moments of finger dancing, Nick noticed the slight tremor in Kelly’s hands. As Kelly’s eyes started to go unfocused and his shoulders hitched, Nick reached out to hold his hip in a loose grip. Kelly gasped, and his breath stuttered.

“Babe, I’m okay. You’re okay.” As Nick spoke, Kelly’s eyes squeezed shut, and he nodded once. “Let’s count together, all right? Thirty…twenty-nine…”

As Nick counted down, Kelly released Nick’s chin and fisted his hands. He leaned forward, forehead pressing against Nick’s chest. Nick’s arm moved to wrap around Kelly’s lower back, his hand smoothing up and down the tense muscles under Kelly’s shirt.

“Twenty-five…twenty-four…”

Kelly’s hands gripped at Nick’s shirt. Nick ducked his head, pressing his nose to Kelly’s hairline, murmuring the numbers against his skin.

“Twenty-two…twenty-one…”

Kelly turned his head, pressing into Nick’s touch as his nose and lips brushed against Kelly’s cheek.

“Nineteen…eighteen…seventeen…”

“Thank you.” Kelly’s voice was hoarse.

“Anytime.” Nick was surprised by the roughness in his own voice. He’d meant the remark to be more light-hearted, to ease the moment. But it hit him how true it was. How much he wanted to be here to get Kelly through all of his attacks--be here until there weren’t any more.

He let the hand holding the impromptu ice pack to his forehead drop and placed the ice on the counter. With his newly freed hand, he pulled Kelly closer. They stood there, wrapped around each other, for a few more minutes. Nick basked in the woodsy scent of Kelly’s soap. His hair was still damp from the shower he must have taken before Nick arrived.

Kelly tilted his head and captured Nick’s mouth in a kiss. It started soft, just the barest dragging of lips, but quickly grew more heated. Kelly licked at Nick’s teeth and bit at his bottom lip, drawing a groan from Nick’s mouth. He brought a hand up and gripped Kelly’s hair, tugging him closer as they kissed. Kelly’s fingers clawed at Nick’s shoulder blades.

Nick’s heart raced as their bodies pressed closer together with each meeting of their lips. Kelly pulled one of his arms out from under Nick’s and used it to grab hold of Nick’s hair. The pull tore a gasp from his lips. He growled as he kissed Kelly again. His hands worked their way down Kelly’s back to his ass, which he gripped roughly before pulling Kelly’s thighs up until his legs were wrapped around Nick’s waist.

“Fucking hell, Nick,” Kelly groaned and tilted his head back as he wrapped both arms around Nick’s neck.

Nick chuckled and began to kiss down Kelly’s neck, nipping at the skin every few kisses. Each time he did, Kelly made a little noise that spurred Nick on. He dragged his teeth against the bump of Kelly’s Adam’s apple. Kelly shuddered under his touch, moaning as his thighs clenched around Nick’s waist.

Kelly tugged Nick’s hair, pulling him into another devouring kiss. Nick whimpered into Kelly’s mouth as they exchanged swipes of tongues and nips of teeth. No one had ever set fire to Nick’s blood the way Kelly did.

He moved his hands to grip the muscles of Kelly’s back harder. His breath caught in his chest as Kelly bit down on his bottom lip and pulled backward, slowly releasing the skin as he did.

Nick took a couple steps across the kitchen and pressed Kelly’s back against the fridge. He rolled his hips into Kelly’s as he kissed the man’s neck.

Kelly stiffened.

He went utterly still in Nick’s arms.

That’s when Nick remembered the way Kelly had tensed in his arms during their first kiss when his back hit the shelf, right before he’d shoved Nick away. At the time, Nick had thought it was just because Kelly’d been pissed at him and hitting the shelf had startled him into the present. Now that Nick knew about Kelly’s panic attacks, he began to suspect there was more to the story.

Nick moved to let Kelly stand on his own. Once Kelly’s feet were planted on the floor, Nick took a step back. Kelly’s eyes were closed and he stood stock-still.

Nick wiped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off, not one hundred percent certain what he was apologizing for, but he knew he had to have triggered Kelly in some way.

Silence lingered between them for several tense minutes.

“Goddammit!” Kelly picked up a mug from where it’d been drying next to the sink and chucked it at the wall. Nick flinched as it shattered. “It’s been two fucking years since that son of a bitch last touched me. I should be able to make out with my new boyfriend without freaking out! I shouldn’t be worried that you’re going to fucking hurt me!” Kelly’s voice broke. His fists were clenched at his sides as he stared at the floor.

Nick ignored the flutter in his chest at the sound of Kelly calling Nick his boyfriend. He was more concerned with talking Kelly down from the edge of a breakdown.

“Babe, it’s not your fault. Whatever that bastard did to you, it wasn’t because of something _you_ did. It was because of him.”

Kelly made a frustrated sound. “Yeah, Nick, I know. I’ve read all the books I could get my hands on about recovering from a shitty relationship. Knowing that it wasn’t my fault doesn’t mean I don’t feel like shit when it still gets in the way of the simplest of things.”

Nick was quiet for a moment. He watched Kelly drag a hand through his hair, saw how his whole body was pulled taut like a piano string.

“I spent ten years in the military trying to break up fights between my teammates before they happened. Because every fucking time the shouting started, it brought me back to the nights when I was little, gathering my sisters in the basement to hide out from my parents yelling and throwing things at each other.”

Nick swallowed against the rush of painful memories. There weren’t many people he’d told about how it was to grow up the way he had.

“When my dad would come stumbling home drunk every few nights, I used to get in his face so he’d beat _me_ instead of my mother and sisters.” Nick blinked away the burning in his eyes as his voice cracked. “I know what that’s like. To have someone who says they love you while they hit you. Believe me when I say it’s not your fucking fault, Kels.”

Kelly turned and looked at Nick with glossy green-blue eyes. Nick stared back, pleading with his eyes, begging Kelly to listen to what he’d said.

Finally, Kelly gave him a sad smile and nodded. “We’re both a little damaged, huh?”

Nick coughed a laugh and blinked at the tears forming in his eyes. “Yeah, we are.”

Kelly reached out and wrapped his fingers in the bottom of Nick’s shirt. He tugged gently, pulling Nick closer. Nick worked his arms around Kelly’s shoulders and nuzzled against his temple.

“We’ll be okay, though.” Nick kissed Kelly’s cheekbone. “You’ll get better, Kels.”

Kelly chuckled and turned to look at Nick’s face. “I like that. When you call me Kels.”

Nick smiled, his cheeks heating. “Yeah?”

Kelly nodded. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, eyes crinkled and sparkling.

Nick kissed his cheek one more time. “Let’s eat. I’m sure it will help even us out a bit.”

After reheating the food that had grown cold on the counter, they made their way to Kelly’s living room. They stretched out on the floor, their backs leaning against the front of the couch, their shoulders brushing, and their legs pressed against each other beneath Kelly’s short coffee table.

As they ate, Nick watched Kelly pluck out a clump of rice with a pair of chopsticks.

“I never got the hang of that,” Nick said.

Kelly frowned. “What, eating with chopsticks?” He looked at the pair in Nick’s hand with a raised eyebrow.

“No, eating rice with chopsticks. It always falls off.”

“I have talented fingers.” Kelly winked and chuckled. “Here, I’ll show you.” He leaned closer and brought his plate over so Nick could see what he was doing. “You want to find the bits that are already clumped together. Like this one.” He grabbed a small bit of rice with the ends of his chopsticks. “After that, the trick is to not squeeze so hard that you break up the rice.”

Kelly smiled as he turned the chopsticks and held them out for Nick to eat from. Nick licked his bottom lip, his face heating once more, before leaning forward to accept the bite of rice.

Kelly cleared his throat, and his eyes grew darker as he watched Nick eat. “It’s a lot easier when the rice is stickier. Most places in the States don’t make it sticky enough to eat with chopsticks.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nick’s voice was rough, and his lips quirked.

They ate quietly for a few more moments, occasionally feeding each other bits of chicken, vegetables, or rice. It was comfortable and easy.

Kelly cleared his throat. “Thank you, for earlier. I know it’s strange to watch someone have a panic attack, but it helps when you count down with me.”

“It’s not strange, Kels. It scares me a bit. I mean, I was terrified that first time when I came in and saw you shaking on the floor. I’d thought…” Nick’s voice cracked. He put his chopsticks down on his plate and shifted so he could look Kelly in the eye. “My last boyfriend died in a really horrible way, and I was there when it happened. That’s a big part of the reason that Ty is skeptical about you and I being together; it’s part of why he’s been a dick to you. He was the one that helped me through the six-month-long administrative leave I just got back from after all that happened. He saw how bad I got, and he’s just…protective.”

Nick looked down at his twisted fingers and took a deep, steadying breath. He hadn’t come across a situation where he needed to explain this to anyone yet.

“You don’t have to,” Kelly whispered.

Nick shook his head. “No, I want to.” He cleared his throat. “I met Ryan on our last case. He was a witness in the Tin Man murders.” Nick winced when he heard the sharp intake of Kelly’s breath. “He, uh, was poisoned by someone hired by the Tin Man killer. We were out at an Italian restaurant, and the poison was in his glass--” His voice cracked and failed.

Kelly’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Nick’s face ended up pressed against Kelly’s throat. Kelly’s hands smoothed up and down Nick’s back. “Hey, it’s okay, babe. You’re not back there; you’re here with me, and I’m fine.”

Nick’s breath hitched, and he closed his eyes.

“I get why finding me like that would scare the hell out of you.” Kelly rested his cheek against the top of Nick’s head. “I remember hearing about those murders. From what I could tell, the poison the killer used acts pretty fast, right? Especially in the high doses he used.” Nick nodded and Kelly continued. “That means it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t save him, and…it’s not your job to save me. I know, you’re a cop and you’re protective of people you care about. I get that, but I don’t need you to save me. The best you can do is help me save myself.”

Nick was quiet for a long time. His emotions were raw, but Kelly was right. Nick had heard much the same message on multiple occasions from Deuce over the last several months. The problem was, he wasn’t sure how to stop trying to save the people he cared for when they didn’t actually need his help.

“I can try.”

“Just count with me when you see that I need it. Let me try to work through things on my own before you jump in to fix them. And be there when I need someone to vent to or just talk to about my day.” Kelly rubbed his cheek against Nick’s hair. “It sounds so stupid, but I would love it if you’d call me just to complain about the burnt coffee at the station or the sunrise you saw on your boat. Everyone else calls me to make sure I haven’t had a breakdown or to see if I can give them a free copy of my book.”

Nick laughed. “The station really does have terrible coffee. No one will admit to making it that way either. It’s like it just appears in the pot tasting awful.”

“See? I’d love to hear about that shit. Teachers are the same way. I don’t know why no one can make good coffee.” Kelly’s voice brightened.

Nick hated to do anything to take away from that brightness, but the door was open. “Now that I’ve shared some of my ugly story, can you tell me about your ex? I just want to have a better idea of what triggers your attacks so I don’t set you off again.”

“I can do that,” Kelly said, his voice dropping to something a bit sadder. “But, I want you to kiss me first.”

Nick pulled back and looked up at him. “I think I can work with that. Let’s move onto the couch, though. This floor is uncomfortable as hell.”

Kelly chuckled and helped Nick off the floor. They took their plates to the kitchen and cleaned up a bit. When they returned to the living room, Kelly sprawled out on the couch and opened his arms, motioning for Nick to join him in a cuddle. Nick rolled his eyes, a small smile teasing his lips, but he lowered himself to the couch. They settled with Nick leaning against Kelly’s side, his head resting on Kelly’s shoulder, their legs intertwined, and Kelly’s arms wrapped around Nick’s back.

Kelly sighed. “You want to hear about my ex, huh?”

“Only so I can understand you a little better. If I didn’t think it would help either of us, I wouldn’t ask.”

“I need my kiss first,” Kelly said with a laugh.

Nick shook his head and sat up until he was propped on one elbow. His other hand smoothed up and down Kelly’s stomach. Kelly waggled his eyebrows and Nick laughed. He leaned forward and gave Kelly a gentle kiss.

Kelly sighed happily and worked a hand into Nick’s hair. They kissed languidly for a few moments until Kelly’s body curled against Nick’s and Nick’s blood began to run hot again.

Finally, Nick tore away. Kelly tried to chase his mouth, to continue the kiss, but Nick tugged on his hair, holding him back. Nick met Kelly’s eyes and let out a harsh breath. “We need to talk about this, Kels. I don’t want to hurt you, so I need to know more about what happened to you in order to do that.”

Kelly sighed and ran his fingers through Nick’s curls. “Yeah, I know.”

Kelly settled onto his back once more and pulled at Nick until his head was once again resting against Kelly’s chest. Nick melted into Kelly’s embrace as he waited for Kelly to gather his thoughts. The fingers tracing patterns against his scalp calmed him. His eyes were heavy when Kelly finally spoke.

“His name was Travis, and we met in college.” Kelly’s voice was raw. He held Nick’s head against his chest when Nick had tried to sit up. “The first time he raised a hand to me, it was to shove me against our kitchen counter. My head hit a cabinet.” Kelly’s chest rumbled under Nick’s cheek as he cleared his throat.

Nick smoothed one hand up and down Kelly’s side. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. His stomach soured at the thought of someone touching Kelly in any way, especially to hurt him.

“The worst time was a few weeks before I left. I’d been at the university teaching late that night, helping one of my students. Travis showed up with food to surprise me and, when he saw my student, he lost it.”

Nick focused on keeping his body relaxed. He didn’t want to broadcast how badly he wanted to dig the fucker up and kill him again.

“He threw the food and called me all kinds of names. Accused me of cheating on him with my students. He left the campus without me. My student stayed behind to help me clean up the classroom we’d been working in.”

“You didn’t call the police?” Nick asked in a quiet voice. He already knew how a call like that would have been received, but he was compelled to ask.

“And have a couple judgmental cops show up and ask me how long I’d been banging my students after hours? Or if I sucked the Dean’s dick to get the job, because obviously if I’m already taking it in the ass _and_ getting knocked around, I must have done something wrong, right?” Kelly’s voice cracked and Nick felt him shake his head. “No, Nicko, I didn’t call the police. Maybe I should have but…”

Nick turned and pressed a kiss against Kelly’s throat. He made a few soothing, shushing noises as Kelly blinked away tears. “Hey, it’s okay. As much as it pains me to admit, you were probably right not to call.”

Kelly gave him a watery smile.

“We can take a break or talk about this another time if you need to.”

Kelly shook his head. “No, I want to get it all out there while I’m feeling up to it, you know?”

Nick nodded.

Kelly breathed deeply and pulled Nick back down to his chest so Nick wouldn’t be able to watch him while he told his story.

“When I got home an hour or so later, I’d thought he’d have calmed down, you know? I was walking in the door when he threw the first punch, caught me on the chin.” Kelly’s throat clicked as he swallowed heavily. “The next day I had the beginnings of two black eyes, a broken nose, a cracked rib…I called Juice after Travis left for work that day. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell him what happened. We talked about the fucking weather. I was such a fucking coward.”

Nick pulled out of Kelly’s grasp and shifted enough to wrap his arms around Kelly’s shaking shoulders. “Hey, you’re okay.” He kissed Kelly’s temple. “You are not a coward, Kelly. You were scared and ashamed, but that doesn’t make you a coward.”

Kelly sniffed and clutched Nick’s shirt harder. They held each other like that until Kelly had caught his breath again and was able to continue.

“I told the university I had Mono. I did everything I could for a couple weeks after that to make Travis happy. I figured if he was happy, he wouldn’t get so angry and he wouldn’t hit me, you know?”

Nick nodded, his cheek brushing against Kelly’s hair.

“The day I finally decided to leave was three weeks after that night. I looked pretty close to healed by that point, but I was still sore in my nose and ribs.” Kelly’s fingers traced the collar of Nick’s shirt as he spoke. “Anyway, he’d never liked the way I loaded dishes in the dishwasher. He always bitched about how the cups were supposed to go in at a specific angle and all of that.”

Nick snorted. “Picky bastard.”

Kelly chuckled. “Yeah, he was. So, he came home, opened up the dishwasher to grab a glass and saw they weren’t arranged the way he wanted. He fucking backhanded me.” Kelly’s head shook slightly like he still couldn’t believe it’d happened. Nick clenched his teeth. “He caught my cheek and nose. I fell against the counter with my sore ribs. It was then that I finally figured out that he didn’t care about me. That it didn’t matter what I did for him or how many times he apologized, he would never stop hurting me.” Kelly’s voice cracked, and he turned his face until it was pressed more securely against Nick’s throat.

“Babe…” Nick was at a loss for words.

They remained quiet for a few minutes. Clinging to each other as if getting closer to each other now could make the memories disappear.

“How long were you with him?” Nick really didn’t want to know the answer, but he needed to know.

“Four years.” Kelly swallowed audibly. “He hit me for three of them.”

Nick sucked in a breath. Kelly patted a hand against Nick’s chest. Nick kissed his temple.

“Two days after he backhanded me,” Kelly cleared his throat, “Juice and I moved the few things of mine that we could fit into his car while Travis was at work and…I left. I didn’t hear anything from him after that. I got a notice from an insurance company a few months ago telling me he died.”

“Christ, Kelly. You’re lucky to be alive, and he’s lucky that he died before I had a chance to meet him.” Nick hugged him a little harder, and Kelly’s fingers dug into Nick’s shoulders. “What happened after you left?”

“Juice brought me to Boston. He found me a therapist who immediately put me on medication and got me talking. He helped me replace the things I’d left behind and the laptop Travis had used to stalk me.”

“What a creepy asshole.”

“I know, right?” Kelly chuckled sadly. “There were restraining orders. After a few months of talking, calling in favors, and legal magic, Juice was able to get me a job with the university here. The book I’d written finally sold, and I was able to start over.”

“That’s really good, Kels.” Nick’s voice was rough.

Kelly took a deep breath and nuzzled against Nick’s throat.

“About eight months ago I stopped seeing the therapist and taking the anxiety pills. The side effects weren’t worth it, and the therapist had stopped helping much.”

“It’s been that long since you talked to someone about all this?”

“Yeah. I mean, I told Juice some of it, but…”

Nick cleared his throat. “I, uh. Ty’s younger brother is a psychiatrist. I’ve been seeing him since Ryan died. He’s good and doesn’t really mind when you call him names.”

Nick smiled, remembering the day he’d called Deuce a ‘stupid, head-shrinking robot son of a bitch.’ Deuce had simply nodded slowly, made a few notes, and asked, “And how does that make you _feel_ ,Detective O’Flaherty?”

“Anyway, if you want to try talking to someone again, I could put in a good word for you with him.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, I’ll give him a call about it tomorrow.” Nick chewed on his bottom lip and rubbed circles against Kelly’s shoulder with his thumb. “What did you do after you stopped therapy?”

“After I stopped, Juice got me hooked up with private Krav Maga and yoga lessons with a couple of his clients. It’s amazing how much easier it is to breathe when you know that if someone tries to hold you down again, you’re actually capable of fighting back, you know?”

Nick laughed bitterly. “Yeah, I know that feeling. My first visit back home after I’d joined the Marines my dad actually looked intimidated by how my muscles had filled out. And I was shocked that he looked so old and small.”

Kelly pressed a kiss against Nick’s neck.

“We are quite the pair.” Kelly chuckled darkly.

“We are. I guess it’s meant to be.”

“You’re a secret, super-romantic dork, aren’t you?”

Nick bit his lip as his cheeks heated. “Hey, I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

Kelly patted Nick’s shoulder as he laughed. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone your deep, dark secret.”

Nick rolled them until Kelly was stretched out flat beneath him. Nick propped himself up on his forearms—one on each side of Kelly’s face—and dragged his fingers through Kelly’s hair. Kelly smiled up at him and rolled his hips.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “You trying to start something here, Professor?”

Kelly worked his hands down Nick’s back until they were gripping Nick’s hipbones. Then he thrust up once, dragging their hardening cocks against each other.

Kelly tilted his head, eyes wide and a smile tugging his lips. “Who, me?”

Nick rolled his hips against Kelly’s. Kelly gasped. “Yeah, you.”

Kelly pulled Nick’s shirt out from where it’d been tucked into his pants. Once it was loose he worked his hands under the fabric and dragged heavy fingertips up the skin of Nick’s back.

“I’m still not sure what you’re talking about, Nicko. Are you feeling well?”

Nick’s eyes narrowed. “Smart-ass.”

Kelly giggled. “Well, I do have a PhD and a very fine ass, if I do say so myself. Seriously, though, you don’t have anywhere you need to be for the next hour or five, do you?”

Nick barked a laughed. “An hour or _five_? What do you have planned, Kels?”

“Oh, you know, getting fucked in every position possible all across my apartment by a super-hot cop.”

Nick’s body flushed with heat and he swallowed hard. “Jesus, Kelly.” He stared down into mischief-filled, blue-green eyes. “Don’t you think we should talk about this first?”

“We just talked about all kinds of negative things. We’re clearly attracted to each other.” He rolled his hips again with a grin. “We have a few hours where we have no other responsibilities demanding our attention. Neither of us is in another relationship. What’s the problem, Nick?”

“Those are all solid points, yes. But my last lover died. The last person you were in a relationship with hurt you, and…I don’t want to do that. I couldn’t handle hurting you.”

Kelly’s features softened. “Nick, I don’t believe that you’d hurt me. Never intentionally.”

“I don’t want to hurt you accidentally either. I get rough during sex, and I’m still not sure that I wouldn’t trigger a panic attack in the middle of it.”

“Just because I got knocked around by my ex doesn’t mean I don’t want to get fucked through the mattress, Nicky.” Kelly sighed. “How about if you let me know you’re going to push me into something or grab me or turn me over or whatever before you do it? If I know what’s coming and I know it’s you doing it, I should be fine.”

Nick bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m still not sure, Kels. It seems like an awfully big risk.”

“What would make you more comfortable?”

Nick frowned and really thought about an answer. The thing he was most worried about was reading Kelly wrong in the heat of the moment.

“What if we used a safe word?”

“Funny, I didn’t have you pegged as the whips and chains type of guy.”

“I’m not. I like to get rough, but all the ritual and contracts don’t really do it for me.” Nick frowned and shook his head. “Anyway, I think if we used a safe word, I’d feel more comfortable.”

“Goddamn, Nick. It’s sex. I’ve never had a problem during sex with an attack.”

“Have you slept with a lot of people since you left your ex? Were they rough, or was it more of club bathroom situation?”

Kelly’s cheeks flushed. “Okay, so I hooked up with a few strangers a couple times since then. I avoided their apartments and never took anyone home. I guess I can see your point.”

Nick paused. “I’m the first person you’ve brought home since your ex?”

“Well, technically, I didn’t bring you home. You just showed up here and demanded angry kisses.”

Nick’s cheeks heated, and he laughed.

“But, if you’re asking if you’re the first person that I intend on getting very, very naked with who has been in my home since I left my ex? The answer is yes.”

Nick smiled slowly. “I like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


	13. Chapter 13

Nick claimed Kelly’s mouth in a quick, rough kiss. When he pulled away, Kelly was out of breath and his eyes were glazed over.

“Remind me what the hell a safe word is again?” Kelly said in a rough voice with a devious smile.

Nick snorted. “It’s just a code word. A word you use when something I’m doing or you think I’m going to do is too much for you. It doesn’t mean we’ll stop everything; it just puts it all on pause while we try to get on the same page.”

“Why can’t I just say ‘no’ or ‘stop’?”

“Because I plan on making you scream ‘No, don’t stop!’”

“Oh, that’s…that’s a very good reason.” Kelly’s voice grew rough, and his eyes darkened.

“Choose a word you don’t normally say during sex. Something you’ll remember.”

Kelly tilted his head, his eyes going distant for a moment as he thought. “How about ‘Helix’? After the Helix Nebula. It looks like an eye.”

“Sounds perfect.” Nick smiled. He didn’t mention that Kelly’s eyes were part of the reason he’d initially been drawn to Kelly. “Do you promise to use the word Helix at any time, whether we’re having sex or not, if things get too crazy or real for you?”

“Promise.”

“All right.”

“Does that mean we can get naked now? Because I’m really over the fact that you’re still wearing clothes.”

Nick laughed. “Yes, that means we can get naked now.”

Kelly pushed at Nick’s chest. “Well, come on. To the bedroom. The couch doesn’t have enough room for you to fuck me properly.”

“Oh my God, Kelly.” Nick stood.

Kelly popped off the couch, landing on his feet. He waved his hands at Nick. “Let’s go. Why are you just standing around?”

“I don’t know where your bedroom is, Kels.” Nick laughed.

Kelly turned Nick by his shoulders and started pushing him across the apartment. “Why didn’t you just say so? And why are you still wearing clothes?”

When they reached Kelly’s bedroom, after Kelly turned on the lights, Nick spun around and walked forward until Kelly was standing with his back to the wall. Nick brought his hands up slowly and placed them flat on the wall on either side of Kelly’s head. Kelly’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t protest.

Nick leaned forward and began kissing his way down Kelly’s neck. Kelly's head tilted to give him better access, and when Nick bit into the flesh connecting Kelly's neck and shoulder, Kelly moaned and shuddered under his touch. Damn, he was already addicted to the little noises the man made when he did that. Nick licked at the skin he’d just bitten and blew across the wet, reddening mark. Kelly shivered.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, Kels,” Nick growled against Kelly’s ear.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Kelly gasped as he started tearing at his own clothes, trying to get them off faster.

Nick took a few steps back, watching Kelly strip, as he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt. Kelly threw his T-shirt on the floor. Nick stared at Kelly’s compact, hard muscles, his breath catching in his chest. Each inch of Kelly’s newly exposed skin demanded Nick’s attention. He wanted to trace it all with his tongue and teeth. Memorize every bump, ridge, freckle, and nuance he could find.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Kels.”

Kelly’s cheeks flushed. He pushed his boxers and pants to the floor in one dramatic motion and stepped out of them, hands at his side in a flourish. “Like what you see?”

Nick dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, held up one finger, and made a ‘turn around’ motion at him. Kelly turned slowly to face the wall. His hands remained stretched out at his sides like he wanted to show off the goods. Nick let his gaze wander over Kelly’s body, admiring the muscles in his shoulders and arms. Nick’s pulse raced.

Kelly glanced over one shoulder at Nick and gave him a cheeky smile. Then Kelly widened his stance and bent dramatically at the waist, grabbing his ankles.

Nick’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Jesus, Kelly.” Nick released a harsh breath. “Stay right where you are. Where do you keep your lube?”

“Top drawer. Bedside table.”

Nick stripped off his own shirt and tossed it to the ground behind him. He slipped his belt off, but kept on his pants. He walked over to the bedside table and emptied his pockets onto the top. He opened the top drawer, pulled out a couple condoms and a bottle of lube, and tossed them onto the bed. The dildo he saw in the drawer made him raise an eyebrow and bite his lip. He’d have to get Kelly to show him how he used that sometime.

He walked back to where Kelly was still grabbing his ankles. Each step was slow and deliberate. Kelly’s skin was flushed. Nick watched his shoulders bounce and chest expand as his breath hitched.

The sound brought back a flood of memories from Kelly’s office that afternoon. The way he’d clung to Nick, his body tense, as he’d come all over Nick’s hand.

Nick patted Kelly’s hip. “Stand up. Hands on the wall. Keep your legs spread for me.”

Kelly whimpered but did as he was told.

Once Kelly was settled against the wall, Nick stepped closer. He curled one arm around Kelly’s waist, pulling his ass back until it was pressed against Nick’s erection. Nick kissed a line from Kelly’s left shoulder to just below his ear. The noises Kelly made with each press of Nick’s lips to his skin made Nick want to fuck him hard. Claim him well enough that Kelly’d never invite another person to see him like this again.

Nick bit into the skin above Kelly’s collarbone. Kelly gasped and pushed his ass back into Nick.

“Are you ready to get fucked?” Nick rasped against Kelly’s ear.

Kelly’s breath stuttered. “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’ll do it myself.”

Nick smiled. Kelly’s sense of humor and mouth were quickly becoming his favorite things.

Nick hummed before wrapping a hand loosely around Kelly’s throat. “One day we’ll do just that. I’ll have you lie on your bed, pull out the dildo from your bedside drawer, and you’ll show me _exactly_ how you like to get fucked.”

Kelly whimpered and nodded.

“And after you come, I’ll fuck you with it again just to show you what I learned.”

“Oh my God,” Kelly gasped.

“No, you call _my_ name when you come. Not his.”

“Nice ego, Detective. You talk to your therapist about that?”

“Oh, someone thinks he’s funny, huh?” Nick nipped at Kelly’s jawbone, drawing a hiss from Kelly’s lips. “Let’s see if you find this funny.”

Nick let go of Kelly’s throat and grabbed Kelly’s hips with each hand. He thrust against Kelly’s ass. The soft material of Nick’s work slacks clung to his straining erection, adding another layer of sensation with each roll of his hips.

Nick leaned forward, pressing their faces together at the cheek. “You’re going to stand still. Keep your legs spread for me, hands against the wall. You won’t move from that position until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Kelly moaned.

“Tell me your word again.”

“Helix.”

“Very good.”

Nick kissed the back of Kelly’s neck before settling to his knees. Thanks to the shrapnel in his leg, he couldn’t remain in this position for very long, but he’d been dying to do this from the first day he’d first seen Kelly’s ass in the slacks he wore when he taught.

He released Kelly’s hips and dragged heavy fingertips across the skin of Kelly’s ass, watching as the skin turned white then pink under the pressure. With his thumbs he pulled Kelly’s cheeks apart and waited a moment to see if Kelly was going to protest. Kelly moaned wantonly and thrust his ass backward. Nick chuckled and licked a slow stripe from the flesh behind Kelly’s balls to his lower back.

“Motherfucking Christ!” Kelly shouted as he dropped his forehead against the wall with a thud.

Nick bit into the flesh of Kelly’s left asscheek. “Wrong name, babe.”

Kelly groaned.

Nick flattened his tongue against the tight bundle of muscles that made up Kelly’s asshole. He curled his tongue slowly upwards, drawing out the sensation. The noises coming from Kelly’s mouth as he did it sent shivers across Nick’s skin. He licked Kelly over and over until the muscles relaxed, allowing Nick’s tongue to dart inside.

Kelly arched into his touch, trying to drive Nick’s tongue deeper inside him. He cursed Nick creatively with each thrust of Nick’s tongue as Nick mimicked what he wanted to do with his cock inside Kelly later.

Sudden, shooting pain from his knee up his thigh had Nick pulling away and gasping. He rested his forehead against Kelly’s ass. His fingers trembled in pain where they’d curled loosely around Kelly’s hips.

Kelly made a questioning noise before turning around in Nick’s grasp and kneeling in front of him. “Holy shit, are you okay?”

Nick clenched his eyes shut and breathed through the pain. He nodded his head, and Kelly snorted.

“Yeah, you look it. What happened?”

Nick hissed and glanced at Kelly. “Sorry, it’s just my leg. There’s an old battle wound that doesn’t appreciate me kneeling for long periods of time.”

“Stubborn grunt,” Kelly said affectionately before slinging one of Nick’s arms over his shoulder. Nick laughed. Kelly wrapped an arm around Nick’s waist. “All right, let’s get you standing. Think you’re ready for it?”

Nick nodded tightly.

Kelly tugged him up and helped him limp over to the bed. Kelly turned them and urged Nick to sit on the edge. He pushed at Nick’s shoulder until he was lying across the bed, his feet still on the floor, before stripping Nick’s pants off of him.

“Finally, you’re naked. Pretty sure I asked you to do that ages ago.”

Nick laughed loudly. “Thank you.”

“Do you need ice or just some Tylenol?”

“I’m fine.” Nick sat up and tried to turn to pull his legs onto the bed with him but winced at the burning spike of pain from his problem leg.

“Yeah, you look real fine. You also look like you’re in pain.” Kelly helped him get his legs on the bed. Nick melted against the mattress once he was fully stretched out. “Stay right there, Marine. That’s an order.” Kelly’s voice took on a deep, commanding edge that would have been right at home in Recon. Kelly giggled when he saw Nick’s questioning expression. “When Juice joined the Marines, I almost went into the Navy but changed my mind and went for astronomy instead. Now, I’m going to grab you some meds. Stay the fuck there.”

“Yes, sir,” Nick said with a smile.

Kelly narrowed his eyes and pointed at him as he left the bedroom.

Nick rested his head against Kelly’s pillow and closed his eyes. Despite the interruption from the pain in his leg, his blood was still boiling in a heady rush of need. He was beginning to suspect that he’d never be able to have his fill of the impish professor. Nick knew he should question that feeling, but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered.

When Kelly returned, he had a bottle of water and a bottle of pain meds.

“Open up, bitch,” Kelly said as he held out a couple of pills to Nick.

Nick chuckled, popped the pills into his mouth, and accepted the bottle of water to swallow them down. Kelly stowed the pills and water on the bedside table and then climbed onto the bed to straddle Nick’s lap.

“You want me to rub your leg?” Kelly waggled his eyebrows.

Nick bit his lip and smiled. “No, but you can rub something else.”

A slow, sexy smile spread across Kelly’s face. His forefinger traced a swooping line down Nick’s chest and stomach before he wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock and stroked him slowly. Nick’s breath hitched. He was already addicted to the feeling of Kelly’s fingers doing wicked things to his body.

After a few strokes, Kelly released Nick’s cock and grabbed the bottle of lube Nick had thrown onto the bed. Nick expected him to spread the lube on Nick’s cock, but Kelly surprised him by winding an arm behind his own back and pressing his fingers inside his own ass. Kelly’s jaw fell slack, his eyes were closed tightly, and Nick’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Kelly ride his own fingers.

“Goddamn, Kels.” Nick settled his hands on Kelly’s thighs.

Kelly looked down at Nick with heavy-lidded, pleasure-dark eyes. “Suit up, Nicko. I want to take you for a ride.”

“Fuck.” Nick was momentarily stunned. Kelly’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned as Nick watched his arm worked faster. Nick fumbled blindly for a condom. He tore open the package and rolled it on quickly. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his cock.

“Let me in, Kels.”

Kelly nodded and removed his fingers. Nick held Kelly’s hip in one hand as he lined up his cock. He pushed in a little bit, reveling in the gasp Kelly gave him. Kelly met his eyes and sank down onto Nick’s cock. Nick cried out when Kelly was fully seated.

“Damn you feel good, Nick.” Kelly rolled his hips. His brow wrinkled with pleasure as he shifted his hips over and over, using Nick’s aching cock to touch him in places Nick’s fingers and tongue could never reach.

Nick’s skin was pulled too tight across his body, and he started seeing arcs of white across his vision from the pleasure. He gritted his teeth. “Kelly, you need to move unless you want to make me come like this.”

Kelly laughed darkly. “Another time.”

He pulled up slowly. When only the head of Nick’s cock remained inside him, Kelly winked at Nick before slamming back down. They both cried out. Kelly let his head fall back, his fingernails digging into Nick’s chest and stomach, as he pulled up and slammed down again and again. Nick’s fingers dug into Kelly’s hips.

Nick shifted on the bed, planting his feet so he had the leverage to meet each of Kelly’s thrusts.

The world narrowed to the sound of their bodies meeting over and over. The tight grip of Kelly’s ass around Nick’s cock was like a fist clenched around his heart. With every thrust, moan, and scratch of their fingernails, Nick felt himself falling a little harder for the smart-mouthed professor.

Kelly cried out and flailed at one of Nick’s hands. He grabbed Nick by the wrist and tugged toward his body. “Touch me, babe, please.”

Nick shivered at the needy sound in Kelly’s voice as he wrapped his fingers around Kelly’s cock and stroked him in time with their thrusts. Kelly kept his hand on Nick’s arm, his eyes were unfocused as his body wound tighter and tighter in anticipation of its release.

“Come for me, Kels. Let me see you mark me with your cum.”

“Fuck, Nick,” Kelly gasped.

Nick tightened his fingers around Kelly’s cock and thrust harder into Kelly’s taut body. A few moments later, Kelly’s fingernails dug into Nick’s chest and forearm, and he shouted Nick’s name as he came all over Nick’s stomach and hand.

Once Kelly was spent, he folded over Nick’s chest. Nick released Kelly’s cock and licked Kelly’s cum from his hand. Kelly chuckled as he watched Nick do it.

“Your turn, Detective.”

“That it is. Think you can take it?”

Kelly leaned forward, his forearms on either side of Nick’s face. With an impish smile, he rolled his hips sinuously around Nick’s hard cock that was still buried deep inside him. Nick groaned.

“Yeah, I think I can take it.”

Kelly captured Nick’s mouth, licking and biting. Nick moaned against his lips as he wrapped his arms around Kelly’s body and thrust into him forcefully. Kelly broke the kiss and arched in his arms. Nick took the opportunity to kiss and lick his way down Kelly’s throat as he thrust into him over and over again.

Nick nipped at Kelly’s collarbone. Each time, Kelly made noises that sent spikes of pleasure down Nick’s spine.

His body started to tense. His vision went white, his hips stuttered as they lost their rhythm, and he bit into Kelly’s shoulder. He groaned loudly around the skin in his mouth as he thrust one final time and came.

Several bliss-filled moments passed. Eventually, Nick released Kelly’s shoulder and licked at the skin. Kelly pressed his forehead to Nick’s shoulder as they both panted. Nick’s skin was loose and tingling. He dragged his fingertips down Kelly’s spine, and Kelly arched into his touch.

Kelly worked a hand between their sweat-slick bodies. After a moment he pulled the hand back up and held out two fingers, slick with his cum. Nick sucked the fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. Kelly hissed and narrowed his eyes.

“Kinky bastard,” Kelly’s voice was husky as he pulled his fingers free from Nick’s mouth.

Nick felt his cheeks heat. “You like it.”

Kelly started nodding before Nick finished talking. “Yeah, I really do. I will never get tired of seeing you do that.”

Nick’s heart flipped at that statement. Kelly kissed him languidly, his body melting against Nick’s and his fingers cupping Nick’s jaw. Nick whimpered into Kelly’s mouth. Kelly hummed at him soothingly in return.

Nick had never felt like this about someone before. Like he wanted to be wrapped around them forever. Like he’d die if he didn’t get the chance to do just that.

He wasn’t sure what that meant.

When the kiss ended, Kelly moved off Nick with a faint groan and flopped on his side on the bed. Nick pulled off and knotted the condom before tossing it into the trashcan by Kelly’s bed. They moved to lie under the blanket, neither of them bothering to clean up the spunk and sweat still slick on their bodies. Kelly pulled Nick until he was lying in the crook of Kelly’s arm.

They stared at each other for seemingly endless minutes.

“Do you want to stay over?” Kelly’s voice was hesitant.

Nick swallowed. His emotions were swirling and he was falling hard for the blue-green-eyed man lying next to him. He opened his mouth to say yes, he’d love to stay over—possibly forever—when his phone began to play the station’s ringtone.

“Shit, I need to get that. Hold that thought, please.”

Kelly nodded. Nick rolled away, swiping his phone off the nightstand, and sat up. “Detective O’Flaherty.”

“Hey, it’s Digger. I tried to reach Ty, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I’ve got your lab results ready.”

Nick shook his head and tried to focus. “Bastard probably forgot to charge it or switch it back on. All right, what did you find out?”

“The gold paint on your murder weapons from both crime scenes? They’re a match. Looks like they came from the same source. It’s likely you’re looking for one person for both murders.”

“Okay, that’s what we suspected.”

“I’ve also got the results for the bloody shirt Zane’s team recovered from the Serena Scott scene.”

Nick’s blood went cold. This was the first he’d heard of a bloody shirt. He knew Ty had questioned Nick’s motives on this case, multiple times, but he didn’t realize the man had gotten to the point where he didn’t trust Nick with evidence.

His stomach roiled and he closed his eyes. “What did your results say?”

“There are two DNA profiles on the shirt. One female, matching the victim from that scene, Serena Scott. The second came from an unknown male donor.”

Nick ground his molars and stared straight ahead. He didn’t want to give anything away with Kelly sitting right there. “Did you compare it to any of the samples we collected?”

“Yeah, doesn’t match anyone you’ve brought in for an interview so far. Hence the _unknown_ part of my sentence,” Digger said wryly.

“Thanks, Digger. Do you have anything else for us?”

“I don’t have anything else for you, but…” Digger trailed off, and Nick could hear papers shuffling on the other end of the line. “Ah, here it is. Elias said that he looked into that professor’s security system? It does look like it could be hacked. He put in a request to the company that runs the system to see if they could send him their copies of the logs for the evenings you asked about, so he could check them for tampering. Should have those tomorrow.”

“Thanks, man.”

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Nick stared at the wall as he gripped his phone in one hand. He couldn’t believe Ty had gone so far as to hide evidence from him. Nick needed to get back to the station to confront him. He’d left Ty at Zane’s office a couple hours before where they’d planned to work late.

He turned around and took in the sight of Kelly in the bed. The sheets were rumpled, and their clothes were strewn all over the floor. Kelly had the blanket draped across his hips. Nick caught glimpses of the scratches his own fingernails had left on Kelly’s hips as the man rode him. The sight of the bite marks on Kelly’s shoulders, the darkest of which Nick had left as he came, sent a possessive thrill down Nick’s spine.

Kelly was propped up on one elbow, watching Nick patiently, like he knew Nick needed to calm down from the phone call before he spoke. Nick smiled and crawled back onto the bed, leaving his phone on the bedside table. He captured Kelly’s mouth with his own. Their lips met over and over until they were forced apart by the need to breathe. Nick rested his forehead against Kelly’s temple.

“I would like nothing more than to stay here with you tonight.” He swallowed. “I need to go into the station to take care of a few things first. But if you’ll have me…”

Kelly kissed him gently, and when he spoke again, his lips brushed against Nick’s. “Come back anytime. You’re always welcome here.”

Nick pulled Kelly into his arms and kissed him hard. He didn’t care what Ty believed, Nick knew in his heart that there was no way Kelly was a killer. He broke off the kiss and leaned back, tugging at a lock of Kelly’s hair as he stared into his eyes.

“I will be back tonight. I don’t know when; it depends if anything holds me up.”

Kelly smiled, obviously remembering their conversation from earlier that day. “Then don’t let anything hold you up.”


	14. Chapter 14

“How much longer?” Ty huffed from the couch in Zane’s office. He’d thrown his arm over his eyes and sprawled out even though the couch wasn’t quite long enough for his frame. His body ached from the accident earlier, and all he wanted to do was take the world’s longest hot shower and sleep for a week. He idly dragged his thumb back and forth over his wedding ring, trying to use the focused fidgeting to soothe him.

“I’m nearly done,” Zane said patiently. A few papers rustled and a keyboard clacked.

Ty grumbled wordlessly and shifted, trying to get comfortable. He heard Zane’s soft chuckle. “Shut up.”

“Not my fault they won’t let you take out any more department cars for sixty days.”

Ty scrubbed his hands down his face. “The fact that we were run _into_ makes no difference to them.”

“Nope.”

“Why don’t you just give me your keys?” Ty angled his head so he could see Zane at his desk.

Zane peered at him. “You’d just have to turn around and come back and get me. That makes no sense. Stop bitching. I’ll be done soon.”

Ty gave a long-suffering sigh and folded his arms across his chest. He started to doze, his mind wandering somewhere between awake and sleep. He had a vague sense of time passing and figured Zane would just wake him up when he was done.

A smack to his foot jerked him out of sleep’s welcoming embrace and he bolted upright, instinctively reaching for a gun that wasn’t there. He glared at Nick, who stood at the end of the couch, arms folded and expression on the scary side of calm. “What the fuck, Irish?”

“Digger phoned,” was all he said.

Ty’s brain took a few seconds to catch up. Then his stomach lurched at the implications of that statement. “Oh?”

Nick eyed him. “Yeah, he said the gold paint in the wounds was a match.”

Ty hummed. “That’s good.”

“Uh-huh. He also said the blood on the dress shirt wasn’t a match to Kelly, but that it matched the second victim and an unknown male donor.”

Ty swallowed and met Nick’s gaze evenly as he stood. He ignored Zane’s curious looks at the two of them. Zane had seen enough spats between Nick and Ty over the years to know it was best to stay out of it, but to also keep an eye on them.

“Withholding evidence from me?” Nick asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Zane groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. “Tyler.”

Ty ignored his husband and kept his gaze firmly trained on his best friend. “Nick…”

Nick stepped into Ty’s space. “What the hell?”

Ty licked his lips and sighed. “I figured you’d think that I assumed it was Abbott’s blood.”

“And?” Nick raised an eyebrow.

“And what?”

“Did you assume that?”

Ty pressed his lips together.

“Dammit, Ty!” Nick spun away, walked a few steps, and then turned around. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then shook his head.

Ty grabbed Nick’s arm, irritation flaring at his bullheaded partner. “Honestly, do you blame me? It could have been. And you’re so goddamn Mama Bear protective of him. I had to be sure before you knew.”

Nick glared at him. “It’s not Kelly. He didn’t have any injuries like Cameron described.”

Ty dug deep for patience. “My gut says you’re right, O. Really. But we have to follow the evidence. And you can’t deny that the evidence, for a while there, had him either at or near the damn top of the suspect list.”

Nick’s jaw worked, and he looked away. “You’ve thought it was Kelly since the beginning. And I’m really damn tired of you insinuating that I don’t know how to do my job.”

“He was twitchy, Nick.”

Nick jerked his arm out of Ty’s grasp and shoved him away. “He’s not twitchy. _You_ make him nervous.”

Ty winced when Nick’s hand made contact with his sore shoulder. “I make everyone nervous. What’s the big deal about this one?”

“Ty.” Zane’s quiet voice held some admonishment, but they ignored him.

Nick seemed to be visibly wrestling with what he wanted to say. Ty straightened and folded his arms. “Go ahead. Tell me.”

Nick’s glare softened a little, the anger in his eyes dissipating. “His ex smacked him around. He barely got out.”

The words hit Ty like kicks to the chest. “And he thought that I…?”

Nick shook his head. “No, not that. It’s just the initial impressions. Certain things that make it all come back. He’s working on it and,” he dragged his hands through his hair, “he’s managing, but it’s hard for him.”

Ty thought back to the panic attack he’d witnessed in interrogation and the books and pills he’d found in Abbott’s apartment. “So, he has PTSD?”

Nick nodded. “Pretty much. I’m sure Deuce could come up with an official diagnosis.”

Zane’s desk phone rang, interrupting the moment. Ty frowned as Zane picked it up. There was really only one reason why anyone would call this late.

Zane slammed the phone down and stood. “I hate to interrupt your broment here, but there’s another body.”

 

==

 

Ty rode with Nick over to the university. The drive was quiet, but not overly tense other than Ty’s normal jittery behavior at having to sit still in a car. Ty flipped his pen back and forth across his knuckles, stealing glances at Nick every so often. The passing streetlights cut the car into slices of amber and darkness.

“What?” Nick grunted.

“Are you still pissed at me?” Ty asked bluntly.

Nick shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t want to punch you anymore if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Ty chuckled and switched his pen to the other hand, watching the implement flip across his fingers. The movement kept him calm. “I should’ve told you about the shirt.”

“Yep.” Nick pulled onto the main university drive, heading toward the flashing lights reflecting off nearby buildings in patches of blue, red, and white. He stopped the car just outside the yellow police tape and killed the engine. “Listen. I get why you didn’t tell me. I’m not exactly unbiased when it comes to Kelly. Not anymore.”

Ty nodded but didn’t say anything. He knew Nick just had to get something off his chest then it would be over. It would be behind them.

Nick glanced at him. “Don’t keep shit from me that prevents me from doing my job. Got it?”

Ty nodded.

Nick rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. “All right. Let’s go.”

They flashed their badges at the cop monitoring the police tape and ducked underneath the plastic, yellow barrier. Their breath clouded the air, and Ty started to wish he’d grabbed his gloves.

Or stolen Zane’s.

“Here.” Zane’s voice came from his left. Ty turned, grinning at the pair of leather gloves in Zane’s outstretched hand.

“You know me so well.” Ty grabbed the gloves and slid them on.

“Sometimes,” Zane hummed as he carried his kit over to the cover tent.

Nick snorted as he held the flap open for Ty and Zane.

Inside, Perrimore stripped off his gloves and stood. “Gentlemen.”

Ty blinked in surprise. “How’d you get here so fast?”

Perrimore gestured at the body. “Three bodies means a serial. Higher priority.”

Ty went cold, and his gaze snapped down to the body of a young man in the grass. “What do you know?”

Perrimore wrote a few notes on his clipboard. “Body’s still warm. Blood hasn’t coagulated yet. Assault happened in the last hour.” He set the clipboard to one side and squatted next to the body. Ty and Nick mimicked the movement as Zane moved around them to start directing his techs.

“Victim was stabbed here.” Perrimore pointed to the side of the young man’s neck. “And here.” He pointed to the man’s temple.

“Weapon?” Ty looked at Zane.

“Looking,” Zane responded.

“Witnesses?” Nick stood and looked at the officer by the tent entrance.

“Just one. He’s outside.”

Ty stood, his mind running over scenario after scenario. He frowned at the body, shared an anxious look with Nick, and glanced at Zane. “Find the weapon.” He couldn’t keep the urgency out of his voice.

Zane nodded solemnly.

Ty smacked the flap of the tent open and looked around until he spotted a very nervous-looking young man standing with two officers. He dug out his badge as he walked over. “Detective Ty Grady. This is my partner, Detective Nick O’Flaherty.”

The kid managed a weak smile. “Mark.”

Ty gestured to the tent. “Did you know him?” He kept his voice gentle.

Mark rubbed his arms. “Yeah, he was my roommate. His name’s Levi.”

“Last name?” Ty asked.

“Brennan,” Mark answered. He cleared his throat.

“Thanks, Mark.” Nick tilted his head, his eyes concerned. “Can you tell us what happened?”

Mark took a deep breath. “I was meeting him here, and we were going to go grab some food. We have tests...I mean, I have tests now, I guess.” His voice wavered.

“Take your time,” Ty said.

Mark nodded. “I got held up by this chick who’s been wanting Levi’s number.” He waved a hand. “Anyway. It took me a few minutes to brush her off. By the time I got here…” He licked his lips, his face paling. “Levi was bleeding everywhere. I yelled for help, but he was already…” Mark waved a hand at the tent and pressed his lips together.

“Did you see anyone else?” Nick asked.

Mark frowned. “Um, I thought I heard footsteps so I looked up to see if anyone was coming to help. There was a guy running away. I think.”

“You think?” Ty pushed gently. It was a delicate process to get witnesses to remember fresh details. And with a murder this fresh, every detail was crucial.

Mark rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, it was dark so I didn’t see his face. But shorter than you guys. Maybe a little skinnier? I don’t…I don’t really know.” He gave them a sad sort of look.

“You’re doing great,” Nick encouraged. “What was Levi’s major?”

Mark frowned at the sudden shift. “Astronomy, why?”

“Routine questions,” Ty answered smoothly. “Was he a TA or applying for graduate studies by any chance?”

Another frown. “Yeah, actually. He’d applied to be a TA for Professor Bellgrade after the other murder. I think he also had an application in with Professor Abbott.”

Ty forced a smile. “You did great.” He pulled out one of his cards and pressed it into Mark’s hand. “Call me if you think of anything else, okay?”

Mark stared at the card and nodded.

“Ty!” Zane’s head poked out of the tent. He waved them over. When they approached, he held up two bags. “Two presents.”

“Tell me one is the murder weapon,” Ty pleaded.

Zane smiled smugly. “Yes, plus one better. Our victim scratched the attacker.”

“Oh my God, skin samples?” Nick’s eyes widened.

Zane nodded. “My guess is he was interrupted by your friend over there before he could clean up any evidence on the body.”

“Christ, Garrett, I could kiss you.” Nick held his hand out for the other bag.

Ty snorted and peered at the weapon in Nick’s hands. It was another star, similar to the first weapon, but with more points and less paint. “Safe bet it’s from the installation Preston talked about,” he muttered.

Nick nodded, his teeth chewing on his lower lip as he thought.

Another tech exited the tent and handed Zane a third bag. Zane frowned at the contents. “Did your witness mention the vic wearing glasses?”

Ty shook his head, his heart tripping in his chest. Beside him, Nick stiffened as Zane held out a bag with a pair of reading glasses inside. They were dark-framed with one lens cracked. They could be from any drugstore in the area, but all Ty saw was Professor Abbott at his lecture the day they met him. A million words wanted to barrel out of Ty’s mouth, but he clamped his teeth around his tongue and waited Nick out. Nick examined the glasses quietly for an endless moment then turned to Ty.

“Let me go talk to him. Before you do anything official.”

“Nick.”

“I was with him all evening.”

Ty tilted his head, his heart hurting for his friend. “Not all evening. You were in Zane’s office with me when the murder happened.”

Nick’s face and voice stayed scary calm. “I didn’t see reading glasses at his apartment. He could leave them in his office at night. You owe me.”

Ty growled but managed a nod. “Go. And, O?”

Nick paused and glanced back over his shoulder.

Ty licked his lips. “Be fucking careful, okay?”

Nick nodded tightly and headed for the car.

Ty’s phone rang as he watched Nick drive out of the parking lot. He pulled the phone from his pocket and answered. “Detective Grady.”

“Hello, Tyler,” Randall Jonas’ voice came over the line. “I have the information that you requested on that professor.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ty took a few steps away from the crime scene so his conversation was less likely to be overheard. “What can you tell me?”

“Well, Kelly Abbott is a year younger than you. He was born in Colorado and was orphaned before he even started puberty. He lost his parents to a car crash and a major illness.”

Ty blew out a breath. “Jesus.”

“He ended up in the foster system, and it was with one of those families that he met a young man named Owen Johns.”

“His lawyer?”

“The very same. Johns appears to be the closest thing to an older brother that Abbott has. Now, this guy is interesting. He was Recon, and it looks like he may have crossed paths with your team on occasion. After he left the Marines, he moved to Boston and studied law. He has his own private practice there in the city. Seems to do well for himself.”

Ty nodded, though he knew Jonas couldn’t see him. Guilt tugged at his heart as he remembered the waver in Abbott’s voice when he’d asked for his lawyer in the interrogation room. Ty realized that he hadn’t just pushed a suspect until he’d cracked or teased an abuse survivor into a panic attack. He’d bullied an orphan who’d given up and called for his big brother.

Ty cleared his throat. “What about Abbott’s time in Colorado, specifically before he moved to Boston?”

“For four years he was involved with a Travis Walters. They met in college and lived together for most of that time. Around one year into the relationship, Walters started raising hands to Abbott, knocking him around, but Abbott never sought medical or legal help. The guy sounds like he was a real asshole, if you ask me,” Jonas said, his tone heavy with disapproval. “Prior to their relationship, Walters had racked up arrests for domestic violence, assault, and one for sexual battery. He didn’t do any time, and the accusers all retracted their claims before anything could come of the charges.”

Ty gritted his teeth as his stomach twisted. When Nick had said Abbott was “smacked around” by his ex, Ty hadn’t envisioned this. “When did he and Abbott break up?”

“Two years ago, Abbott put in a desperate call to his older brother and explained the situation. Johns dropped everything, drove to Colorado, picked him up, and moved him to Boston. Then, once Abbott was settled into his new life there, Johns made another trip out west.”

“Oh really?”

Jonas hummed in agreement. “It was in early spring of this year. Johns had been keeping tabs on Walters to see if he’d tried to make contact with Abbott.”

“He made contact?”

“Not that I can find, but Johns was suspicious. Something about phone calls Abbott began receiving at the beginning of this year.”

Ty snorted. It sounded like the lawyer still operated with his Recon-trained instincts when he wasn’t dressed up in a monkey suit.

“So what about the trip he made?” Ty asked.

“Johns flew out to Colorado to have a little chat with Walters. In the end, I believe he left him with a few presents: a broken nose and a cracked rib among them.”

Ty whistled. “Did Johns have anything to do with Walters’ death?”

“You mean the drunk driver in May?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, not on the surface.” Jonas chuckled darkly. “But you don’t call me for surface work. I dug a little deeper and, yes, through a series of twists and turns, I was able to discover that Johns has ties to the man’s death. The drunk driver was just a coincidence, but the tampering on Walters’ car that made the accident next to impossible to avoid was purposeful.”

Ty released a harsh breath. Now, to ask the question that had really been bothering him for the last few days. “What about that address I asked you about? Who does he know there?”

“Ah, yes. There is a loft in that building owned by one of Johns’ former Recon team members, a Corbin Porter,” Jonas said, sounding like he was reading from notes.

Ty gritted his teeth. If that bastard professor already had a sugar daddy and had been leading Nick on, Ty was going to kill him.

“Porter co-owns the loft with a Del Porter, his husband. Abbott has appointments with both men twice a week for private Krav Maga and yoga lessons.”

Ty snorted. “Johns sounds like a very protective older brother.”

“Indeed.”

Ty rubbed his forehead and sighed. “Do you have anything else on Abbott?”

“Well, he seems to be fucking your partner.”

Ty laughed. “Yeah, I already knew that.”

“Beyond that, no. He seems squeaky clean. Bastard doesn’t even have a parking ticket. Next time, try to give me someone a little more interesting.”

“Thanks, Uncle Randall.”

“Don’t mention it.” Jonas said with a chuckle. “And remember, the weekend after Thanksgiving, you go dark.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Have a nice night, Tyler.”

“You too. Goodbye, sir.”

Ty hung up the phone and blew out a harsh breath.

 

==

 

Nick pulled the car into Kelly’s apartment parking lot. He killed the engine but simply sat there, staring at the warm glow of lamplight coming from Kelly’s apartment.

Well, he was still up. That was good. Nick would feel even guiltier if he was disturbing Kelly’s sleep. Memories marched through Nick’s skull, making his head hurt, but his heart hurt more. Kelly’s fascinating eyes. His smile. His lips. His hands. Nick’s lips tingled as he thought of Kelly’s kisses. His body buzzed everywhere Kelly had touched him tonight. His chest burned where Kelly’d scratched him.

Kelly’s sounds of pleasure.

What Kelly looked like when he came.

All of it was forever seared into Nick’s mind and should be making him the happiest, luckiest guy on the face of the whole goddamn planet.

Instead, it weighed him down with trepidation. Doubts crept up again now that he was away from the lust and the haze. He believed with every fiber of his being that Kelly was innocent. That he was somehow being framed. But Ty’s warnings crept in. His years of training both in the military and as a detective couldn’t be silenced just because he--

He what?

What _was_ Kelly to him? Kelly had said _boyfriend_. But it all felt like so much more.

Nick didn’t know if it had a label or a direction. All he knew was that if something went south, if his instincts had failed him so spectacularly, it would gut him.

He rubbed his hands over his face with a faint groan. He knew what he was avoiding--opening that door and seeing fresh scratches on Kelly’s face or neck. Scratches Nick didn’t give him during sex.

_No limping or bruises earlier, Irish._

How many times would the evidence point to Kelly? How many times would it turn out to not be Kelly? How many times before the entire thing blew up in Nick’s face as some massive, brilliant charade?

Nick pushed out of the car and took a steadying breath. No scratches. There wouldn’t be any scratches. Then he could grab Kelly and toss him into bed again and forget about the outside world.

Good plan.

The excruciating pain exploding across the back of his head, the ground rushing up to meet him, and the swift and consuming blackness weren’t part of that plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Consciousness came back in stages. Nick kept his eyes closed and his body still as awareness returned slowly. His head felt stuffed with cotton, his brain sluggish and aching. Pain receptors and nerves flared at various points in his body as he mentally felt his way around--shoulders, wrists, left knee, left hip, and the mother of them all, the back of his head. Nausea curled in his stomach, and his entire body was too heavy. He wanted to sink back into oblivion, but he fought the pull, desperate to figure out what’d happened.

He realized he was lying on a cold, concrete floor on his side. His arms were wrenched behind his back at an awkward angle and bound tightly with some sort of rope, which explained the pain in his shoulders and wrists. His ankles were also bound. He pushed against the panic that wanted to bloom at being tied up.

Again.

Nick clawed through his hazy memories, trying to remember what happened or how he got here. He vaguely remembered a body. Something about it connected back to Kelly.

 _Kelly_.

Fear spiked in his chest. Was Kelly okay? Was Kelly here with him?

He cracked open an eye and groaned as light blasted to the back of his skull like a hundred knives.

“Oh, good. You’re awake. I was beginning to think I’d killed you too soon.”

Nick froze at the familiar voice, his breath shorting out and his heart falling to his toes. “It was you all along?” His voice came out hoarse and thin.

Polished dress shoes came into his line of sight. The dark blue slacks shifted and wrinkled as the man in front of him lowered to a squat to peer at him in the harsh overhead light. “Hello, Nick.”

As darkness crept up on Nick again and dragged him under, the last thing he registered was a dark blue gaze leering at him.

And giggling.

When he came to again, it was quicker but more painful as more of his body woke up at once. Pain pounded through his skull, tattooing a drumbeat in rhythm with his heart. Nausea tried to crawl up his throat, but he forced it back down. His fingers were numb from the angle of his arms and the rope cutting into his wrists. He tried to flex them, but sending any signals from his brain to his body just made his head hurt worse so he gave up.

“Are you back? I’m getting rather bored with your naps.” The shoes came back into view. This time, the four legs of a chair slid into view as well with a shriek that sliced into Nick’s pain and nearly made him scream.

Nick tried to pull air into lungs that didn’t want to unclench. “What the hell do you want, Bellgrade?”

“Oh, I believe we’re beyond formal pleasantries at this point, Nick. After all, you are at my feet. You may call me William.” Bellgrade sat in the chair and crossed his legs. Nick heard the snick of a lighter and, moments later, the smell of a cigar invaded his space. “If you’re feeling particularly nasty, you can even call me Liam.”

“What have you done with Kelly?” Nick tried to growl, but his voice came out raspy.

“Nothing yet. He’s at home safe and sound. However, it will be most unfortunate when he’s arrested by your partner for your murder.”

Nick’s blood ran cold. “What?”

“I thought perhaps the other murders would be enough. Your partner seemed to be following Abbott’s scent like a damn bloodhound. But you…You surprised me by actually falling for the little prat. I can honestly say I didn’t see that one coming. He is such an unremarkable fellow.”

Nick frowned, trying to get his bruised brain to work, to catch up, to figure this shit out. “You sound jealous.”

Bellgrade laughed. “Of you and him? Hardly. I just wanted him gone.”

Nick managed to get his fingers moving a little, despite the pins and needles crawling all over them. He found one of the rope knots and started picking at it with his fingernails, fighting against the steadily encroaching panic. “Why?”

Bellgrade snorted. “That really isn’t any of your concern. All I need is your body. Unfortunately, it’s not at all in the fun way.”

Movement caught the corner of his eye, and he snorted at the bat he saw leaning against the chair. “You hit me with a bat?”

Bellgrade hummed. “Had to bring you down somehow.”

Well, that explained the hammering in his head plus the nausea and general cotton feeling. He probably had a concussion.

Nick caught a glint of metal and managed to raise his vision enough to see the circular disc Bellgrade held in his hands. His heart constricted, his breathing coming out in shallow pants. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to banish the images of too-small cells, tools, and blood. Pain flared hot and sharp through his arms as his body started the slippery descent into panic causing him to struggle against the bonds.

“Struggle all you wish. You won’t break them,” Bellgrade said, either oblivious to Nick’s panic or simply not caring.

There wasn’t enough air. He couldn’t get enough air. His head pounded. His heart hammered, trying to batter its way out of his ribcage. His vision blurred around the edges. He glanced around, looking for something— _anything_ —that he could use to his advantage.

_Think, O'Flaherty. Think. You aren’t in the desert. Ty is safe. Kelly is safe._

_Kelly._

Changeable eyes. Wide smile. Long fingers with blunt nails.

_Kelly._

Sinuous body. Infectious laugh.

Nick clenched his teeth, trying to hold onto those images. Trying to use those images to fight the other ones that wanted to drag him screaming into an abyss of pure darkness and panic.

_Kelly._

_30...29...28…_


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly paced the length of his living room and back again. He’d cleaned everything up already. He’d even showered again to get the sweat off and made the bed for lack of anything else to do while he waited for Nick to return. He supposed he should work on his book, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Surely Nick would have called if he was held up, right?

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends as he glanced out the window. Nothing. He blew out a breath and resumed his pacing, chewing on his lower lip and trying to shake the sour feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His cell phone rang, and he dove for it, nearly collapsing with relief when he saw Nick’s number on the screen. “Hey, babe, I thought something had happened.”

“Babe? How…affectionate.”

Kelly froze. “Who is this? And why do you have Nick’s phone?” His fingers tightened on his phone so hard, the plastic groaned. The sour feeling in his gut doubled, and his free hand started to shake.

“Oh, darling, surely you can figure out how I have the detective’s phone. You aren’t _that_ dull.”

“William?” Kelly sank to the couch in shock. “What have you done?”

“Not what I _have_ done. What I’m _going_ to do unless you meet me.” Bellgrade’s voice stayed even, almost nonchalant, as if he were discussing plans for lunch or a lecture.

Kelly fisted his free hand and dug his knuckles into his thigh. “How do I know he’s still alive?” He barely kept his voice from shaking.

Bellgrade gave a long-suffering sigh, and Kelly heard the muffled sounds of footsteps.

Seconds or years passed while Kelly waited, his heart clawing its way into his throat when Nick’s voice came on the line. “Kels?”

“Nick? What’s happening? What’s going on? Where are you?”

Nick chuckled, but it sounded thin and hollow. “Relax, babe. I’ll be okay.”

Kelly frowned at the edge in Nick’s voice. He knew that sound. It was the same quality Kelly’s voice took on when he was fighting a panic attack in public. Anger rose in him, hot and fast, driving any trace of anxiety out of his system.

Nick was terrified. But he didn’t want Kelly to know.

“Are you hurt?” Kelly’s voice came out calmer than he’d anticipated.

“Bump on the head, but it’s fine.” Nick drew in a harsh breath. “Don’t do anything stupid, Kels. Stay where you are. Stay safe.”

“Nick…”

“I’ll see you soon, all right? I’m just…just a little held up.” The strength in Nick’s voice was brittle.

“Yeah,” Kelly whispered, his heart pounding in his ears. “Yeah, see you soon.”

“That’s very touching.” Bellgrade’s voice replaced Nick’s. He rattled off an address down by the river. “Do you know where that is?”

“Yes,” Kelly answered through clenched teeth.

“You have thirty minutes. Come alone. Unarmed.” The phone went dead.

Kelly stared at his phone, part of him hoping it would ring again and it would be Nick, but, this time, Nick would be okay. That the entire previous phone call would have been some weird, fucked up nightmare.

But it stayed stubbornly silent.

He pulled in a shaky breath, his mind spinning. He couldn’t break down. Not now. Nick needed him. Nick had fear in his voice, and the last thing Nick needed was a man who couldn’t hold his shit together.

But he knew showing up at that address alone would be signing his own death certificate. He knew who he needed to call for help, but the prospect sent a jolt of nerves through him.

Kelly rolled his shoulders back, squaring off, and cracked his neck once. He crossed the room to a little glass bowl where he threw business cards and dug out Nick’s. He dialed the main switchboard number and waited while it rang, pacing the living room again. He rubbed his fingers over one of the still-tender bite marks on his shoulder. It sent a flash of heat through his body and steeled his nerves at the same time.

“Hi, my name is Kelly Abbott. I need you to put me in touch with Detective Ty Grady. It’s about his partner, and it’s urgent. Yeah, I’ll hold.”

 

==

 

“I need a gun.”

Ty raised his eyebrows at Kelly. “No, I’m not giving you a gun.”

Kelly pointed at the row of warehouses that lined the darkened riverbank. “He probably has a gun. I’m not walking in there without a gun.”

“I am not giving you a loaded weapon,” Ty growled.

Kelly’s irritation flared. “Look, asshole, just because I teach doesn’t mean I don’t know how to fire a gun.”

Ty gave him a look that said he clearly didn’t believe Kelly.

Kelly repressed the urge to smack it off of him. “My foster brother was in the military. Every time he came home, he took me out and taught me how to shoot. Juice actually said I might’ve made a fair sniper if I’d wanted to.”

Ty eyed him critically. “Juice?”

Kelly rolled his eyes. “His initials. OJ. Juice. Just…forget it.” He held out his hand expectantly. “Gun.”

Ty frowned.

“I didn’t have to call you,” Kelly said in a low voice. “Stop being a dick and give me a goddamn gun.”

Ty’s frown turned into a grin. “I see why he likes you so much. You’re feisty.” He pulled a spare handgun and clip from the trunk of his car and, after a moment’s hesitation, handed them to Kelly. “Load it.”

Kelly refrained from rolling his eyes. He took the items, eyed the clip to make sure it was full, then slid it home with a sharp click and chambered a round with sure movements and a straight face. He arched an eyebrow at Ty. “Anything else, Grady, or would you like to compare dick size while we’re here?”

Ty’s shoulders shook with laughter as he fastened his holster over his Henley. Despite the cold night, Ty’d dressed in thin, dark layers. Kelly assumed they’d be moving and warming up soon enough. Besides, Kelly was so keyed up with anticipation and worry, he wasn’t feeling much of the ambient temperature.

Kelly glanced down the darkened road to the looming, steel buildings. All humor fled as the gravity of the situation once again settled around his shoulders like a ten-ton blanket. A tremor rolled down his arms, but he took a steadying breath. Nick needed him.

Kelly needed to stay strong.

“Hey.” Ty moved into his line of sight but didn’t make a move to touch him. “You okay?”

Kelly nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Before we go,” Ty said suddenly. He looked over Kelly’s shoulder with a frown then met Kelly’s gaze unflinchingly. “I owe you an apology.”

Kelly was tempted to ask “what for,” but the look on Ty’s face plus the gravity of the situation kept the words in his throat. He simply nodded. “Okay.”

Ty nodded once, and they took off at a brisk walk down the road. The wind coming off the river moaned through the warehouses. The lights of the city glittered across the river from the other side and from behind them, but it was like there was this gaping void that sucked away all light. Kelly shivered.

Two warehouses down from where Kelly was supposed to meet Bellgrade, Ty saluted Kelly with two fingers to his brow and melted into the shadows.

_Okay, that’s not creepy at all._

Kelly debated putting the gun in his waistband but didn’t want to shoot his ass accidentally. He shoved it into his jacket pocket, keeping his finger on the safety. The mere weight of it made him feel a tiny bit better about his chances.

He neared the address he’d been given. It didn’t stand out from the others in any way. Same corrugated walls. Same square windows high near the roof. Same worn, wooden door set in the center of the roadside wall. A few broken crates were scattered down the alley space between it and its neighbor.

Kelly swallowed hard, trying to settle the nerves in his stomach. He took a deep breath and twisted the cold, metal doorknob. The door opened easily into a small front room with an abandoned desk, a weathered telephone, and some yellowed pieces of paper. The stale, dusty air clogged his nose and made him cough. The only light filtered through another doorway on the other side of the room. He strained to hear something…anything.

Silence mocked him.

He pushed open the second door, revealing a large open space. Steel I-beams gouged the floor every few yards, aiding the support structure of catwalks far above his head. More yellowed papers littered the floor. Moldy boxes and broken crates took up small amounts of space throughout what he could see of the vast warehouse.

He ventured in a few steps, not trusting his voice to hold steady. He didn’t hear or see anyone. His heart plummeted to his toes. Had Bellgrade already killed Nick and gotten rid of his body? The thought made him want to throw up. He clenched his teeth, refusing to entertain that thought anymore. Nick wasn’t dead.

Something cool and round pressed into the base of his skull. “Hello, darling.”

Kelly froze then turned around slowly, trying to glare at Bellgrade and not the very terrifying barrel of a gun filling almost his entire vision. “William.”

Bellgrade smirked at him. “Let’s have your gun, yeah?”

Kelly’s fingers flexed around the weapon in his pocket. “You told me to come unarmed.”

“I did, didn’t I? And you disobeyed me. For a professor, you’re horrible at following instruction.” Bellgrade held out his other hand. “Gun. Slowly. Grip facing me.”

Kelly clenched his teeth, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He did as Bellgrade demanded, a hollow feeling settling in his chest. He really, really hoped Ty was as good as he claimed. He’d heard stories of Recon boys and desperately prayed those stories had an ounce of truth to them instead of being exaggerated legends.

Bellgrade pocketed Kelly’s weapon and gestured with the other one. “Walk that direction, if you please.”

Kelly turned and walked slowly in the direction indicated. They traversed the length of the warehouse, heading for a large wall of wooden pallets and metal shipping containers. When Kelly rounded the corner, his knees nearly gave out at the sight of Nick tied up and lying on his side. “Nick…”

Nick jerked, his eyes flying open then squinting with a moan of pain. “Kels? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Ah, rescuing you. How am I doing so far?” Kelly fought to keep his voice light and easy.

Nick’s smile was weak. “Crazy bastard. I told you to stay safe.”

Kelly crossed the floor and knelt next to Nick, not caring whether or not he was allowed. His heart lurched at the pain in Nick’s eyes even though Nick was trying to keep an easy smile on his face. “We have really bad luck with dates so far,” he murmured as he drifted his fingers over Nick’s face.

Nick laughed, the sound hoarse. “Probably should just stick to fucking then.”

“I like that idea.” Kelly leaned over Nick to steal a glimpse of the bonds.

“Watch yourself, Abbott,” Bellgrade warned.

Kelly shot him a glare over his shoulder. “I’m making sure he doesn’t have a skull fracture, asshole. You have both guns.” Without waiting for a response, he leaned back over Nick, frowning at the blood matting the curls on the back of Nick’s skull. “Jesus…”

“That bad?” Nick managed.

“How many of me do you see?” Kelly asked wryly.

“Enough to know that if it were real, I’d have a wicked amazing time.” Nick’s voice slurred a little.

Kelly laughed. “At least your sense of humor’s intact.” He met Nick’s eyes fondly and ran his fingers over Nick’s lips while his other hand pressed a small blade into Nick’s weak grip. It was a risk based on the slight discoloring of Nick’s fingers and the fact that he obviously had a concussion, but Kelly figured they were dying tonight otherwise so why not go all out. Nick blinked slowly, the corner of his mouth ticking upward slightly, while his fingers closed over the blade.

“All right,” Bellgrade growled. “This is romantic and lovely, but you need to move.” He pressed the gun against Kelly’s temple and shoved.

Nick growled, his eyes narrowing. His shoulders jerked as he struggled against the bonds. “Get your fucking hands off him,” he snarled.

Fear from the gun pressing into his temple warred with the heat that rushed through Kelly’s body at the possessive anger in Nick’s voice. He rested a hand on Nick’s straining bicep. “Save your strength, babe.” He glanced to the catwalks with only his eyes and mustered an encouraging smile.

Bellgrade chuckled. “Why bother? You’re both going to die tragic deaths anyway.”

“How do you figure?” Kelly stood fluidly and faced Bellgrade, planting himself in front of Nick and folding his arms over his chest.

“Murder-suicide, of course.”

Kelly snorted. “You get that from television?”

Bellgrade’s smile was as pleasant as it was cold. “I don’t know why it didn’t come to me sooner. Especially with your past. Both of you.”

Kelly stiffened.

“How tragic, Abbott, to end up with yet another man who bullied you and abused you. I mean, really, look at the size of him compared to you. He could crush you so easily. And he’s been off-balance since he returned from his leave.”

Kelly swallowed hard as his chest clenched. “How the fuck do you know that?”

“And you,” Bellgrade practically purred as he looked at Nick and ignored Kelly, “lost your temper and killed your lover, which was the final straw toward your full and complete meltdown. You came out of your rage just in time to see the life leaving his eyes. Held him in your arms as he died. This time, the pain of failing _again_ was so much that you took your own life.”

Nick made a strangled noise. Kelly’s hands shook, and Bellgrade’s smiled widened when he noticed. “You’re insane,” Kelly whispered.

Bellgrade’s eyebrow quirked. He bit his bottom lip and chuckled.

No...giggled.

Kelly went ice cold. “ _You_? You called me? That was your creepy-ass giggling on the fucking phone for a goddamn _year_?”

Bellgrade tilted his head. “My, my, what a filthy mouth you have. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh dear…I forgot.”

“Why the fuck are you doing this? Why did you kill those students? Why kill us?” Panic pushed at the walls of Kelly’s psyche, looking for a crack, looking for a way to wrap its tendrils around Kelly and crush the life out of him. But if he broke now, he’d never surface and Nick would die.

Bellgrade’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. “You really have no idea, do you? You insolent little prat.”

Kelly straightened. “What?”

“Before you came to this college, every student in Astronomy wanted me for their advisor. Applied to be my TA. My classes were full. My books were selling well. Then you came along with your wounded victim past and your pretty eyes and had the entire college eating out of your hand.”

Kelly’s jaw dropped. “You’re… _jealous_. What? That leads to murder?” He glanced at Nick to see if he’d been hearing all this correctly. Nick was staring at Bellgrade with wide, confused eyes and a slack jaw as well.

“So,” Nick rasped, “you killed innocent kids, kidnapped a detective, and are threatening to kill two more people because you…don’t like him?”

“When you say it that way, you make it all sound so petty,” Bellgrade said blithely.

Kelly’s eyebrows rose. “Oh my God, you’re certifiable. I mean, completely batshit.”

Bellgrade’s face hardened. His fingers flexed on the gun. “I think we’re done talking.”

Nerves jolted through Kelly’s body and he stiffened, waiting for the boom of the gun. Waiting for the bullet to rip through his flesh and bone like paper. Would it hurt? Would he feel it?

“Kelly!” Nick yelled hoarsely.

Kelly sucked in air and met Nick’s eyes. The green was bright with anguish. Nick’s arms jerked against the bonds, his body shaking with shock or fear or pain or some wrenching combination of the three.

“I tried,” Kelly whispered. “I tried to save you on my own. But I can’t.”

Nick shook his head fiercely. “Kels…”

Bellgrade groaned. “Fucking hell, the melodrama is stifling.”

Kelly turned a steady gaze on Bellgrade. “I can’t save him on my own. That’s why I brought a friend.”

He dropped to the floor, rolling to his stomach as Ty landed with a thud behind Bellgrade, kicking in the back of his knee and grabbing for the gun at the same time. Bellgrade’s gun fired, the bullet flying harmlessly over Kelly and deep into the warehouse.

Kelly pulled himself along the floor toward Nick. Nick still clutched the blade, but his hands were slick with blood where he’d fumbled and cut himself instead of the ropes. Lying on his side behind Nick, Kelly pulled the blade free and started in on the remaining bonds. Nick’s breathing came out harsh and erratic.

“Almost got them, babe,” Kelly soothed right into Nick’s ear so he could hear over the sounds of Ty and Bellgrade fighting.

“Just get them off, Kelly. Please.” Nick’s voice cracked, fear bleeding out of the rends in his armor.

Kelly didn’t ask. Now wasn’t the time. He ducked his head and redoubled his efforts, sawing through the ropes and loosening the bonds. He yanked and tugged and cut until the final rope snapped and Nick’s hands were free.

Kelly scooted down to Nick’s ankles and set to work cutting through those ropes. He had them off in a matter of moments.

The gun fired twice. Kelly heard a ping farther in the warehouse then felt a searing heat in his left arm. He looked down, confused at the spreading red stain across the bicep of his jacket. The rush of pain jolted him out of his confusion, and he gasped as it built and doubled then tripled and oh _fuck_ it hurt.

He heard grunts and skin hitting skin as punches were thrown. A string of curses flew out of Ty’s mouth.

“Kelly?” Nick’s face appeared in front of his. He wavered and sweat beaded on his forehead. Blood trickled down his neck, staining his shirt collar. He reached for Kelly with shaking hands, the wrists bloody and covered in deep rope marks.

Kelly grabbed at Nick. “You shouldn’t be sitting up.”

“You’ve been shot,” Nick whispered.

“Look out!” Ty yelled a split second before an arm encircled Kelly’s neck and he was hauled to his feet.

Bellgrade dragged Kelly backward, his breathing labored. Kelly smelled blood and sweat pouring off the other man. Kelly’s shoes slid across the dust and grime covering the concrete floor. He tried to remember his training--tried to remember everything he’d been taught about getting out of a hold.

But his mind blanked.

Panic pushed in, closing the walls and constricting his breathing. He swallowed against Bellgrade’s forearm across his neck, trying to get a handle on his psyche before the fractures grew too deep to recover.

“Kelly!”

Nick’s voice broke through the panic, rasp and all. Kelly was dimly aware of Bellgrade shouting something at Ty and Nick. Ty shouted something back. But all Kelly saw were green eyes fixed on his. There was no fear in them. No worry that Kelly couldn’t take care of himself. Only encouragement and strength. And another emotion that Kelly didn’t want to name in case he was reading it wrong.

Kelly closed his eyes, tightened his fingers around the small blade he still gripped in one hand, and drove it behind him. It sank into soft flesh, scraped across bone, and stopped. Bellgrade howled in Kelly’s ear, his hold loosening enough for Kelly to duck out of it, spin, and drive the heel of his hand into the other man’s nose. Bellgrade stumbled backward, blood pouring from a broken nose. Another stain spread across his side where the knife gleamed from his ribs. He hit one of the support I-beams and slid to the floor, gasping for breath.

Kelly pulled in lungful after lungful of air. His knees went weak and he staggered but stayed upright as he stared at Bellgrade. Watched him fight for air through a shattered nose and a punctured lung. Noise behind him pulled his attention and he turned around.

Ty knelt next to Nick, talking in low, firm tones to him while he pressed his forehead to Nick’s temple. In that moment, Kelly knew these two had gone through something horrific together. Something Nick was fighting against right now, trying to claw his way back from.

Kelly dropped to his knees behind Nick and circled his arm around Nick’s shoulders, wincing as the bullet wound pulled and burned, but he ignored it. “Come on, babe, stay with me,” he murmured directly into Nick’s ear as he tugged the man back against his chest. Ty let him, never taking his concerned gaze off Nick. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He frowned and glared at the screen then rolled to a stand. “Be right back.” He set his gun next to Nick’s leg within easy reach of them both.

Kelly nodded but didn’t stop talking to Nick in low, soothing tones. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”

Nick trembled, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared sightlessly at the rope burns on his wrists. Kelly reached out and covered the burns on one wrist with his palm, wrapping his fingers loosely around Nick’s skin.

“Kels…” Nick croaked.

Kelly pressed his lips to Nick’s ear. “Thirty…twenty-nine…twenty-eight…”

Between twenty-seven and eighteen, the world seemed to move in slow motion. Nick shaking. Kelly counting. Ty gone. Movement from Bellgrade.

A gun in Bellgrade’s hand.

Kelly’s fingers curving around the grip of the gun Ty’d left behind.

A boom that echoed through the warehouse and exploded in his ears.

Red. So much red spreading across Bellgrade’s chest, eating the fibers of his shirt and turning darker.

Between seventeen and ten, the world sped up. Ty ran around the corner, his eyes wide with shock. Nick lurched forward and grabbed the gun from Kelly’s now-shaking hand. Kelly couldn’t pull his gaze away from the body. Not until Nick grabbed Kelly’s chin and forced his attention away.

“Paramedics are on their way.” Ty’s voice hung in the air around Kelly, but all he saw were Nick’s eyes.

Nick’s fingers furrowed into Kelly’s hair, tugging until Kelly caught on and followed the movement, leaning into Nick’s chest. Nick’s heart hammered under Kelly’s cheek, beating rapidly in time with his own. He clutched at Nick’s shirt and closed his eyes as Nick’s arms swept around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

Several inches of snow covered Boston with at least a foot more predicted over the next week. The white fluff muffled the normal sounds of the city, turning buildings and cars into a real-life snow globe. But with the roads plowed and salted, city residents bundled up and continued on with their lives despite the freezing temperatures and Mother Nature’s white blanket. The sunset cast the cloudless sky in ribbons of pink, orange, yellow, and red. Long, dark shadows of buildings stretched over the rivers and bays like silent sentinels.

Nick switched the case of beer he held to his other hand and reached for Kelly’s free hand as Kelly knocked on the door to Deuce’s loft apartment. Kelly smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. Nick grinned and tugged on Kelly’s fingers, pulling him closer so Nick could duck his head and press his lips to Kelly’s. Kelly hummed into the kiss, nipping at Nick’s lower lip before sliding his tongue into Nick’s mouth. As always, heat rose fast between them, and Nick had to tighten his grip on the case of beer so he didn’t drop it.

“Do you two really need to make out in the hallway?”

Kelly grinned against Nick’s mouth and pulled away, winking at Deuce. “Yes, actually. Have you seen how hot my boyfriend is? You’re lucky kissing is all we’re doing.”

Nick smothered a laugh and gave Deuce an unapologetic shrug. He’d learned long ago to just roll with Kelly’s lack of filter when it came to anything romantic or sexual.

Deuce rolled his eyes with a smile. “I’m well aware. Honestly, I’m surprised you two haven’t been arrested for public indecency yet.”

“Oh, it’s way too fucking cold for that,” Nick said as he handed over the beer and walked into the loft.

“Yeah, gotta wait until spring.” Kelly’s tongue poked between his teeth as he grinned. He walked into the loft, eschewed Deuce’s outstretched hand, and wrapped him up in a hug. “Hey, Doc. Merry Christmas.”

Deuce laughed as he squeezed Kelly awkwardly with one arm. He shook Nick’s hand and hefted the case of beer. “I’ll stash this in the kitchen.” He peered at both of them. “You two doing okay?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

Deuce snorted and headed toward the kitchen. Nick hung his coat on a hook by the door and did the same with Kelly’s. Kelly rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, his forearms stretching and rolling as he moved. Nick licked his lips and forced his gaze to Kelly’s face just in time to catch Kelly’s mischievous smirk. Kelly reached over and slid his fingers under the cuffs of Nick’s sweater and up his forearms as he rolled up on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth to Nick’s.

“You keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it through dinner,” Kelly warned in a low voice.

Nick made a low sound and pulled away with a smile. He gestured to the loft with raised eyebrows. “After you.”

Kelly narrowed his eyes. They were silvery-green in the light. “You just want to stare at my ass.”

“Actually, I want to nail you to the door right now, but I’ll settle for staring at your ass,” Nick growled.

“You, Detective, are a tease, and that’s not fair.” Kelly wagged a finger in Nick’s face then pushed away with a wink. He shook his head and headed into the loft with Nick trailing behind, wondering for the millionth time how he got so damn lucky.

The past three months had been filled with a lot of healing and even more paperwork. Ty grudgingly took care of as much of the casework as he could on his own. The case was eventually closed two weeks after the incident at the warehouse.

Kelly’s bullet wound required stitches, time in a sling, and a fair amount of painkillers. He bitched about the sling nearly every day. He enjoyed the painkillers, much to Nick’s continued amusement.

Nick had spent a week in the hospital with a major concussion plus trauma to his wrists. His actual memories of the entire kidnapping were hazy at best due to the concussion and the waking nightmare he’d experienced, but he did remember, with stark clarity, Kelly counting in his ear as Nick stared in abject horror at the blood and burns on his wrists. The ropes had been tied so tight that there’d been minor nerve damage. Most of it healed just fine, but occasionally Nick experienced numb patches in his fingers or palms. It was the numbness that brought back memories Nick didn’t want to deal with. Deuce worked with him, talking him through the memories. Nick trusted him with every detail--he didn’t care about what was classified or not. He just wanted to get his brain back on track so he could be with Kelly.

Kelly started seeing Deuce too. Once a week. Every week. Nick never asked what they talked about, but Kelly’s anxiety attacks slowly became fewer and further between. Certain triggers he’d never be rid of, but Nick knew exactly what they were and avoided them at all costs.

They saw Deuce together once a month just to make sure everyone was still on the same page.

Nick had never been happier. Or felt as complete as he had these past few months with Kelly. They were both a little damaged. They carried their demons deep inside. But, as Nick uncovered more pieces of Kelly, the more he fell for the man. The hard-working and passionate professor. The supporting and nurturing friend. The possessive and caring boyfriend. The snarky and dirty-talking lover.

They fit and worked really well together. They clicked in all the right places.

And the sex was fucking hot as sin.

Nick blew out a breath as he followed Kelly into the main living space. Deuce’s loft looked out over downtown, and he lived there with his girlfriend, Livi. It was originally a large, open space that Deuce and Ty had apparently worked on for about a month when Deuce first purchased it to divide it into rooms while still keeping the openness of the space intact. It was warm and inviting. Nick liked it here.

He hugged Livi and kissed her on the cheek. Ty slung his arm around Nick’s shoulders and pressed a beer into his hand. Nick squeezed Ty’s waist and moved away to shake Zane’s hand.

The doorbell rang, and Owen came in with a very pretty young woman at his side. Kelly’s face lit up when he saw his brother. He practically wrapped around a laughing Owen like a koala.

Zane vanished with Livi into the kitchen to help finish up the cooking. Ty and Deuce started tag-teaming stories about each other, trying to embarrass the other brother more. It would never work--both of them were shameless. It was ridiculously entertaining, though.

Nick leaned against one of the bookshelves and stared out at the city. A few snowflakes swirled in the air as the wind whipped the recent snowfall off window ledges and rooftops.

“You okay?” Kelly’s arm slid around Nick’s waist.

Nick hummed an affirmative as he pressed a kiss to the top of Kelly’s head. He examined Kelly’s reflection in the window, his face content and happy. “Move in with me.”

Kelly turned to look up at Nick, his eyebrow quirked. “On your boat?”

Nick nodded. “Your apartment walls are too thin. And you’re noisy.”

Kelly snorted. “Me? Mister ‘Whose name do you scream when you come’?”

Nick blushed as he grinned. “Okay, we’re both loud. My boat’s private and we can take it anywhere.”

Kelly’s face grew serious. “Is that the only reason? Privacy?”

Nick pressed his forehead to Kelly’s and took a deep breath. “No, that’s not the only reason. I love waking up to you every morning. I love making you breakfast. I love coming home to you at night and listening to you bitch about your students. I love being there when you come home from a workout all sweaty and limber, and I can just maul you in the shower.”

Kelly’s eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip as he swallowed. “Nick…”

“Move in with me.” Nick’s heart climbed into his throat while he waited for an answer. It was a big step. Kelly hadn’t lived with anyone since his ex, and Nick knew he was asking a lot.

“I love you,” Kelly said in a rush, his eyes trending toward bright blue in the light.

Nick blinked at him, warmth quickly replacing the initial shock and spreading through him like fire. He grinned. “Is that a yes?”

Kelly grinned back, his eyes scrunching at the corners. “That’s a _hell_ yes.”

Nick sank his hand into Kelly’s hair and tugged him forward for a hard and claiming kiss. “Fucking love you so much,” he growled against Kelly’s mouth.

“Did you two just get engaged or something?” Ty called from across the room.

Nick flipped him off without breaking the kiss with Kelly. He heard laughter, but no one else commented. Kelly pulled back, his eyebrows raised and his eyes sparkling with mischief. “You know…”

Nick swiped his thumb over Kelly’s lips. “How about one life-changing event at a time?”

Kelly rolled his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose.”

Nick laughed and captured Kelly’s mouth in another consuming kiss, reveling in the feel of Kelly in his arms and the taste of Kelly across his tongue. Nothing else had ever felt so right. So perfect.

Kelly bit at Nick’s lip. “Merry Christmas, Detective.”

Nick smiled. “Merry Christmas, Professor.”

**:: End ::**


End file.
